Cherry Bomb
by nic98ole
Summary: Who would have figured one night of passion would have ruined his entire life. Kames/Cargan. R&R!
1. Brass Monkey

I'm stopping at four stories to juggle. No more from me until at least one of them gets finished! Well, I must warn that this _will _be an Mpreg story, but here's the main idea to keep in mind. Males could get pregnant in this AU, however, it is viewed as a more dangerous way to have a child since it puts the carrier and the baby at risk. Just so you have that in mind. Well, hope you all enjoy the beginning of another story of mine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Turn that garbage off <em>now<em>," James hissed into the pillow, trying to block out the message the television was spewing through the speakers. Logan rolled his eyes and picked up the remote lying next to the distraught male and clicked the television off and he glanced at James.

"You know, you can't avoid this forever," Logan said and James stuck his head up from the pillow, glaring at his agent. James Diamond was perfect, he was the hottest celebrity that no one could compare to, his music was at the top of the charts and in the headphones of every single teen and young adult across America and everything was going perfect for him.

Until his bastard of a boyfriend publicly humiliated him by dumping him before the RCM Awards.

And not only did his boyfriend left him flat on his ass like a total idiot in front of all the paparazzi, the next few singles from James were dipping lower and lower in the charts and no one was offering him any guest spots or appearances. Basically, his life of fame and fortune was beginning to spiral downwards.

And it's all Jett Stetson's fault. The bastard.

James continued to glare at the TV as if it was still talking about the news that Jett had another darling clinging onto his arm and how they were such a cute couple and other junk that made James absolutely sick to his stomach. Logan sat down at the foot of the bed, watching the brunette closely.

"Look, you need to show that you're over this. Find someone new, have a kid or something," Logan suggested and James glanced down at his stomach. Having a baby? Ew, there was no way he was going to ruin this body by getting all fat and suffering backaches. Besides, having a kid meant that he would need to pay for schooling and clothes and have to change diapers. That wasn't the life for him. Otherwise, he would have already been popping out babies.

"You know, I am over this. I'm just a little bit pissed that he would dump me for someone like her. I mean, did you see her? She has a rat face,"

"Well that was rude,"

"Don't act like you wouldn't say the same thing if you were in my position," James grumbled and flopped over in his bed again. Logan rolled his eyes and stood up, flipping a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Well if you're not going to try and get out of the house, I'll try and land you a guest spot on some show or something. You said you always wanted to go into the acting field, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going out tonight," James mumbled, slipping from underneath the sheets and Logan gave him a weary look.

"Please don't do something stupid. If the paparazzi catches you drunk or worse. . ."

"Worse like what?"

"DUI, passed out on the street. . .knocked up,"

"Please. I'm not going to do something stupid like that," James scoffed, getting out from the covers and stretched his arms over his head. Logan paused, watching him closely and then sighed. He stepped out of the bedroom, most likely going off to his car to save the career of James Diamond while James Diamond grabbed the remote and turned the TV on once more. The story was still talking about Jett and his new role in a television series with the girl still hanging onto his arm as if he would leave any second. James frowned and turned the sound off.

"Blah, blah. I'm Jett and I dumped the hottest male in Hollywood for some slut, blah!" James mocked, trying to get his voice in sync with Jett's lips. He continued to say more things about the girl next to the blond star until finally the program cut to a commercial. James sat in the large bed for a few minutes before sighing and getting onto his feet. He probably lied in that bed the entire day, Logan just checking on him to make sure he was still alive most likely. James peeked outside the window to see the sky changing from day to night and the lights of the city beginning to come on and out. He wasn't going to do anything stupid, there was no need for Logan to worry.

James walked the streets with hands deep in the dark jeans and deep black sunglasses perched on his nose, looking for a good bar where the paparazzi would most likely be far away from. He didn't want to go to his usual bars and clubs and be seen there when the possibility of some moron coming up to him to ask about Jett. Or worse, running into Jett himself. The sky grew darker, but no stars could be seen with the city lights and clouds obscuring his vision of the clear night.

He continued to walk down the streets, no one even noticing him or paying any attention to him. Half of him felt relieved to not be bothered when he was so irritated. The other half felt more irritated that someone didn't come up to him and begged him for an autograph. He even knocked into a person and instead of recognizing him as a celebrity, they only shouted at him to 'watch where you're going, you Ken doll'. Was the entire world against James or something? The only thing that was running through the celebrities mind was that he needed a drink and fast.

He finally came across a neon sign outside a building marked 'The Casablanca Club' and raised an eyebrow. This should be a classy place which a name like that. He pushed through the wooden doors and stepped inside the bar, glancing around the dimly lit area that seemed like everything was made out of rosewood and maple. The place was somewhat empty, no one at the pool tables or sitting in the lounge chairs and only a few people actually sitting at the bar. Normally, James would have turned his nose at a place like this, but now this was the place he needed at the moment. He walked over and pulled up a stool next to a blond that was currently tapping his fingers on the wooden counter.

"New here?" the blond slurred and James nodded, not really here for small talks, just drinks. He snapped his fingers and the bartender walked over, ignoring James impatience and slapping down a coaster.

"Gin Fizz," James muttered and the bartender nodded.

"Get me a Boilermaker while you're at it," the blond shouted out and the bartender nodded once more. James glanced at the blond and the blond smiled brightly at him. Then James glanced over at the glasses near the blond shoulder, counting three of them. He was drunk, how perfect. The blond slumped over and leaned his chin on his forearms. "You're dressed fancy for this place," the blond observed.

"I was just walking around and stopped in here," James said, the bartender returning with the drinks quickly and he snatched the glass up, downing the alcohol in one gulp. The blond watched with interested eyes and James beckoned the bartender over again. "Bring me something else, surprise me,"

The bartender rolled his eyes and walked off as the blond sipped from his drink.

"Someone's irritated," the blond clucked and James glared.

"Yeah, I'm irritated. I'm irritated because I just got dumped," James hissed out, figuring the blond would forget the entire conversation when the morning and hangover comes. The blond nodded, pointing a finger at himself.

"I know exactly how you feel. Girlfriend ditched me today," he said sadly and looked at James for sympathy. James snorted and took a sip of the drink the bartender sat in front of him, tasting vodka and lime juice in the mixture.

"Sucks for you,"

"You must have never been dumped before,"

"No, I haven't. I always dump the sucker, not be the sucker dumped," James growled out, already finishing the drink and the bartender sliding a beer down. James stared at the bottle and then shrugged, pouring it into the glass and chugging that drink down as well. The blond smiled and took another sip from his glass.

"Aw, don't be so angry about it,"

"You don't understand!" James shouted and then held his head. He couldn't possibly be getting drunk after having a few drinks. But then after taking a couple more drinks of beer, he felt the alcohol working on his brain. He slumped over on the counter too, looking at the blond with watery eyes. "I mean, I'm fucking gorgeous and he dumps _me! _You agree, right? I'm gorgeous,"

"You're super cute," the blond mumbled out, hand gripping the glass the bartender was pouring more beer in. James smiled. At least someone agrees with him, unlike Logan who just scolds him. James sat up and fanned himself, his face and skin growing hotter.

"And he would have been nothing without me! I got him into the acting career. And what's worst. . .he sucks in bed. I wasted three months of my life having sex with him and he _sucked_. And I'm the loser in the end! It's not fair!"

"Poor baby," the blond muttered, rubbing his hand up and down James' arm to comfort him. A few more drinks later and James was in the blond's lap, sobbing into his shoulder and the blond rocking him back and forth. By now the few people that were in the bar had left and the bartender was watching them, possibly wondering when the hell were the two drunk men were going to leave. James lifted his head from the blond's shoulder and wiped his eyes.

"And on top of all that, the slut he's with is ugly. I mean, you know she's only with him to get some fame, she probably spreads her legs for any guy that says he's rich. . .not that I don't but at least I'm cute,"

"So cute," the blond muttered, placing sloppy kisses on James' throat and James cooed at the feel of the blond's lips. The blond continued to kiss the singer's neck, delivering quick pecks and open mouthed kisses until James began to grip at his shoulders in pleasure. He didn't find the blond attractive until now and James wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that was impairing his judgment or the fact that he was super horny and ready to unleash his sexual frustration on anyone that was willing to drop their pants that made him slowly begin to grind on the blond's lap.

"Mhm. . .yeah," the blond whispered in James' ear, beginning to rock in rhythm with James' hips and James made a smile.

"Hey you two, take it somewhere else," the bartender's gruff voice replied and James rolled his eyes. How annoying. The blond gave a gentle squeeze on James' arm.

"My car is parked out back," the blond whispered and James nodded, sliding off the blond's lap. The blond took James' hand and pulled him out the back entrance and to the empty parking lot save for a lone car. Once they were close enough to the car, James leaned forward and started nibbling on the blond's earlobe, taking the flesh between his teeth and biting on it. The blond shivered and fumbled with the keys, clicking the door open and James pushed the both of them inside the backseat. James attacked the blond's neck, sucking on the tinting pink skin and running hands through the blond's hair. His heart was racing faster and faster, hands trembling as he moved from the blond's neck to his lips.

His lips were soft and tasted of the various drinks the blond could have ingested that night and they moved against James' sloppily and quickly. His lips parted and James slipped his tongue in, tasting the blond's mouth and tongue wrestling with his trying to achieve dominance. The blond grasped the back of James' head, trying to push the brunette in deeper and James pulled off, tongue licking over the blond's lips and nibbling on the lower lip.

The blond breathed, fumbling with James' extravagant shirt and James scoffed, pulling the shirt off himself and feeling the sweat tickling his tan skin. The blond watched the way the tan muscle moved as James began to grind on top of the blond's lap again, slowly moving in circles and erections pressing against each other. The blond moaned in pleasure as James added more pressure to his groin, pulling off his own shirt and running hands all over James' stomach.

"So gorgeous," the blond breathed out, kissing James' stomach and bucking his hips up to meet James' circling ones. James smirked, holding the blond down by his shoulders. He glanced around the cramped space, eying some lotion below the passenger's seat. He delivered a kiss onto the blond's chest then kissed all the way down the blond's stomach to his belly button, tongue darting out and licking around the navel. James then kissed along the clothed erection, pressing down hard with his lips and the blond moaning in pleasure, bucking his hips once again. James smirked and then popped open the jeans, taking the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulling them down. He stared kissing through the black boxer-briefs, tongue licking the bulge and the blond grasped at James' hair.

"Impatient, aren't you?" James chuckled, yanking down the underwear and the cock springing out from the confinements of the clothes being tossed off onto the floor. James smiled before bringing his lips to the tip of the member, kissing it before descending down on the blond's cock. The blond moaned loudly as James continued to bob his head up and down on the shaft, enjoying the whimpers coming from the blond's mouth. He moved his head faster, tongue licking along a vein that traveled the length of the member and hummed, feeling the cock twitch in excitement. He never felt his heart beat so fast, beat with excitement and lust. He pulled off with a pop, giving one more lick along the shaft and lips sucking greedily on the tip. James leaned back into the door, doing away with his pants and underwear as well, staring at the blond with hungry eyes. "Come here," he huskily whispered and the blond nodded.

The movement in the car was awkward, heated limbs moving so as to not knock into the other person, but soon the blond was situated above James' lap, kissing James' neck lovingly. James sighed, leaning forward and grabbing the lotion, popping it open and spreading some onto his fingers. He rubbed the small of the blond's back and fingers massaged the soft cheeks, spreading them and squeezing them. He slipped a finger into the tight heat, restricting a moan as he felt the blond clench tight around his fingers. So tight. . .

James moved the finger around, pumping it in and out and then slipped a second finger inside. The blond gripped onto James' shoulders, knuckles beginning to whiten as he moaned. "It's fine, it's alright," James whispered softly, rubbing the blond's back and slowly scissoring his fingers, "I'm going to make it feel really good,"

The blond nodded, still holding tight onto James' shoulders as James continued to stretch him, sticking a third finger inside and curling them so they rubbed against the blond's prostate and he mewled in delight. James smiled and kissed the blond's neck. "Feels good?"

"Ah~oh yeah~" the blond mused and James smiled, removing his fingers and hearing the blond's whimpers of protest in his ear. James grabbed some more lotion, covering his cock in the cool fluid. He positioned the blond so that he was just hovering over James' erection, James looking at him with lustful eyes. The blond glanced down, bracing himself on James' shoulders and slowly began to lower himself onto James, the tip sliding through into the tight heat and both men moaned in pleasure. The blond buried his face in the crook of James' neck as he was eventually fully seated, James kissing his cheek softly and rubbing his back until the blond gave a small kiss on his shoulder and nodded.

James gently held the blond's hips and lifted him up until only the tip was buried in the blond and then pulled him back down, a loud moan escaping from his lips as the blond's passage squeezed tightly around his throbbing member. So tight. . .three months of bad sex was all being made up in the backseat of the blond's car.

"You feel so good, ngh. So fucking. . ._oh yeah_," James moaned as he slammed the blond down on his lap harder this time, repeating the motions until the blond's insides squeezed amazingly tight around James' shaft and the blond threw his head back.

"Ah~m-more. Give me more~" the blond moaned and James licked along the pulsing vein of the blond's neck.

"Ride me, blondie,"

"With pleasure," the blond huskily whispered, raising himself up by supporting himself on James' strong shoulders. And just as slowly, he lowered himself, his eyelids fluttering and lips parting to draw in a pleasured gasp. Soon, the blond was bouncing faster and harder on James' lap, the car beginning to rock back and forth. James was surprised the car didn't tip over on how hard the blond was riding him. Then again, he was surprised that he was actually having sex in the backseat of someone's car. Maybe he was beginning to sober up a little bit, but the lust and want of the blond was still clouding his mind. His blond hair began to stick to his forehead covered in sweat, bouncing faster and faster and feeling his passage clench around his throbbing dick. God, he was so tight it drove James absolutely nuts.

"Yeah, oh yeah~ ride me, you slut," James huskily whispered, slapping the blond's ass for extra measure and the blond obliged, moaning loudly as the tip of James' member brushed against his prostate once more. He threw his head back, feeling his own dick throb in pleasure and paused, trying to catch his breath. "Tired? Hands and knees," James ordered and the blond nodded, awkward limbs once more trying to move and James slipped inside the blond's willing entrance again, letting animal-like instincts take over and pounding mercilessly into the blond. The car rocked violently, James almost sure it would tip over to its side any moment and slammed into the blond harder and harder.

"Ah! H-Harder! F-Faster! Ugnh, f-fuck me harder!" the blond cried out, James slamming into him quicker and beginning to see stars. James buried his face into the crook of the blond's neck, biting hard on the sweat-covered skin until there was a large bruise and he closed his eyes, feeling the blond's walls constrict around him painfully tight and hearing the blond scream out in pleasure as he felt himself going into complete ecstasy. He felt his body shake as he spilled his seed inside the blond, the blond himself coming on the leather of the seats. Their bodies shook and both collapsed, coming down from their highs and panted deeply. James kissed the blond's cheek, the blond passed out from the sexual activities and also probably the alcohol and grabbed some tissue, cleaning himself off and getting his clothes on. He glanced over at the blond once more, James' seed slowly dribbling out of the blond's hole and closed his eyes, fishing for his phone.

"Logan," James whispered, so as to not disturb the slumbering blond, "can you come pick me up? I'm at the Casablanca Club. . .yeah, I'll be waiting,"

He didn't need to know about what happened tonight.

* * *

><p>And that's the beginning of the new story. And like usual, I update fast with new stories and stuff. Plus I'm on vacation so I should have a bunch of time to write and juggle all of these stories. But I would like some feedback to see what you guys think about the story so far. Please give me some reviews! And some constructive criticism if needed!<p> 


	2. Oh! Darling

Update quick like always, and I'm so happy to see all of the positive feedback for this story, probably the most I ever gotten for one chapter! Thanks to BTRlover17, child who is cool, EvilGeniusBookworm13, Gotta Live It Big Time, hellfirehalo 188, Hennajin, irishoreo, KxJ luver, LARAandKURTISforever, Love-Live-Keep Secrets, Mandithewriter, SimplyAnonymous101, slowdownlittlelady, tmmdeathwishraven, weird 707, BTRfanatic19, MerielTLA, bigtimerushlovers, you may have converted me, and The Savage Soul for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Thanks so much! Hope you all enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight groaned as he turned over to block the sun from shining in his eyes. Then he felt around where he was supposed to feel the soft sheets of his bed. Instead, he felt the roughness of the leather seats of his car. It took a while for his mind to process that he fell asleep in his car.<p>

It took his mind another minute to realize that he was naked in his car, his body feeling sticky and sore.

Kendall jolted up where he sat and groaned in pain at his head and his side and tumbled onto the car floor. He couldn't feel his legs at all, everything below his stomach felt absolutely numb. Kendall tried to pull himself up back onto the seat, hands fumbling with the two seats in front of him to regain balance and he leaned back into the seat, trying to find his underwear and trying to rack his brain on just what happened last night.

All he remembered was that he was drinking in the Casablanca, trying to drown his sorrows about Jo and then. . .that was when his mind went fuzzy. He remembered someone with brown hair, that much was for sure. And them moaning out 'oh yeahs' every so often. Kendall's eyes widened and then he rested his head on the back of the seat. Everything clicked, the waking up naked in the backseat of a car and only remembering someone moaning 'oh yeah' in his ear.

He had sex with a brunette. And she must have ditched him.

Now Kendall felt even more of the loser than he did before he stepped inside the Casablanca. He held his head, the hangover beginning to settle in and he groaned. This was not the thing he needed this early in the morning. He fumbled inside his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open swiftly and checking for any messages. None, Carlos must have didn't notice if he came back home. He sighed, throwing on his pants and shirt and climbing into the driver's seat, groaning at his aching body. The sex must have been one wild night, but why was he the one feeling sore? He shook his head, turning the key and the car roaring to life, pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the flat that he shared with his friend.

If Kendall felt sore just from moving around in the car, he felt sore walking up the flights of stairs to the flat that he lived in. He felt absolutely miserable and the only thing that he wanted to do was just lie down and possibly throw up the alcohol that was bubbling in his stomach. He clicked open his apartment door with a sleepy flick of the wrist and stepped inside, the Latino bouncing over and throwing his arms around the blond.

"Kendall! I was so worried about you! Where were you!. . .You smell awful,"

"Carlos, you're talking too loud," Kendall groaned out and Carlos covered his lips, seeing the blond's distraught face. He led him into the bedroom and Kendall flopped onto the bed, groaning.

"You didn't spend all night drinking, did you?"

"Maybe,"

"Kendall, you promised you'd stop that,"

"Well I fell off the bandwagon. Sorry," Kendall mumbled through the pillow and Carlos sighed. He didn't expect the blond to turn to drinking this fast after the break-up. Honestly, he was hoping at least a couple of weeks would have passed until he picked up a bottle again. The Latino sighed once more before stepping into the living room and falling onto the couch, leaving his roommate to his privacy. He clicked on the stereo and closed his eyes as the radio jockey announced the next song on the playlist, 'Oh Yeah' by James Diamond and Carlos smiled. He adored James, more than any person that he knew. He was James' number one fan and any person that said other wise he would fight.

Literally. He would talk and shout and rave until his face was blue on how he was the number one fan. And no one challenged him yet.

He clicked his feet together as he listened to the voice from the speakers and smiled to himself, humming along to the melody until he heard Kendall burst through the door, holding his head from moving too fast.

"Who sings that?" Kendall asked, pointing at the stereo.

". . .James Diamond. Why?" Carlos asked and Kendall closed his eyes. That voice sounded so familiar to him, but from where? He remembered the 'oh yeahs' and-

Oh shit. Now he remembered where the voice was from. From last night. The night of alcohol and sex. Fuck, he didn't sleep with a girl. He slept with a guy.

Double fuck, not only was it a guy, it was the guy his best friend freaking idolized and worshiped the feet he walked upon. Then his eyes widened even more. Shit-fuck-shit.

He didn't remember if they used any protection. Kendall hoped that this Diamond guy was on the pill or something because Kendall for sure wasn't. Oh damn, he felt his heart racing and felt he could pass out from shock any second.

"Kendall? Are you alright?" Carlos asked, worried about his friend beginning to sway side to side. Kendall shook his head and held his hands out.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just. . .I need to take a really long bath. . ." Kendall muttered, stepping into the bathroom and beginning to strip his clothes. Oh god, oh man. He couldn't believe that he was so _stupid _to not get a condom out and now he could have impregnated a celebrity that could sue him for rape or whatever. Oh man, how could he have fucked up so bad? And all of this because he couldn't get over some girl. He sighed, glancing down at something he knocked off the counter in his panicked stripping and picked the package up, his eyes widening for an entirely different reason.

It was a pregnancy kit. Dammit, Carlos.

Kendall stormed out of the bathroom, only in his boxer-briefs and Carlos turned again, looking at the blond confused. Then his eyes fell on the box in Kendall's grip and he gulped.

"Kendall, I can explain-"

"Carlos, don't tell me you're trying-"

"N-No, I know you don't. . ."

Both people were silent, unsure of what to say next. If it was obvious that Kendall desperately wanted to get a career as a hockey player and play on the ice for the rest of his life, it was obvious that his roommate desperately wanted a baby. Every time Carlos would see the pregnant men and women on the streets, either walking with a hand on the baby bump or with a baby curled in their arms, he would stare and watch with want and adoration. A couple that would always come to sit in the coffee shop Kendall worked at Carlos took great interest in, watching how they held one baby and had another one on the way.

And Carlos was ridiculously desperate to have a bundle of joy brewing inside himself.

He looked into everything, applying to be a surrogate, looking for a donor, he even tried to pick up some random guy off of the street just so he could sperm him and carry a child. But all the guys he met ran away from that idea real fast. Kendall tried to suggest adoption but Carlos didn't want to hear it. Kendall didn't care, if it meant his friend wasn't whoring himself out to get a baby, he was fine with it. And so, Carlos squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable from the blond's steely gaze and pouted. "Kendall-"

"Carlos, you need to stop this. If I'm an alcoholic, you're a. . .babyholic or something,"

"But babies are the most adorable thing in the entire world! And I want to start a family already!"

"You will Carlos. When the time is right and you have the right person,"

". . .If we're both single by the time we're twenty-seven, please impregnate me,"

"No,"

"Please Kendall? Think about our baby, our gorgeous baby!" Carlos begged and Kendall rolled his eyes.

". . .It will be too weird, Carlos,"

Carlos sniffled.

"Fine, be that way. I won't be the happy daddy of the next pop star, or a world renowned surgeon or even the President of the United States. I hope you're happy, Kendall,"

"Ugh, fine. But I'm going to pretend you're someone else,"

"Fine with me!" Carlos chirped and Kendall rolled his eyes. He hated how Carlos whipped out the puppy dog eyes and pout complete with baby whimpers. It completely made Kendall defenseless and eventually made him cave into the Latino's demands. He held his stomach, feeling slightly woozy and rushed to the bathroom, collapsing on the ground and flipping up the toilet seat to empty his stomach contents. He heard Carlos step inside, crouching down and rubbing his back soothingly. "I can't see how you could drink that stuff knowing what it does to you,"

"It's how I get rid of stress. Not everyone calms down by playing video games, you know," Kendall said in between lurches and he threw up again, Carlos continuing to rub his back. Kendall sat up and Carlos handed him a towel to wipe his face and Kendall groaned. "I don't think I'll be going to work today, can you go up there and tell Camille to fill in for me?"

"What makes you think I'm going to leave you here like this?"

"Because I know you want to sit and gawk at the pregnant couple that always come inside the shop,"

Carlos bit his lip and then sheepishly smiled.

"Call me if you need anything," he said softly and Kendall gave him a thumbs up. The Latino stepped out of the bathroom and Kendall slumped against the tub. He screwed up, big time. But then again, it wasn't always a guarantee to get pregnant on the first go, maybe he was stressing out and making his hangover more worse than it should be.

But for now, he'll keep that little secret to himself.

* * *

><p>And that's the second chapter for ya. I know mpreg is a very. . .delicate topic in fanfiction and I'm trying to write it as best as I could, hopefully not sounding too ridiculous. Well, read and review please! Or criticism if needed!<p> 


	3. Time in a Bottle

And another update! Man, this is probably the most I've updated over the course of one week. Mainly because I never had gotten so much feedback for a story. Hmm, maybe I should slow it down. But I don't know. I've combined this chapter and the next chapter together, so it might be a while til the next update at least. Anyways, thanks to veryjaneeyre, The Obfuscator's Canard, ObsessedwithDannyPhantom, Nick-J'z-Girl, katpawsnh, gameboy33349, fuzzybuzz21, Flyawayy, Bigtimebitch, swagtastickatie, Wonkabonbon, clt7brdgfrth, child who is cool, hahippy, EvilGeniusBookworm13 and tawneejboyd14 for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Thanks so much and hope you all enjoyed it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>The Coco Cabana Coffee Shop was a warm and cozy little place to be, the walls a golden color of the sun and the people inside that worked there just as friendly and peaceful as can be, greeting people with a smile and a hug. Outside of the shop, business and non-regular attendants viewed the place as Hippietown, USA, the people inside selling various concoctions that may or may not make the skin healthier and insides cleaned of all toxins and also having some clientele that dabbled in drugs and acid. Whatever stuff they were selling, they didn't want any part of it. But to Carlos, the coffee shop on the corner was Babyville, USA.<p>

Every time that Carlos would walk in, there would be children playing in the little designated Kid Corner of all different sizes and genders. And Carlos would join in with them, picking up dolls and joining in on the roleplay and pretend to be the prince that rescued the princess or the race car driver winning the big race or the talking dog that gave the children piggy back rides all over the coffee shop. He couldn't help himself, he absolutely loved children.

"Kendall still not coming in today?" Camille asked with tinge of concern in her voice. It had been a couple of weeks since Kendall's drunk adventure at the Casablanca and the blond still wasn't making much of an improvement. He was sluggish and vomiting more than ever, the slightest scent of something foul turning his stomach inside out. Carlos, being the naturally kind person, decided to take over Kendall's shift until he was able to get better. Of course, whenever the regular couple came in to order their usual drinks, Carlos had to stop and talk to them. They didn't mind the Latino's curious questions about pregnancy and parenting, everyone else was just a little annoyed that they weren't getting their drinks on time.

Carlos nodded, tying on Kendall's brown apron and the straps hanging off of his shoulders. "I'm thinking about taking him to a doctor or something. What if he got alcohol poisoning or something like that?"

"I'm sure it's stress from the 'Jo' thing," Camille said and Carlos nodded. Kendall has been known to make himself sick over the littlest things. And Carlos thought _he_ was the over emotional one in the friendship. A blond stepped in beside Camille, placing down two cups of steaming tea.

"Take these to table 9, Carlitos," the blond said with a toothy grin and Camille nudged him.

"Don't overwork him, Mason. He doesn't even have a job here,"

"Hey, he's wearing the apron, he works here," Mason said with a simple shrug and then patted Camille's stomach, "besides, don't want you working and stressing out the ba-"

Camille socked him straight into the stomach and Mason doubled over in pain, clutching onto his stomach. He glanced up at the brunette and groaned. "Right, do what you want," he coughed out and went over to get some more coffee cups. Carlos stared at the girl with a curious look and Camille pushed the tray over to him.

"Well, take it over to table 9," she said and quickly walked off. Carlos pondered and then shrugged. He wasn't there to wonder about the relationship between the dramatic Camille and the someone ditzy Mason, he was here to help Kendall out by working. And to see if the couple was going to come inside again. The door rang open as Carlos sat the tray down and he turned quickly, smile bright on his face. Then the smiled dimmed slightly, watching as a man and a woman walked inside and glancing around the coffee shop. They both took a seat near the window and continued the conversation they must have been having outside. Carlos pouted, when was that couple coming?

The man glanced over at Carlos and beckoned him over, Carlos walking over and giving a friendly wave. The man raised an eyebrow and the woman smiled.

"Yes, get me a Macchiato with extra cocoa shavings, an almond glazed muffin and a Miami Vice," the man said and returned to his conversation. Carlos stood, watching with a confused expression. He didn't even know if they even had those things on the menu. He didn't even know what some of those things were. So he slowly made his way over to the counter, Mason playing with the bell.

"Um, Mason?"

"Yes, Carlitos?"

"Can Buddha Bob make a Macchiato with extra cocoa shavings. . .and a Miami Vice. . .and I don't think Stephanie made any muffins today. . ."

"Say no more, I'm on it," the blond said with a perky smile, pulling out two mugs and pulling out two dark packets. He poured the mixture into both mugs, then some hot water steaming from the coffee maker. He stirred them up a bit, adding chocolate chips and whipped cream and stuck a straw in both. "And as for the muffin," he reached underneath the counter and pulled out a plastic wrapped muffin, "banana nut is pretty much the same thing, right?"

". . .Right," Carlos said wearily, taking the two warm mugs and the muffin and placing them on the tray. Carlos walked over, keeping the tray as balanced as possible and the door rang open once more, two men stepping inside with one pushing a stroller while the other was maneuvering his baby bump around the various chairs. Carlos turned his head and his eyes lit up.

Then he heard screaming. Very, very loud screaming.

He turned to find that he let the tray slip and the two mugs of coffee went falling all over the man's lap and the table. He jumped back, holding the tray as if to protect himself from the man's rage and peered out from behind the black plastic.

"What is the matter with you! Can't you pay any attention!" the man shouted and Carlos shook. He couldn't deal with pressure, not at all. And the way that the man was shouting, dimples prominent in his cheeks made Carlos think of two things. One was that he hoped Kendall didn't find out about this.

And two was how cute a baby might look with dimples.

He couldn't help himself. He was now staring at the man's face, taking in the chocolate brown eyes, the darling dimples, the soft deep brown hair. Oh if he had a baby by this man, it would be _gorgeous_. And the man was wearing a nice clean business suit (well, until Carlos spilled all of the drinks on him) which meant that he must have been well-educated or at least working in a well paying job. Which meant that their baby would get the best schooling possible. This was Carlos' soul-mate! The perfect person to have lots and lots of babies with!

Too bad the man hated Carlos' guts at the moment and was only getting more frustrated at Carlos' dreamy expression.

"Ugh, forget it. Kelly, let's go," the man grumbled out and the woman grabbed her purse.

"Logan, don't worry about it," she whispered and Carlos closed his eyes. Logan. . .Logan Jr? No. . .Carlos Jr? Nah. . .he did like the name Marcos. . .Marcos Armando Logan Garcia. He shuddered, he needed some help with baby names. Carlos smiled.

It was a good day in the Coco Cabana and Carlos felt the happiest he could be.

Meanwhile, Kendall Knight felt like crap, plain and simple.

It's been three or four weeks since he was drunk at the Casablanca and he still felt horrible. Carlos had to start cooking dinner again since any take out food the Latino brought home made Kendall's stomach upturn and clench, even just smelling it made the blond sick. Though, Kendall was starting to grow a fondness for fruits. That was possibly the only thing he could eat without having to run to the bathroom.

Carlos was almost positive that Kendall was suffering from alcohol poisoning and every time the blond vomited, Carlos would beg to take him to the hospital. But one thing about Kendall that everyone knew was that he was stubborn. If he thinks nothing was wrong with him, then nothing was wrong with him. And so, Kendall continued to throw up whenever something made his stomach queasy and Carlos left him be, deciding to focus on winning the James Diamond VIP Meet & Greet instead and to find out the full identity of 'Logan' aka 'Future Baby's Father'. Kendall really didn't care, as long as Carlos wasn't crossing into stalker territory.

Carlos was sitting on the orange sofa, phone in his lap and radio next to him on the table as Kendall stepped out of the bathroom for what felt like the fifth time that day. Kendall groaned and held his head.

"God, why do I feel like this?" he moaned out and Carlos glanced up at him, fingers pressing on the phone button.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital now?"

"I don't feel that bad," Kendall grumbled and Carlos rolled his eyes, sighing and placing the phone down. "What's with you?"

"I wasn't caller 98," Carlos said with a pout, "now I have to wait until 1:30 to call again,"

Kendall rolled his eyes. He didn't know which one Carlos was more obsessed about, James Diamond or babies. He shuddered at the thought of the singer. There wasn't any news about any recent pregnancies, Kendall didn't know if maybe they weren't talking about it or it never happened or if he maybe got the baby terminated before news got out. He slumped on the couch next to his friend and sighed, feeling a cold sweat develop over his skin. Carlos stuck his hand out and placed it against Kendall's forehead.

"You look really sick,"

"I'm fine Carlos," Kendall said, pushing away Carlos' hand and Carlos frowned, crossing his arms.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant," he said and Kendall felt his heart stop for a quick second before beginning to beat erratically.

"W-Why do you say that?"

"Well I know when my _dad_," Carlos started smiling bright, proud of being the small percentage of children from a successful male pregnancy, " told me stories about him being pregnant with me, he used to be sensitive around fried foods and certain smells. He also had dizzy spells every now and then. . .you're just showing the same symptoms,"

". . .It's just a freaky coincidence," Kendall said quickly, getting up from the couch and walking to the bathroom. Carlos shrugged and picked up the phone again, trying to see if he could call early.

Kendall stared at his reflection in the mirror, his face pale and sweaty. He couldn't be pregnant. He just couldn't be. But then again, that would have explained why he felt so sore the morning after the night at Casablanca. Maybe he was the one that wasn't topping that night. . .now Kendall's non-existent loser bar went up by five percent. He glanced back at the door, hearing the radio announcing the phone lines were now open and he reached down into the cupboard, finding Carlos' stash of kits he hidden from Kendall. It was times like this (though Kendall never expected a time like this to actually come for him) that Kendall was grateful Carlos was crazy about having babies and practically kept a pharmacy in the bathroom. It saved Kendall the time, money and embarrassment.

Kendall pulled out several of the kits, each with a different brand name on them and gulped. What if Carlos found him messing around with this stuff? Just one mention of something about babies made the Latino go into a frenzy of questions and geeking out. And Kendall really wasn't up for answering questions about something that should have never happened.

If it really did happen.

Kendall held one box in his hand, reading the package with a raised eyebrow. 'First Test for Men'? Was there really a difference between male and female when the tester was doing the same thing? Just peeing on a stick, that's all you had to do, right? But Kendall felt awkward just from holding the box, fumbling with it and pulling out the plastic piece. He stared at it for a couple of minutes, then heard Carlos groan again at not being the right caller and Kendall glanced back down at the test. He needed to do it fast.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, trying to let nature run its course. He opened his eyes at Carlos turning up the radio louder and glanced down at the stick in his hand, looking in the little window to see what the test read.

A little blue plus. Kendall stared with mouth agape.

He threw the test into the trash and ripped open another package, turning on the water faucet to clear his mind again. That last one had to had been a mistake, it just had to. Kendall couldn't be pregnant with someone else's child. Someone he didn't even know. What kind of slut is he to let someone have sex with him and then get him pregnant?

A slut that was going to face a lot of hell.

He glanced down at the second test and it still showed the little blue plus and Kendall frowned. Was this some kind of sick joke? Or did Carlos buy some defective tests so he could believe he was pregnant? He threw that test in the trash too, yanking a third test that clearly said 'yes' or 'no'. Maybe he was reading the test wrong, maybe a plus meant he was 'positively not pregnant'. Maybe that was it, that had to be it.

Then he done his business, waited for a little while and then glanced down at the test, a beaming red 'Yes' in the window. He felt his heart stop.

He was pregnant. He was pregnant with James Diamond's child. He was carrying a baby fathered by someone he didn't even know. He didn't even know if James knew about the possible pregnancy. He didn't know if James even remembers him. His dream of playing hockey was gone. His dream of traveling the world to play with different teams vanished. All because of the little life that was beginning to grow inside of him. What was he going to do? He didn't know the first thing about being a father or a parent. He didn't know how to make children laugh or stop crying or anything like that. He was a total hockey head, he didn't have the same mind like Carlos.

Carlos. There was no way he was going to be able to hide the pregnancy from him for too long. Kendall was going to start to show as time passed and it wouldn't be long until Carlos starts asking who was the father. Maybe he could get it aborted before he found out. . .

Carlos busted through the bathroom door and Kendall jumped, throwing the test into the trash and throwing piles and piles of tissue afterwards inside to cover them up. Carlos was too ecstatic to notice his friend's strange behavior, smiling brightly and tugging the telephone cord.

"Guess what?" he chirped and Kendall smiled nervously.

". . .Um-"

"I got the tickets!" Carlos answered his own question, bouncing about in the doorframe, "you and me are going to meet James! He's going to sign his CD, we get to shake his hand, it's going to be great!"

". . .Oh. . .yeah. . ." Kendall said, face frozen as Carlos bounced over and hugged his stiff body tightly.

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p>I probably should have mentioned last chapter that this chapter was the one Carlos and Logan meet, but it wasn't really that big of a deal. I'm going to be taking a different approach for the Cargan this story, from the cutesy, lovey-dovey, cuddle pairing to the pairing that kind of fights with each other, like in Big Time Terror and Big Time Photo Shoot. But there will be cuddle moments later. Well, please review! And criticism if you think it's needed!<p> 


	4. Trip Stumble and Fall

Another chapter up! Well, this one is kind of long I guess. But then again, lot of stuff happens this chapter. Well, thanks to Writer-4ever-and-always, Twilightgirl434, Living Life and Loving It, child who is cool, MerielTLA, Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, Gotta Live It Big Time, EvilGeniusBookworm13, SimplyAnonymous101, hahippy and Bigtimebitch for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>James forced on another fake smile as another crying and flustered girl came up to the table to get his autograph and shake his hand and babble on about how she was his number one fan. It was all ridiculous to begin with, James didn't even want to be there. But Logan had promised that this would make James look at least productive and not still in the slumps about Jett. And it was the only thing that Logan could think about at such notice and to get his name out in the public again.<p>

Beggars can't be choosers after all.

And it was always the weird group of fans that came to the meet and greet. The ones that were bordering on stalker status and just plain crazy. Girls were sobbing over him, screaming his name, trying to paw and grab at him whenever he walked by. It was absolutely insane, but then again it was the price of fame. All James had to do was take a couple of pictures, sign a couple of CDs and then be able to go home. And if a cute fan happened to be among the crowd of crazy ones, maybe he'll take them home with him. . .nah, Logan will have a spaz attack.

And in the mist of the swarming girls and fanatic fans, Carlos and Kendall were standing in the line, Carlos bouncing up and down on his heels. He never met James up close, sure he's been to his concerts and stuff like that, but now he gets to meet him! He gets to _touch _him. It was almost too much for Carlos to handle. Kendall, on the other hand, was stiff as can be. Carlos just assumed it was from nerves at meeting a celebrity. Kendall was nervous.

But it was nerves of a different subject.

What was he going to do when he came face to face with the father of his unborn child? What was he going to say? Should he say anything at all? What was there to say? He was going to sound like a complete idiot if James didn't even remember it. Especially since both of them were drunk off their asses. He felt his heart beat and thud every time the line moved and was debating in his mind whether or not to just run off. But the way that Carlos would sometimes pull him along, shaking him from his train of thought, it would make it very difficult to leave. He could see the celebrity shaking hands and conversing with the fans and his heart began to beat even faster now, remembering the night.

James' hair wasn't combed neat and stylized like it was now, it was tousled and sticking up from all ends from Kendall running fingers through it and pulling at it. His cheeks were light and tanned now, but they were flushed and red when Kendall was kissing them. He remembered the occasional smirk James gave at the smiling fans, the same smirk James gave Kendall when the blond moaned in pleasure at James touching him in all the right places. And whenever James opened his mouth to give a laugh at a girl's bad joke, Kendall couldn't help but think about the other noises that came from James' lips, the moans and the heavy breathing and the 'oh yeah's. Kendall felt his brain going numb and his mouth going dry. Carlos nudged the taller boy.

"We're almost there!" he chirped in happiness, then noticed Kendall's sick expression, "A-Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

Kendall needed to lie down and possibly wake up from the nightmare he was living. He pat the Latino on the shoulder. "No, I'm alright," the blond muttered out, eyes still staring at the brunette waving goodbye at departing fans. They were so close, they could now hear his voice clearly and the words that he was saying. It was now or never, he just had to find the right way to tell him. To tell a celebrity that he just knocked up some random guy off the street and they were going to have a baby. Or not, Kendall really didn't know what the hell to do anymore. And when the girl in front of them walked up to the table to get her minute with James, everything that he was planning on saying to the brunette went out of his head.

He was fucked, end of story.

James waved off the next girl, glad that the overly excited teen was leaving and glanced over at the next two people in line. A Latino and a turning red blond. James smiled a bit, they both were cute. Maybe they would be interested in a threesome later at his home, that is, if Logan wasn't around to nag him about other publicity ideas. Carlos bounded over to the table first, Kendall shakily walking over a couple seconds later.

"Hi!" Carlos chirped and James smiled. Yep, this one was adorable. He flipped open the CD and pulled out the pen, signing his usual signature with swift movements.

"You enjoyed the CD?" James asked, eyes flickering to both of the males. Carlos nodded enthusiastically, Kendall just stared with lip quivering in nerves. He needed to tell him. Just blurt it out. 'I'm having your baby!', four simple words! Oh god, he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it at all. James stared at the now shaking blond, glancing at Carlos. "Uh, is your friend okay?"

Oh man, he didn't remember him. He doesn't remember what happened. This _is _a nightmare. Carlos gently touched Kendall's arm.

"Kendall? Are you alright?"

Kendall's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body going limp and he fell straight to the floor, Carlos screaming as the blond hit the carpeted ground. James jumped up from his seat, staring at Kendall with wide eyes.

"Quick! Call 911!" he shouted, walking over and lifting Kendall's head a bit. His heart was racing, no one ever fainted at the signings before. He didn't even know he could make someone faint over him like that. Carlos was pacing back and forth, security trying to keep the crowd from going wild and panicked. James placed a hand over Kendall's chest, then moving it up to Kendall's neck. He felt a pulse, so at least he wasn't dead. What a way to get into the headlines. 'Fan Faints at James Diamond Signing', Jett would be laughing once he hears about this. Logan came running over, pushing James aside and lifting Kendall's legs slightly.

"How long has he been out?"

"Like a couple of minutes. Logan, what are we going to do? This is bad,"

"I think he'll be alright, just keep a look out for paramedics," the manager replied, James nodding slightly and continuing to stare at the blond. Carlos was staring at Kendall for a few seconds. Then his eyes fell on Logan and he felt his heart do somersaults. The mystery guy knew James? Oh wow, what if he was a celebrity too? What if he was his producer? Or his manager? Logan had became ten times more attractive in Carlos' eyes if he knew James personally. Not that Logan wasn't attractive before, but still, knowing James would be a plus.

But now, he should be focusing on Kendall. Kendall was in greater need now.

The paramedics came and then gently placed Kendall on the gurney, ushering the worried Carlos along with them. Logan bit his lip as he watched the last of the men in white walk out of the room, turning to the singer. "After this is all over, we need to visit him,"

"What?" James asked, looking at the brunette with with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' smile.

"It will look good that you were concerned about a fan's health. We'll just sit with him and then you can leave,"

"Logan-"

"I'm just trying to help you in your career, okay?" Logan said exhausted and James pouted. Great, more time wasted for the singer.

Kendall groaned in pain, his head being moved slightly as another pillow was being slipped underneath. His eyes fluttered open to see Carlos and he smiled a bit.

"I'm not at the hospital, am I?" the blond asked and Carlos nodded. "Carlos, I told you I was fine,"

"Kendall, you _fainted_," the Latino said sternly, moving over to sit in the green chair for visitors beside Kendall's bed. "You're just being checked on and then we can leave,"

"Right, right," Kendall muttered, shifting so he was sitting up in the small bed. Carlos twiddled his fingers, the both of them sitting in complete silence and waiting for the doctor to arrive. He glanced over at the clock, the signing ended a couple hours ago. It shouldn't take this long to see if Kendall was alright, the doctor saying he wanted to run a couple of tests first. He hoped Kendall didn't faint because of being stressed out about Jo. He hoped he wasn't making himself sick about Jo either.

The door opened and Carlos stood up expecting the doctor, but instead, seeing Logan and James walking through. Logan smiled a bit, holding his hand out and shaking Carlos' stunned one.

"Hello, I'm Logan Mitchell, James Diamond's manager," Logan introduced himself and Carlos dumbly nodded his head, eyelids fluttering. "We just wanted to check up on you to make sure your friend was okay,"

"You're caring too? Oh wow," Carlos said dreamily and Logan raised an eyebrow. The Latino blushed and shook his head. "I mean, uh, yeah the doctor said he was just going to run some tests and then come back with the results,"

"Good then," Logan said and smiled. Carlos sheepishly smiled back.

"You don't remember me from the coffee shop?" Carlos asked and Logan paused.

". . .Were you the one that spilled coffee all over me?"

"You did what?" Kendall asked and Carlos made a laugh.

"No, no. That wasn't me. That was. . .someone else. I was. . .the other guy. . ."

". . .I see," Logan said sternly, stepping over to James and whispering to him about something. Carlos pouted, he shouldn't have brought that up again. But then again, when they were married and having little kids, Carlos was sure they would look back on that day and laugh and laugh.

But the way Logan was now currently glaring at him made him think it might take a couple more years after that.

The door swung open again and in stepped the doctor, sunglasses perched on his nose and swiping a comb through his long hair.

"Well, great news. Both of them are in fabulous condition!" the doctor chirped and Kendall gulped. When Carlos said they were running tests, he was hoping they weren't running tests that revealed the little secret. Carlos smiled brightly then paused.

". . .Both? Who's both?"

The doctor turned to Carlos and grabbed his hand, shaking it happily.

"He must have not told you. I see, it's always a pleasure to bring the news to the new father myself!"

"F-Father?" Carlos stuttered out and Logan and James began to clap.

"Congratulations you two," James said happily and Kendall gulped again. He wasn't sure if he would be saying that when he finds out who the real father was. Carlos looked around the room at everyone then at Kendall, then back at the doctor.

"He's p-pregnant?"

"Yep! Little thing is just an embryo now though, needs to be monitored and such, but at this stage there should be a heartbeat,"

Heartbeat? Oh shit, this is really happening. Kendall wanted to take the many pillows behind him and just smother himself to death. This is bad, really really bad. Then Carlos made things worse.

"But. . .but I'm not the father," Carlos said quietly and everyone that was clapping stopped, an awkward silence coming over the room. Carlos turned to Kendall, mixtures of confusion, panic, excitement, and slight rage coming over his face. "Kendall. . .what's going on?"

Kendall shifted in the bed, uncomfortable from all the eyes watching his every move. "W-Well. . .remember when I went to the Casablanca? Yeah. . .I didn't just drink that night. . ."

Kendall kept on glancing over at James, hoping that something would click in the brunette's mind and that he would realize that 'oh crap, I'm the real father'. But instead, James stared at Kendall, blissfully ignorant of what was going on. "But. . .but I know who the father is, so. . ."

"Who!" Carlos shouted, rushing over and kneeling beside the bed, "Who is it!"

". . .Um. . .it might be hard to explain," Kendall said softly, practically staring directly at James. God damn, why couldn't he put 2 and 2 together! Logan glanced around the room and then gave a nervous cough.

"Well, I think we should be leaving now," Logan said quietly, pushing James towards the door and Kendall shot up.

"H-He can't leave!" Kendall stuttered out and James glanced over at him. Come to think about it, the blond did look familiar, but James couldn't place his finger from where. He would have figured he'd remember someone with eyebrows that large and dimples so cute. Where oh where did he see him from? Kendall grabbed at the sheets, gripping and grasping nervously. "I-I met someone at the Casablanca, we had a lot of drinks and. . .and things just got out of hand. . .we were careless. . ."

Fuck, James still had that blank expression on his face. Kendall wanted to punch him over how difficult he's making this. Kendall shuddered a breath, trying to get himself together. "It's James. . .I'm pregnant and it's his,"

And with that, everyone's eyes went impossibly wide.

Logan was the first to interject.

"Hold on, James couldn't possibly have been-" then he remembered James calling about picking him up from a place called the 'Casablanca Club' and then he bit his lip. It was a possibility. . .no, he can't think it was a possibility, this kind of thing would ruin James' career. He would appear to be nothing other than a hormone-crazed idiot, a careless slut, some brainless whore that just followed alcohol-driven impulses. Even if some of those things pretty much were true about the singer, Logan couldn't let them leak out to the public and gossiping eyes. This is horrible.

"Well, how do you know that it was me?" James asked and Logan smiled a bit. Yeah, James could have been there at the club to drink, but that didn't mean that he was there to have sex with the blond. Kendall frowned, was he actually trying to deny the whole thing? Calling him a liar?

"Well I remember that the person that knocked me up was very distraught about someone dumping them flat on their ass and jealous about their new girlfriend," Kendall explained.

"So? Who was the person that dumped them?" James asked, now feeling his head throb. Why was he asking these questions, the memory of what happened that night was slowly coming back. Kendall tapped his finger on his chin.

". . .I think it was. . .um," Okay, maybe Kendall wasn't paying that much attention to James' sob story when he was telling him. He was pretty much drowning himself in beer and staring at the beautiful brunette. So when he fell silent, James smirked. As long as there was reasonable doubt, there was no way to say right now the baby belonged to James.

Even though both future parents knew the story was true.

Logan started pacing around the room, nervously biting his nails as Carlos was biting his lip, not sure of what to say at the moment. He didn't know whether to be completely amazed that Kendall actually was having a baby, or sad because he wasn't the one having the baby, or upset because hey, James Diamond was the freaking father and the baby was bound to be beautiful, or just be panicked all together. "Look, I don't want anything. In fact, I was thinking about getting an abortion-"

"NO!" Carlos shouted and everyone jumped. He grasped Kendall's hand tightly, staring at him with watery eyes. "Don't kill it! It's a baby! Whether planned or not, it's an innocent life! Don't kill it!" he cried and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"If he gets an abortion, then the whole problem will go away," Logan suggested and Carlos gasped at him. How dare he say something so heartless! Something so cruel!

"It's not a problem, it's a beautiful stage of life!" Carlos shouted and Logan rolled his eyes. What a hippie. James rubbed his arm nervously.

"Well, maybe we can take a paternity test-"

"Are you kidding? That's just a scandal waiting to happen!" Logan panicked.

"Look, he doesn't want the kid and neither do I. I'll just get an abortion," Kendall said, his head throbbing from all of this pressure.

"Kendall!" Carlos whined and Kendall pushed him away. The doctor made a nervous cough, letting everyone else know that he was still in the room with them.

"Well. . .whatever you decide to do. . .two weeks from now we need to do a follow up. Male pregnancies need to be monitored closely, after all,"

Kendall nodded, ignoring Carlos' pouting lip. It wasn't going to get to him today, he was sticking to his decision. He didn't want to raise a child on his own. He didn't want to be any trouble to James any longer.

He just wanted to go home and have himself a nice long sleep. Today, was a stressful day.

* * *

><p>And there we have it. I have like a bunch of chapters already written up and things, just need to look over them and see if they sound right. And I hope that you all enjoyed it! Reviews are well wanted! Tell me what you think about the story so far, now especially that everyone's aware of the pregnancy! Review, review, review!<p> 


	5. Little Child

Another day, another chapter. Well, this one is kind of short, at least in my opinion. And like it usually is, updated fast. But I'm into this story, so it's going to have a lot written for it. Well, thanks to Ercassiel-x, fancykid, Bigtimebitch, tmmdeathwishraven, Gotta Live It Big Time, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, MerielTLA, Living Life and Loving It, tank602, hahippy and child who is cool for the alerts and reviews! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"I think you should have blackmailed him," Mason said with a goofy grin and Camille socked him in the arm. "Ow, I hope the baby doesn't hit me as much as you do,"<p>

"Mason!" Camille hissed and he smiled some more as Kendall rolled his eyes. Camille Roberts, soon to be Camille Rhodes, was not the person to bother on a normal basis. Now at 11 weeks pregnant, the slightest word made her want to hit something. And that would usually be her fiance. Kendall glanced at her stomach, she being still fairly small. But her waist was starting to thicken a bit, a small bump low on the abdomen. Mason placed his hand over her stomach.

"Mommy's just a little tired, don't worry about it, darling," he cooed to the stomach and Camille rolled her eyes. He glanced back over and then placed a hand over Kendall's stomach. "And our baby is going to play with you on weekends at your rich house with all your toys," he said with a smile and Kendall pushed him away.

"I told you I'm getting it aborted," Kendall scoffed and then shot a wary glance at Carlos, who was sulking in the Kids Corner. Ever since they got home from the hospital, Carlos was depressed as can be. It was absolutely ridiculous how the Latino was reacting over Kendall's own body. It was his decision, James didn't want the baby anyways. Just get it over with and they can move on with their lives. Mason pouted.

"He didn't mean it," he told Kendall's stomach and Kendall pushed him away again. "Don't kill it, you can let Carlos raise it,"

"If you have forgotten, Carlos is the one that wants to be pregnant. It just wouldn't be the same,"

"So? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't object so long as he knows it's still alive,"

Kendall bit his lip. He was supposed to go down to the abortion clinic right after his shift at work. And Carlos for some strange reason was going to tag along. If anything, Kendall thought Carlos was going to schedule a funeral for the little life once Kendall walked inside the building. He was torturing himself and it was slowly building on Kendall's guilt.

Dammit, the Latino found another way to make Kendall feel guilty without using the puppy dog eyes. Camille started to hold her own stomach, gently rubbing it.

"Well, whatever you decide to do, me and Mason are right here to support you," she said softly and Kendall smiled.

"And Mason/Camille Jr. too," Mason threw in and Kendall smiled more. Mason got up and went back to the counter to wipe up while Camille scooted closer to Kendall.

"Did he. . .was he angry or anything?" she whispered and Kendall shrugged, thinking about the celebrity once more.

"I don't know what was going on in his mind. He was just staring at me with some dumb expression and then once I said it, he was trying to deny it. Camille, he doesn't want the baby so why put up with it?"

"But do you want it?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?" she asked and Kendall paused. Did he want the baby? Even though he didn't want to admit it yet, the thought of carrying a life was actually kind of moving. But. . .but he just can't take care of a baby right now, now was not the right time. Camille patted his leg, getting up from her seat. "Just, take the time right now to think. This is one of those life changing moments," she said softly and went over to the counter. Life changing indeed.

The drive to the center was a quiet one. Carlos was just staring ahead at the road as Kendall drove slowly along. It made the drive awkward and more uncomfortable than it needed to be. Kendall should have just sneaked out of the coffee shop when Carlos wasn't looking, just to save the suffering for both of them. Finally, they arrived at the clinic, the building small and plain. Kendall pulled into the parking lot and threw the transition into park, glancing over at Carlos' sullen expression.

". . .Do you want to talk?" Kendall asked softly and Carlos sniffled. Kendall sighed deeply, he should have tried to sneak out.

"Kendall, this baby could be the best thing that happens to you in your life. And since you're a male, if you get an abortion, the chances of you having more children are lowered,"

"So? That's a good thing. That means I can have all the sex I want without worrying about kids,"

That statement sounded completely slutty and Kendall was now biting his lip wishing he could take that back. Carlos pouted.

"You know what the doctor said. The baby's supposed to have a heartbeat by now. It could feel pain,"

"Carlos, no it can't,"

"It's alive, isn't it? It has a heartbeat. _It can feel pain_,"

". . .Just. . ."

"And I'm sure what they said on Juno is right, it probably has fingernails and everything,"

Kendall stared at the Latino for a few seconds, then unbuckled the seatbelt and got out the car, not looking back at the person he left behind in the vehicle. The clinic was cold and barely anyone waiting in the lobby, save for a woman obnoxiously popping her gum and a man sitting nervously in a chair across from her. He walked over to the counter and tapped the bell, the receptionist glancing up at him.

"Um. . .I'm here for an appointment. . .for. . .um,"

"Sign in and here's some paperwork," she said, tossing some papers and a clipboard onto the counter and returning to her own work. Kendall frowned a bit before signing his name on the sheet and then taking his papers to a secluded seat. He tapped the pen on the clipboard, biting his lip nervously as Camille and Carlos' words came to mind. Did he really want to go through with this? This could change his life completely. He shook his head, no, if he goes through with this then everything will go away and he could move on with his life.

Bullshit.

It would never go away. Kendall would think about the could-have-been child every single day of his life. He would wonder if it could have been a boy or a girl, what kind of person they would have been. He would think about all the things they could have done together, taking them to their first hockey game, seeing them go off to their senior prom, watching them graduate. He would think on how much he would have loved his child. The child that had a heartbeat and possibly some fingernails.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

Carlos rocked in his seat, biting his lip. This was possibly the worst day of his life, and he wasn't sure why. How could Kendall and James not be happy for this little bundle of joy? Carlos would be crying rivers of happiness if he knew that was happening to him. Kendall didn't appreciate it, he should be so lucky that happened to him. Carlos couldn't even get drunk enough to pick someone up and have sex with them. And he tried. He glanced over to the clinic once more and his eyes widened, spotting Kendall quickly walking out of the building. He eyed the blond walking over to the car and opening the door, sliding into the seat and buckling the seat belt.

"Your baby is going to thank you for this day," Carlos said happily as they drove out and onto the street.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall grumbled, though feeling his heart fluttering. This baby was going to change his life. Hopefully for the better.

* * *

><p>"Dude, you fucked up bad,"<p>

"Yeah, I know Dak," James muttered, clicking furiously on the game controller and trying to kill his friend's character on the TV screen. The teenage heartthrob rolled his eyes.

"I mean, seriously dude. You forgot to put on a condom and then got the guy pregnant,"

"Yeah, I know Dak. I was there,"

". . .Is he hot?" Dak asked curiously and James smirked.

"He's fuckable,"

"Sweet,"

Logan came walking into the living room, taking the controller out of Dak's hands and clicking pause on the game. "Logan!" the singer cried out in frustration. He was so close to getting Dak's character! Logan tossed the controller on the other couch and pulled out his cell phone.

"He didn't go through with it," Logan said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice and James quirked an eyebrow. Logan sighed, clicking a button on his phone:

'_Uh, hi, this is Kendall Knight. . .um the guy that's. . .having James' kid. . .yeah. I'm just calling to let you know that. . .I'm not having the abortion. A-And like I said, I'm not asking for anything, I mean, I'll __move to Mexico or something. . .but if you want to know or if you care, uh, I'll find a clinic and call you back on the next appointment date. . .goodbye_,'

The nervous message ended with Logan clicking the button off again.

"I already left him a message and scheduled an appointment for _both _of you at the clinic downtown. I need to talk to Kelly to see if we can some how make something good out of this mess," Logan said, rubbing his forehead. James frowned, it wasn't his fault. Jett was the reason that James went to the bar in the first place and Kendall was willing to lend a shoulder to cry on and James was _really _horny and Kendall was the only one around. . .okay, it might have been a little bit of James' fault.

Damn blonds.

* * *

><p>There's the next chapter for ya. I don't think the next one will be up until later on in the week, going to try and update the other BTR stories I have and debating over myself to add another story to juggle, but whatever. Next chapter's the appointment and stuff! See what's going on with the baby so far, and also the first twist in this story, da dah! So if you want to find out what that is, please give me some feedback and reviews! Review, review, review!<p> 


	6. Rumors

And here we are with the next chapter! I don't know, I rewrote this chapter a couple of times and it could have maybe gone better, but at the same time, I got what I wanted to get across. Oh well. Thanks to Alicedavidhatter, ammg, sxjlove, child who is cool, MerielTLA, tmmdeathwishraven, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Love-Live-Keep Secrets, Gotta Live It Big Time, tank602, hahippy and Ercassiel-x for the alerts and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall shuffled from foot to foot, standing outside the clinic that Logan told him to go to. It was a real classy place, little topiary garden in front of the shining glass windows. And the name of the clinic, 35th Avenues Pregnancy Clinic, even sounded like it cost a lot of money. Carlos was staring at it in awe, mouth hanging open slightly.<p>

"I want to come here when I have my baby,"

Kendall was feeling a bit morbid at the moment, the cruel urge to say 'If you can even have one' tugging at his lips. Must have been the mood swings taking affect. He just hoped they didn't take over when James and Logan came. He spotted the two well-dressed men approaching them, Logan carrying a brown suitcase and James wearing dazzling sunglasses on a cloudy day.

"Well don't stand there, go inside," Logan ushered them in quickly, possibly not to get noticed by anyone on the street and start asking questions as to why James Diamond was walking into a pregnancy clinic. The small lobby was adorned with spring colors and hundreds of photos of newborn babies. Fresh cut flowers were in the purple vase sitting on the receptionist's desk and little paintings of honeybees and butterflies covered the lavender walls. Carlos was taking his time, savoring each and every step around the lobby while James went to stare at the baby pictures, either dreading the one that was coming in nine months or just checking his reflection in the glass. The receptionist smiled.

"Name please?"

"Um, Kendall Knight," Kendall said, taking in the sterling silver call bell. She laughed lightly.

"Actually, we make appointments for the baby," she explained and Kendall mouthed an 'Oh'. It was kind of cute now that he thought about it. Carlos would love this place. Logan nudged him aside a bit.

"Baby Diamond," he said and she nodded. Kendall shot Logan a scowl and Logan shrugged, "Hey, he's the one that's going to be paying for all of this,"

"I'm _what_?" James snapped and Logan rolled his eyes.

"What, did you think I was going to get some cheap obstetrician that could kill your baby?"

"Logan. . ." James said warily. Since when was Logan concerned about the baby? James thought if the baby was gone, then they could go back to normal.

The manager must have something up his sleeve.

"Go down the hallway and first door to your left will be the waiting room for the expecting couples," she said with a smile and Logan nodded, gently nudging Kendall along. Carlos skipped along after them, oohing and ah-ing at the darling photographs of babies galore and James dragged his feet shortly after. He really didn't want to be here. Logan fell back in step, pushing James ahead so he was walking with Kendall and James rolled his eyes. Yep, the manager definitely had something up his sleeve.

"So. . .does your manager follow you around everywhere?" Kendall asked, hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans.

"I don't know. Does your little friend follow you around everywhere?" James asked, sticking his hands in the pockets of his $150 custom made denim pants.

"Well since he's the only one that actually cares about the baby, why not?"

"Well maybe if you didn't get so drunk and slutty, we both wouldn't have to be here," James muttered under his breath.

"You know, I'm pregnant which means I have mood swings. Which means that right now I will rip off your dick and dice it into bits if you don't shut up and _let me be_," Kendall said through clenched teeth.

Well, that made James be quiet. Carlos gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"He's usually a real nice guy. You'll love him. . .and the baby," Carlos threw in and James rolled his eyes as they stepped into the waiting room. There were two couples talking and nuzzling each other affectionately, a woman rubbing her very pregnant stomach whilst reading, a nervous man bouncing his knee up and down, and a man watching a little toddler running around with her little doll in her tight fist. Kendall sat down and Logan made sure James sat next to the hormonal blond, the manager and Carlos sitting across from them in the chairs next to one couple.

The woman smiled at Carlos as Carlos stared at her stomach, round as can be.

"First pregnancy?" she asked and then glanced over to Logan. "Oh, the baby is going to be gorgeous,"

Logan looked over at her and smiled nervously.

"Oh no, we're not a couple. We're here for them," he pointed at the two frowning men across from them. She nodded, giving a nervous smile at James' scowling face and then went back to reading her book. Carlos pouted a bit and glanced at Logan.

"She gave you a complement you know,"

"How so?"

"She's saying we could make beautiful babies," Carlos said. He was probably moving a little too fast but he at least wanted to see if Logan wanted kids too. Otherwise, it would be pointless chasing him. Logan gave Carlos an exhausted look, then took in the Latino closely.

". . .Hm. . .I suppose we would have cute children," Logan said and Carlos smiled extremely bright. ". . .Um, but I am far too busy to be settling down at the moment," he then glanced over to James and though about Dak, "come to think about it, it already feels like I'm a parent of some sort,"

"And I'm sure you'll be the best parent in the world," Carlos said dreamily, staring at Logan with wide eyes. Logan gave a nervous smile and then grabbed a magazine, trying to hide from Carlos' wide-eyed stare.

"Baby Diamond?"

Kendall and James both glanced over at a male nurse standing in the doorway, clipboard in hand and smiling brightly. The four of them got up but then the nurse raised his hand up, "I'm sorry but only the father and the carrier are allowed in the room,"

Carlos turned to Kendall, pleading look in his eyes. Kendall sighed and shook his head and Carlos slumped back into his seat. The nurse gave an apologetic look as the two men walked into the hallway and closed the door.

"Poor thing. I feel bad but its standard procedure and all. We try to keep an intimate setting between the doctor and the patients. Speaking of which, how are you two? Feeling good? Good! My name's Spencer and I'll be seeing a lot of you two over these great nine months. First pregnancy? You two have that nervous look on both of your faces. Which one's carrying?" the nurse chattered excitedly and Kendall raised a nervous hand, "Oh of course you're carrying! You have that glow about you. And my is your partner handsome. Both of you are! That baby is going to look like they came straight from Vogue once they're born!" Spencer chirped excitedly and Kendall smiled back. Maybe he'll like this place after all.

Spencer led them to a room covered in deep green paint and adorned with charts and prestigious awards and certificates. "Just take a seat and the doctor will be here shortly," the nurse chirped once more before closing the door and leaving the two to their privacy. James walked along the wall, looking at the framed certificates and whistled.

"Wow Harvard. . .this guy must be good," he said quietly. Kendall hoped he was good, he didn't want just any wackjob messing with his body. James glanced back at Kendall, who was lying down on the green examiner bench and closing his eyes at the bright lights and bit his lip. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Of all the cruel things that God had done to him, this had to be the worst. Sure, it's his baby and the baby is bound to be talented and gorgeous like James was, but he didn't even know Kendall. He wasn't even sure if he _liked _Kendall, especially with the way the blond was acting now.

The door swung open once more, in stepping a man with short curls of brown hair and a bright smile like he was a spokesman for Colgate. He lightly grasped James' hand and shook it then went over to Kendall and shook the blond's.

"Dr. Spinetti, nice to meet the both of you," he said as charming as can be, the hand that was shaking Kendall's moving over to take a clipboard out of Spencer's hands, "First we'll take height and weight, then we'll need a little history on your health,"

Kendall nodded, moving over to get measured and weighed. And as for medical history, he's been a pretty healthy kid all his life. Never had any serious sicknesses that he noticed, a couple of colds here and there, that was it. And he's been clean from drugs most his life, the only problem was the drinking, which Dr. Spinetti made sure to clearly warn against. And throughout the check up, James was leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. He didn't need to be here. Only Kendall was getting the attention, the other two men in the room didn't even notice James. He rolled his eyes again as Kendall and the doctor continued to talk about the estimated time of conception and closed his hazel eyes, hoping that the check up will end soon.

Then he felt a gloved hand gently pull him along and draped the stunned singer's hand over Kendall's soft stomach.

Spinetti smiled a bit, guiding James' hand in soothing and light circles over Kendall's bare stomach as the blond watched them with eyebrow raised. James didn't say anything, he continued to stare at the fingers lightly touching and grazing against the pink flesh.

"Where you're touching is where the baby is," the doctor said softly, "I'm putting Kendall around 8 weeks pregnant due to the conception date. The baby is already moving, though you won't be able to feel it just yet. Eyelids are supposed to be forming, fingers and toes are starting to come through and the heart is beating rapidly. Rather exciting, don't you think?"

"Yeah," James breathed, the doctor's hand lifting off of his and James' hand moving all by itself. Kendall watched the brunette closely, shuddering at James' warm touch. Warm and actually caring. James' hand stilled a bit and he lifted his palm, shoving it back into his pocket. "So, uh, are we going to be able to see it?"

"No ultrasounds at this moment. On our next appointment we'll be able to listen to the heartbeat and maybe do an ultrasound then,"

Carlos would force his way into the room to see that. Kendall smiled a bit, pulling down his shirt and hopping off the bench as Dr. Spinetti scheduled the next appointment in two more weeks, along with prescribing some vitamins to aid the baby for Kendall. He shook James' hand once more as Kendall walked out of the room and smiled once more. "You know, you should be excited about this,"

". . .Yeah, I guess. . ."

"I know around this time the partner doesn't really feel important, but it's great that you're here supporting him. And when the time comes around, you'll be grateful,"

". . .Sure," James said warily. He just hoped this didn't blow up in his face.

As the four men began to head to the front doors, Logan pulled Kendall and James along and linked the two's arms. Both Kendall and James' faces were confused and Logan smiled nervously.

"Well, I made something good out of this. . .hopefully," he said worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" James asked. He knew the manager had something up his sleeve.

"Well, I talked to Kelly and she had an idea on how to make the both of you look really good,"

"How so?"

". . .We spread a rumor that you both are engaged and didn't want to wait to have kids. . .so. . ."

And so, the entire situation blew up in James' face.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. I don't know, I didn't feel so hot about it. Hopefully you guys liked it though. Please give me some feedback and review! Tell me what you think about the story so far, now that half of the entire world thinks that Kendall Knight and James Diamond are engaged with a baby on the way.<p> 


	7. The Glamourous Life

Another chapter up! And I'm happy with this one, kind of excited for the next chapter though. But all in due time. Anyways, thanks to wassupshortyshortz-BTRlover, mizzoulu, GoodRiddancePlease, sHutUp522, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Gotta Live It Big Time, child who is cool, tmmdeathwishraven, Beausaurus, MerielTLA, tank602, hahippy, Bigtimebitch and sxjlove for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>When Kendall first heard about the rumor-that-needed-to-be-fact about him being engaged to pop singer James Diamond and is having his baby, the blond wanted to laugh and go home to get some food in his slowly growing larger stomach.<p>

Then when he found movers outside the building where he lived taking all of his stuff and tossing it onto a truck to be taken to James' mansion estate, Kendall wanted to kick the shit out of Logan.

He didn't want to play this little charade. Why couldn't James admit that he was the one at fault and just take responsibilities for his actions. Kendall was the one suffering the ultimate price, after all. It wasn't James that was getting the weird and/or nasty looks from people on the streets. It wasn't James that was puking after taking those damned vitamins every single time. It wasn't James that couldn't do anything anymore because Carlos was keeping a close eye on him so he wouldn't 'overwork' the baby. It was ridiculous, Kendall couldn't even carry a tray without Carlos making him sit down and relax. He didn't want to relax, he wanted to work.

And not be pregnant with some spoiled brat's child, but he already decided he was going to keep it. He couldn't go back now.

He continued to watch helplessly as some more men carried off his bed and placed it into the truck, noticing someone coming up behind him and gently patting him on the back.

"The public will start wondering why you two live separately from each other if you're 'supposedly engaged'," Logan said gently.

"Well we're not! And tell your moving buddies to put back my stuff in the right place!"

"They'll arrange your things nicely at James' home,"

"Well what about Carlos? I'm not leaving him," Kendall knew that the statement might have sounded loving and all about friendship, but in actuality he didn't want to be left alone in a giant house with just James. He didn't know anything about the pop star, only that they like alcohol (which Kendall couldn't drink), they like to have sex (which Kendall wasn't sure if he could even do) and that they were having a baby together (which Kendall was positive James didn't even want). Logan sighed once more.

"Kendall, I know this is a really big change and I just need you to go with me, please,"

". . .Carlos gets a copy of the keys to the mansion so he can visit whenever he wants," And when Carlos finds the baby will be moving to a new location, it would be often. Logan sighed, nodding his head. Just as long as the blond will just reason with him for a minute. This whole ordeal wasn't making Logan's frequent headaches go away either. Magazines were calling him to get the latest news about the sudden engagement and Logan had to form a story for the press. He didn't want James looking like a slut and he didn't want Kendall looking like some cheap whore that got very unlucky. He wanted the perfect little story that he was feeding the press.

James was walking in the park when he came across Kendall and both of them got to know each other and talk. Kendall was successful entrepreneur in the coffee business and James surprised Kendall by proposing to Kendall in the coffee shop or something sappy like that. Logan really wasn't an expert on romance and he just made up the entire story on the spot. He just hoped everything eventually fell into place.

As Kendall watched the last of his furniture be placed on the truck, the blond gently let his hand drape over his stomach, rubbing it softly in circles. 8 soon to be 9 weeks with this baby and Kendall let a small smile escape his lips. Carlos himself was keeping a calendar, tacking down all of the things that were to be happening for the little life inside of the blond. Though Kendall and James weren't due up at the clinic for another two weeks (or as Carlos put it when Kendall was to be entering week 11), Kendall couldn't help but think about what the baby was going to be like. He hadn't told his mother that she was going to be a grandma, then again, he didn't know how to break it to her that the person that knocked him up is a complete stranger.

He bit his lip as he felt Logan nudge him slightly towards the shiny black Benz. "Come on, I'll take you over to your new home," Logan said, trying to retain a comfortable atmosphere around the obviously tense blond. Kendall nodded slightly, sliding onto the gray leather seat and closing the door. The drive up to the estate was long, passing by houses and cars and stores that Kendall never even knew existed. He was in an entire different world, a world full of glitz and glamour. Not any hockey players or coffee workers that lived around in this area, not at all. They approached a large cream-colored mansion, beautiful trees scattered though the garden and obscuring the mansion's front door from curious eyes as they drove through the large steel gate.

"This is where he lives,"

"Yes,"

"All by himself?"

"Well, his friend comes here more often than needed, so I guess you can say he has one roommate,"

One roommate wasn't enough for this sized home. It looked like it could fit several generations of families inside. The moving truck stopped, the movers jumping out and beginning to unload the belongings.

"You know, you really didn't need to hire someone to move my stuff. I could have-"

Logan was already shooting him a look, the usual look Carlos would have gave him if he tried to do something strenuous. He was pregnant, not crippled, he could take care of himself. But the brunette escorted the blond out of the car, guiding him to the back of the mansion and pointing over at the vast swimming pool.

"There's your. . .fiance," Logan replied. It would take some getting used to but they had to play this as real as possible. Kendall glanced over to find James reclining on a pool chair in black swim shorts, three girls in bikinis on one side of him and a guy with sunglasses on his nose on the other. Logan nudged him forward once more and Kendall sighed, slowly and dreadfully making his way over to the tanning group of people.

Jennifer glanced over her sunglasses at the approaching blond and then nudged her friends beside her.

"Look, it's him,"

"Oh my gosh, those clothes are hid-e-ous,"

"And look at those eyebrows. Ugh, hopefully the baby gets James' eyebrows,"

"And his fashion sense,"

And with that the girls laughed loudly and continued to work on their tan. Dak pulled off his sunglasses and gave Kendall an elevator look before smirking.

"Good job, dude," he whispered and James groaned as Kendall went to sit in a chair far away from the others. How was this going to work when Kendall didn't even like him? He was completely avoiding him and now he has to live with him. This just wasn't going to work, not at all. He watched as the moving men began to lift and carry some of Kendall's possessions into the mansion's front door and rolled his eyes. Then he smiled, seeing Sebastian come with smoothie on the silver tray. He lifted his hand, expecting to take the smoothie from the butler's possession but the man raised his hand.

"It isn't for you, it's for him," he nodded his head over to Kendall and James frowned.

"Well where's my smoothie?"

"You have two feet, don't you?"

"So does he!"

"Yes, but he is expecting," the butler said and went over to the blond, ignoring James' gaping mouth. Sebastian settled the tray down on the table beside him and Kendall raised his hands.

"Y-You really don't have to do this,"

"Oh, it's quite alright. You don't appear to be like one of Master Diamond's spoiled bunch of friends,"

Kendall glanced over at the group of people, finding them watching the conversation behind their shades. Spoiled was correct. But Kendall wasn't here for James or his friends. He was here for the baby. He had to remember that everything was for the baby. He saw James get up from his seat and walk over to them, dazzling smile plastered on his face.

"Hey sweetheart," he cooed and pulled Kendall out of his seat, taking Kendall's face and kissing the blond's stunned lips. Kendall raised his hand, striking the singer clear across the cheek and James scowled, throwing an arm around Kendall and turning to face his friends. "Mood swings! Sometimes he wants to kiss me, sometimes he wants to kill me. Oh well!" he shouted out and the lounging people nodded. James dragged the blond inside the house away from wandering eyes and rubbed his sore cheek, glaring at Kendall. "You better not do that when we go to the party,"

"We? Like a couple? I'm not going to lie just to make you look good,"

"It's to make you look good too. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be known as some slut that hooked up with a pop star and is now trying to weasel child support out of me,"

"I told you, you didn't need to do anything!"

"And that would make me look bad!"

"Ugh! You are so self-centered!" Kendall shouted, stomping off down the hallway but then turning around and stomping back to the brunette, "Where's my new fucking room, you bastard?"

". . .Third door down the hall on your left," James said quietly and Kendall stomped off once more. How dare he say that this was all Kendall's fault. It was both of their faults for being so careless! Trying to place the blame all on-

Is that a nursery?

Kendall stopped in his tracks to stare at the room through the open door in awe. The room was painted a soft yellow, little storks and clouds covering the halls and making up the space. On one side of the room was a rocking chair and a mound of stuffed animals far too big for a baby to play with. On the other was a changing table and a dresser most likely for the baby's clothes.

"There's no cradle yet," Kendall heard James speak up from behind him and the blond turned, scooting over so the brunette could stand in the doorframe with him. "The company I'm getting this stuff from wants to put the baby's name on it. . .so we have to wait and it will be here as soon as possible,"

". . .Oh. . .it's nice,"

"Yeah. . .nice,"

Kendall started to unconsciously rub his stomach, staring at the room the baby would soon be residing in, taking in the bright and darling little room and the vacant spot where the baby's crib would soon go. There was a door connected to one wall, most likely to the room that Kendall was going to stay in, so he would be close by should the baby ever need anything. It was nice. Kendall shook his head and turned to face James.

"So when do we have to be ready for your stupid party?"

"We're leaving at 7,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

They both stared at each other and then looked away, staring back at the room. Kendall sighed, moving inside the room and walking over to the door. "Oh, and by the way, if you need to have one of your hormonal outbursts again, try to hold it in. I don't want the baby cursing like you do," James called out and Kendall turned to glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up,"

And with that, the blond slammed the door and fell into his new bed.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be fun. Well, at least for me it will be. Mainly because the party James and Kendall will have to act as a convincing couple. And obviously, it's not working at the moment. Especially when there will be a. . .distraction. . .for James. . .if you can make a guess. . .well hope you all liked it and review please! Tell me what you think now that James and Kendall are now living under one roof with a cute nursery to boot!<p> 


	8. Why Can't We Be Friends?

Another day, another chapter! Oh wow, I love this chapter. I love writing this story with all of the slap-slap between James and Kendall. I honestly don't know when they will start settling in and liking each other, maybe next chapter I'll up the Kames slightly. But I'm enjoying the (Kendall-hormoned charged) arguments. Well, thanks to sHutUp522, x-shmanda-x, ShadyLady01, Gotta Live It Big Time, MerielTLA, sxjlove, hahippy, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Living Life and Loving It, tmmdeathwishraven, Bigtimebitch, child who is cool, XxxAnimaniacxxX and Hennajin for the alerts and reviews! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall bobbed his knee up and down, sitting in the plush leather interior of James' limo. The singer slipped inside the vehicle a couple of minutes later and Sebastian climbed into the driver's seat. Kendall bit his lip, this party was supposed to be the even to put everything out into the open. Or in other words, the moment where Kendall loses his normal life and gets thrust into the glitzy Hollywood life.<p>

Which Kendall believed was completely fake.

He hated how he needed to coo over James, he hated that he couldn't meet any other cute people at the party because he was 'engaged', he hated how he couldn't just go 'fuck this' and fill the night with booze and drinks since that would hurt the baby. Plus, he didn't want a repeat of the Casablanca. The last thing he needed was to find out he was knocked up with another kid. James didn't say anything as the limo's engine revved up and the shiny black vehicle began to make its way off of the estate. The brunette removed his sunglasses and stared at the blond for a couple of seconds and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have sunglasses when it's 7 at night?"

"Because they're Sun Hill glasses and if we're wearing them, we could get some endorsement from the company."

". . .We?"

James tossed a pair of black shades at Kendall, placing the white ones back on his nose and Kendall frowned. "I'm not wearing these. It's stupid."

"Well guess what? It's another thing that makes us look good. So you're wearing it," James said with an equal frown and Kendall scoffed, tossing the glasses on the floor of the limo. They both sat in silence, staring at each other with steely eyes and Kendall pressed a button that rolled down the window and saw the back of Sebastian's head.

"How much longer til we get to the party?"

"Maybe another half hour. Traffic, you know?"

Kendall groaned and slouched in his seat and James leaned on the armrest, watching the blond. He had to lend Kendall his clothes for the night seeing as though the fake fiance had the most hideous wardrobe James ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon. But as Kendall pouted, the dark jacket that hung slightly loose off his body and the crisp white shirt underneath that was being wrinkled by the blond's movements and the black slacks that hung off of Kendall's hips so low made James only think of one thing.

Kendall was actually pretty hot. He cleans up nice.

"I think we should make sure we have our story set so we don't get tripped up by any questions," James replied, snuggling deeper into the leather seat. "We met at a park, been dating for a couple weeks and I realized you were the love of my life. We have a lot of things in common and I proposed to you in your coffee shop and we decided to get started on a family early."

". . .Sebastian? Does that sound like bullshit?" Kendall asked

"Slightly," the butler replied and Kendall sighed a breath.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was the only one," he said dryly and James frowned.

"Who cares if you think it's crap. They believe it and it's the story we're going to be telling them."

". . .What about if they asked you what was my reaction?"

James paused, tanned and manicured fingertips drumming the armrest. ". . .Um-"

"Or about any dates we've been on?"

"Well-"

"You don't even know what's my birthday or what's my favorite color or what I even like to listen to. We can't pull this off.

"Yes we can!" James shouted and Kendall crossed his arms. "We're going to pull this off, okay? It has to work."

Kendall sat silently and watched at the brunette bite his lip and leaned his head back in annoyance. It just had to work, he needed to make this work. Who cares about his birthday? It didn't happen yet. They're not going to ask that anyways, they only want to know about the sudden engagement and the baby. One was a fabricated lie and the other was a hard fact that James could just ask Kendall about. Having morning sickness? Ask the blond about that. Weird cravings yet? Ask Kendall please. Mood swings? That was an easy one.

Frequently.

Kendall switched on the radio, leaning back into the seat and drumming his hands on his lap and nodding his head to the loud beat of the music. James looked even more annoyed than he did before. What was this crap? It sounded like someone was scratching nails against a chalkboard while grinding up nuts in a blender while simultaneously murdering someone painfully slow. That someone was mostly James. The blond continued to headbang and mouth the words of what James wasn't sure was lyrics but they were, the hair James took almost half an hour to look somewhat presentable getting tossed and swaying back and forth with the blond locks turning into a tousled mess.

And it strangely turned the singer on even more.

The song ended and James' ears were spared from the ghastly music as he listened to the radio jockey announce the next track on the playlist.

_'And now, this is for the girls who's dream is still not crushed about the recent engagement. Here's 'Boyfriend' by James Diamond!'_

Click_._

James stared at the blond with a shocked expression.

"What did you do that for?"

"I didn't want to hear it. I've heard enough of your voice for the night," the blond said simply and James frowned, clicking the radio back on and the pop singer's voice filling the limo. Kendall frowned and clicked it off again.

Click.

_Click. 'Let me take a little moment to-'_

Click.

_Click. '. . .Ain't something that you've-'_

Click.

_Click. 'I don't know what kin-'_

Click.

_Click. 'See I think I got the kind-'_

**Click.**

"Agh! You're lucky you're pregnant cause I want to punch the shit out of you!"

"Punch me you pretentious bitch! I can take it!"

"Will you two stop it!" Sebastian shouted and both men blushed before crossing their arms and looking at something else other than the person across from them. Any kind of attraction the brunette felt for the blond was gone in a flash. That pregnant bitch. Kendall didn't even want to be there, so his mood was already worsened. The drive felt like it took more than half an hour, but Kendall soon started seeing flashing lights and many different limos and pricey cars around him with the people stepping out of the vehicle dressed sharp and clean-cut. "I'll be here at around 3, sirs."

"Yeah, yeah." James grumbled and Sebastian glanced up into the rear-view mirror, giving Kendall a look that clearly said 'I'll take you home right away if he starts acting up' and Kendall smiled a bit. The brunette opened the door, placing on his best smile and Kendall rolling his eyes at how fake the entire situation was. He glanced down at the floor at the black pair of sunglasses and sighed, picking them up and slipping them into the coat pocket.

James made sure Kendall was walking with him, waving at the paparazzi and the camerahounds screaming and clicking away. Kendall didn't understand a word of the ruckus they were making, some questions were about who the heck was Kendall Knight, some were about the baby, some were about their non-existent sex life. It was just ridiculous. James gently ushered him inside, the loud music bumping in the blond's ear and making his head hurt. He felt someone gently slap his back and he turned, seeing one of James' friends smiling down at him. What was it again? Derick? Don?

"Hey Dak," James said with a smile and Kendall nodded. Yep, that's the one. Dak moved his hand from Kendall's shoulder to the small of his back.

"You made it just in time! The cuties by the punch bowl have been wondering about you two."

"Oh really? Blonds?"

"A blond and a redhead. Real cute."

Kendall couldn't believe that the two of them were already scoping on the girls of the party, James especially. It wouldn't be really convincing if the other half of the newest cutest couple was chatting it up to some rich sluts. Wait, why rich sluts? Kendall didn't know them. They could be honest working women that just so happen to be gorgeous. Just because James wanted to talk to them didn't make them sluts.

It made them whores. Yep, that was Kendall's logic at the moment. And he really needed to get a drink before he clawed at the next girl that James glanced at. Not that he cared. Because he didn't. He doesn't. He never did. Nope.

James surveyed the party floor, glancing around and watching the people dance and drink and grind against each other. This was his domain. This was the limelight that he always loved, the benefits of being famous. Getting able to see some of the hottest people around that were just as equally talented as him. He smiled and watched the crowd and then his eyes fallen, smile turning into a frown as someone approached him

Jett Stetson.

* * *

><p>Yep, there you go. Been updating a lot recently and I liked this one. I just like writing the banter, and hey. At least next chapter, Kendall's not going to release his pregnant fury on just James! Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please! Tell me what you think now that James and Kendall are at the party and Jett is there!<p> 


	9. Stupid Cupid

Another day, another chapter! Yay! So, yeah this chapter is alright, but I like it still. Well, thanks to Emo Bangs, lord kiras hand, DancingFanatic217, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, sxjlove, sHutUp522, tmmdeathwishraven, Bigtimebitch, DemonWolf, MerielTLA, Gotta Live It Big Time, child who is cool, hahippy and RandallKeithOrton4life for the alerts, favs and reviews! Thanks a lot and hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>James wanted to punch something. Do some bodily harm that would make him wind up on TMZ. And it was all because of the blond-now-brunette standing in front of him with a cocky grin.<p>

". . .You changed your hair," James muttered quietly and Jett ran a hand through the locks of colored hair.

"That I did. My lady likes it," he said with a confident smirk and James wanted to kick something so hard right now. He remembered the blond that was standing next to him, a confused expression on his face and James smiled. The singer wrapped an arm around Kendall and pulled the blond close.

"Jett, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Kendall soon-to-be Diamond," James said with an equally confident smirk and Kendall rolled his eyes at the brunette. Honestly, what was the reason he was here? To be some kind of ornament for James to show off to all of his Hollywood friends? Not the way that he wanted to spend his Saturday night. In fact, he wanted to spend it at home with baby-crazed Carlos, kick his feet up on their old table that was ready to break at any moment, watch a couple of movies and laugh their heads off and then fall asleep on their lumpy couch to think about the baby names that Carlos kept throwing at him. But no, he's stuck here with a guy he didn't even like and needed to pretend he was head over heels in love with him. So, the blond rolled his eyes again.

And that little movement didn't get by Jett.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow up and glanced between the two, James beginning to smile nervously while Kendall still had the bored expression painted on his face.

". . .So. . .when did you guys get together?" the movie star asked and James smirked, his arm wrapped around the blond squeezing tighter.

"Oh a couple of months ago. Right after you left me for some rat thing, I was walking through the park collecting my thoughts when I came across this gorgeous catch," James exclaimed and Kendall wanted to throw up over how cheesy the story was already beginning to sound. . .no. . .oh shit. . .oh he really had to throw up, like right now. What is that horrid smell?. . .It was James. . .that god awful Cuda spray the brunette doused himself in just before they left the mansion. . .the baby didn't like it at all and Kendall felt his eyes fluttering and his head beginning to throb, gently trying to push the brunette away, but James kept a firm grip on him.

Dak started to notice the blond's strange behavior, Kendall's eyes looking at the heartthrob for help. Dak's eyes flickered back and forth from Kendall's growing sweaty face to James babbling on and on about how he and Kendall were so in love and was ten times more happier than he's ever been with Jett and the whole entire thing was making Kendall's stomach wretch and turn. Then he felt the brunette tip his chin up and sealed the small distance between them in a slow and passionate kiss. Kendall pushed away from James, feeling the vomit slowly beginning to rise and took off in a mad dash to desperately find a bathroom. Jett watched the retreating blond and turned to James' stunned face and Dak's nervous glances.

"Wow James. First you knock up an incredibly unattractive blond and now you're trying to lie to me?" Jett scolded with a mocking smile and James frowned.

"Lying about what?"

"You and I both know this was just a little screw up that you didn't know how to weasel out of. Poor baby."

"Fuck you, you two-timing tramp."

"Wouldn't you want to," Jett said with another smirk, already turning and walking away from the two before James could come back up with a witty retort. James turned to his friend, face red from embarrassment and Dak held his hands up defensively.

"Dude, he really needed to go to the bathroom."

"So? He couldn't have held it in for like five minutes?"

"Unless you wanted some of blondie's lunch on your Italian shoes, I think not."

James groaned, taking the drink off of one server's tray and downing the alcohol in one gulp. Jett didn't believe the story. Out of all the damn people in Hollywood, _Jett _was the only one that didn't buy it. And James still looked like the fool that was still on the ground while Jett was high and mighty. He gave a tired look at Dak, who only shrugged. "Fuck my life."

Kendall let out the last of his stomach contents into the once pearly white toilet and groaned, resting his head in the palm of his hand. He wanted to go home now, he didn't want to spend his time here any longer. He groaned again, slowly making his way back onto his feet and flushing the vomit down the drain. The blond stepped out of the stall, washed his hands and splashed some water on his still pale face and looked into the mirror long and hard.

He didn't even look like himself anymore, he looked like a complete wreck. A complete and utter wreck that really needed to lie down and get some sleep that he hasn't gotten ever since the baby bomb has been dropped in the Hollywood world.

"You okay?" he heard someone softly ask and Kendall sighed, leaning on the sink and hanging his head.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired," he stuttered out, hoping the person would leave. Then he felt a hand creeping up his back and slowly massaging his shoulders and neck. He glanced back up to see James in the mirror, standing behind him and slowly rubbing the blond's back and Kendall raised an eyebrow. "You better get away from me, it was that Cuda crap you're wearing that made me sick."

"Yeah, Dak figured," James said quietly and Kendall sighed. He didn't really know the teenage heartthrob and wasn't even that close to anyone James knew other than maybe his manager. But Kendall did know that Dak was slightly caring about Kendall and the situation at hand. Kendall eased into the brunette's touch and sighed contently, standing up straight and running a hand through his wet hair.

"Sorry about what happened back there," Kendall mumbled out and James rolled his eyes. Sure, James wished Kendall didn't ran away like that and made James look like a total idiot but after a long convincing from Dak, James agreed that Kendall throwing up in his mouth or on his really expensive clothes would have been much worse. So he decided to check on the blond, they both needed to be looking good for the rest of this party.

Except Kendall looked and felt like shit.

"Look, do you want to go home?" James asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"We've only been here for a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, but if you're sick-"

"I'm fine, James," Kendall said softly and James watched him for a few minutes before sighing and wrapping a gentle arm around Kendall's waist.

"The Cuda stuff wears off real fast so I don' think you'll be smelling it for the rest of the night," James reassured and the blond slowly nodded, the two of the men walking out of the bathroom and heading over to a small table near beautiful potted plants and a mini fountain. That is, until Jett and his girlfriend stepped in their path. The brunette grinned, tightening a strong arm around his girl's skinny waist and looked the blond that was staring exhausted at the Hollywood couple.

"Well, well. Having some sickness?"

"Jett, can you just leave us alone for tonight?" James said sharply and Jett shot him a look before turning back to the blond.

"Poor thing. Now he looks even less attractive than he did before," the movie star smirked and Kendall shot his head up, eyes looking annoyed and agitated.

"Excuse me? I don't know who the hell you are supposed to be but if you don't mind, I want to sit down, have some food and _go home_. So take your little skank and move. _Now_."

"Hm, little bit hormonal too."

"Damn right I am. And I'll put my foot down your throat too," Kendall growled out and James gently held Kendall's arms, now noticing that they were beginning to cause a scene and people were watching closely.

"Can't you control your _fiance_?" Jett drew that last word out and it sent chills up James' spine. Now people were really beginning to whisper and chatter, the rumor apparently being true in their eyes. James felt Kendall begin to squirm in his grasp, the blond desiring to hit the smirk off of the movie star's face and he groaned.

"Forget it, let's just go," James whispered in Kendall's ear, pulling him back and away from nosy eyes. Kendall shot James a look.

"Why? Are we going cause I'm embarrassing you?"

"Slightly."

"Fuck you, bastard. I didn't even want to come," Kendall growled and James sighed. He really wasn't up for fighting with Kendall in public. What a way to dispel the rumor, 'James Diamond Engaged and Already Fighting'. He felt a hand go up and grab on his arm and turned to see Dak standing there, eyebrow raised.

"Where are you guys going? The party isn't over just yet," the man said with a smile and then saw the dark glare in Kendall's eyes, "Jett being a douche to you? He's like that, I'd just ignore it."

"James can stay here all he wants, I want to leave. Either that or I stay and claw Jett's throat out," Kendall said with a frown. James wouldn't mind seeing the blond do that. At least it wasn't on him. Dak sighed, throwing a playful arm around Kendall's body.

"Aw now, come on. It's nice here, good music playing, delicious food that you haven't even tried yet. There's a table over where those pretty girls are that has your name all over it and I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting to know someone whose just as cute as they are," Dak said with a smile and James' eyes widened. What the hell was he doing? He didn't know if he should be afraid for his friend's safety seeing as though Kendall still looked ready to kill something or strangely angry because 'dude, what the fuck. He's supposed to be my fiance and you're _flirting _with him?'. But then he saw Kendall sigh and his shoulders relaxed.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if that bastard comes over to the table and tries to start something again-"

"He won't. I'll make sure of it. Now go over there and have a good time," Dak said with another smile, gently nudging the blond in the direction of the table. Once Kendall was a good distance away, Dak turned to face James and see the scowl on the singer's lips. "What's up with you?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Was what?"

"_That_. What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Stop playing dumb with me and stop flirting with Kendall."

Dak laughed, smile grinning from ear to ear. "Dude, I'm not flirting with him. I'm just giving him attention."

"Yeah, Dak. That's called _flirting_."

"Look, he's pregnant, right? He doesn't like you, right? So all you have to do tonight is just be nice and make sure he gets everything he needs. Sweet talk him a bit. You're supposed to be fiances after all."

"Dak, he thinks the story is stupid and everything I do tonight is fake."

"Just try it. I already got him calmed down, just talk to him. Or shut up and leave him alone, whatever makes him not kill someone."

". . .Fine. . .just stay away from him. I don't want the press thinking there's something going on between you two."

"Me? I'd never do something like that," the heartthrob turned his head and glanced over at Kendall, who was now talking to some of the girls and laughing, "even if he is kind of cute."

"Well once this is all over, you can have him," James said with a grumble.

"I'm sure you won't be saying that later. It's just hormones," Dak said with a smile and playfully nudged James, "now go over there and woo him."

And with that, Dak walked off to the bar and James sighed. Yeah, woo him. How was he supposed to do that? He wooed Kendall by both of them being drunk. And look where that got them, baby on the way, fake engagement and wanting to maul each other. He then took a deep breath. He can do this. He can at least make Kendall be civil with him for at least two hours, that's a reasonable time to be seen at a party and then leave so they can continue fighting at home. And hopefully, Jett won't be swinging around to cause anymore trouble. James smiled, who was he kidding? Of _course _he can do this. Women and men fall at his feet begging to be loved by him. He's James freaking Diamond, the lover of Hollywood. No person can resist his charms! Not even hormonal pregnant blonds!

James slid into the seat next to Kendall and threw an arm around his shoulders, giving a light peck on Kendall's cheek.

"You having fun now?" James asked with a dazzling smile. He so has this, it's ridiculous.

Kendall turned, piece of half-eaten appetizer in his fingers. He stared at James for a couple of minutes, then darted out of the seat and in the direction of the bathroom.

James _almost _had this. That baby was a picky eater.

* * *

><p>Well, I put in a tiny bit of Kames in this chapter. Though it's pretty much going to go back to the slap-slap in the next couple of chapters. And also next chapter is the clinic appointment so Carlos and Logan are going to be coming back for those that missed them! Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and give me a review!<p> 


	10. Who Loves the Sun

Another day, another chapter! This one is the longest one that I have written for this story, I think. Usually the chapters are around 4 pages on Libre, but this one was 6. Mostly because I wanted to get James and Kendall back to annoying the hell out of each other. But there's some cute Kames in this chapter too so it's not all slap-slap. Well, thanks to RandallKeithOrton4life, Beausaurus, Fanficts101, BTRobsession, RoseDoctor4ever, Risetotheoccasion, LoveHaterz, mrsscarlettpena, Her Pillow James, Bigtimebitch, sHutUp522, tmmdeathwishraven, AllForLoganBTR, sxjlove, tank602, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, child who is cool, hahippy, MerielTLA and DemonWolf for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"So. . .are these the godparents?" Spinetti asked, scribbling down on the clipboard as he glanced between the bouncing Latino and the now turning pale manager. Logan was about to interject when Kendall said an exhausted 'Yes'. The blond really wasn't up for talking, he just wanted to get out of the appointment and go lie down in the soft bed James provided him. Besides, he knew Carlos was going to appoint himself the baby's godfather somewhere down the line, might as well get it over with. Carlos smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Kendall's body and hugging him tight.<p>

"Oh thank you! I'm going to be the best godfather for this baby. Just you wait!" Carlos chirped excitedly and Kendall gave a weak smile back. He sat on the examining bench and lied down, Spinetti and Spencer standing at his side. Spencer lifted up Kendall's shirt, showing off the darling baby bump on Kendall's abdomen and pulled out what looked like a stethoscope, only instead of the usual metal circle at the end was a something that resembled the opening of a horn. Spencer placed the opening on Kendall's stomach, placing the two ear plugs in his ears and moved the scope around. He paused in one spot and smiled.

"Yep, there's the heartbeat," he said with a smile and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Can I hear it? Can I?" Carlos chirped excitedly and Spencer raised a finger. He pulled out another device from the cupboard, this one that had what looked to be a small little microphone. The male nurse smiled.

"First, we'll preform a Doppler ultrasound so you can hear the heartbeat for yourself," the nurse said with another small smile, getting out some of the ultrasound gel and smoothing it over Kendall's stomach. Kendall shuddered a bit, the gel cold to the touch and Spencer flicked the small box on. The speaker emitted a deep shrill of a noise and then he placed the microphone on Kendall's stomach, various sounds coming from the box that sounded strange to the blond's ears. Spencer moved it around a bit and then paused again as Kendall's eyes widened, James' breath caught in his throat, Logan watched with slight amazement and Carlos smiled as bright as the sun.

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

It didn't even sound like a heartbeat, if it was it was very rapid. Almost like the sound of the clopping of hoofs on a stone walkway. Kendall was even positive the Doppler was somehow managing to get his heartbeat, the way how fast he was hearing the heartbeat of his little child. James took a couple of steps forward, eyes not really knowing what to look at. First the hazel orbs flickered to the Doppler box where the sound was coming from, then to the slowly breathing soft stomach and then to Kendall's amazed face to linger with the bottle green eyes for a couple of seconds before glancing back to the Doppler machine.

"I-Is it alright?" Kendall asked. Although the baby's heartbeat was beautiful to hear, it was _very _fast. Spinetti smiled and pat Kendall on the shoulder.

"Oh it's quite fine. As time flows, the heartbeat will slow down and beat at a normal pace," Spinetti then threw in a playful smile, "you know, it's an old wives tale that if the BPM of a fetus is 140 and over, it's a girl,"

Kendall tried to glance at the monitor as soon as the doctor said that but Spencer clicked the device off and the little screen cleared. He pouted and Spencer shrugged.

"All baby's heartbeats range from 120 to 160 at this moment. But if you wanted to know, your baby's BPM was 130."

So it was a boy. . .maybe. . .but it could be a girl. . .Kendall didn't really know which one he would have wanted at the moment. He guessed he would have wanted a girl, he grew up around women so it shouldn't be that hard to raise one. The idea of having a little giggling girl running around the large mansion with beautiful blond hair in pretty, little bows brought a smile to Kendall's lips.

Meanwhile, James was thinking about how nice it would be to have a boy. Not that the child wouldn't be any less talented if it was a girl because he was pretty positive the moment that baby comes out, it was going to be the next major Hollywood star. Just that if it was a boy, they could be able to hang out and do dude stuff. Like go to the beach and surf, catch a movie, go shopping for cool clothes. . .okay, that may be something for a girl. But James didn't want that awkward moment coming around when it was time to buy training bras and tampons. He'll leave that to Kendall if the time came.

So both fathers were musing about what the future baby would be, not even noticing Spencer setting up for the ultrasound or noticing him place some more of the cool gel on Kendall's abdomen. It was only when the male nurse chirped, 'There they are!' that they turned to face the screen.

Kendall really didn't know what that thing was on the screen, but apparently it was his baby. Spencer kept on pausing the screen, pointing out the various little developments like the baby's arms, their little body (which Kendall examined really wasn't so _little_) and the large head that Kendall was positive that the baby inherited from James. Why not? James' head is fat from his ego. Kendall watched the screen with wide eyes, sometimes turning his head to see Carlos' mouth gaping with adoration and turning back to the screen.

Then he saw the baby bounce up slightly and Kendall raised an eyebrow. The blond almost hopped out of his spot on the bench when he saw the baby bounce high. Spinetti quickly held him back down, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"It's alright, it's alright," the doctor reassured and Kendall smiled nervously as the baby continued to stretch.

"It's. . .but I don't-"

"You won't be feeling anything for possibly another 15 more weeks. Might be earlier than that but they're moving around in there alright. You got a little acrobat."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carlos chirped happily and the doctor smiled.

"We won't be knowing _that _until maybe week 21. So it'll be a long time til then."

Carlos pouted, continuing to watch the screen and sigh with want. He wanted a baby. He _really _wanted a baby. But right now, he had to wait. He had to wait for the right moment to have a baby. And the way that Logan was looking at the screen with the same love and adoration (at least in Carlos' eyes he was), he hoped that moment was soon. Everything after that was pretty much boring for Kendall, Carlos and James. Hearing the baby's heart and then actually _seeing _the little life moving and stretching their legs was the basic highlights of the entire appointment, Spinetti taking blood samples and prescribing more vitamins for Kendall that the blond dreaded. And once the doctor and his peppy nurse gave them permission to leave, Carlos was practically hugging and rubbing Kendall's stomach.

"Oh my gosh! You are the cutest baby in the world! Can you hear me? It's your god-daddy Carlos! I love you!" Carlos chirped to the blond's stomach and hugged Kendall tight.

"Geez, you're going to smother the baby," James said with a playful smile. But the look on the Latino's face wasn't of humor, more like horror. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He was kidding, Carlos."

". . .B-But-"

"He's kidding. The baby is fine."

Carlos still had that look of fear in his eye when Kendall and James got in the shiny black limo but the blond sighed. At least he told Logan to make sure to take Carlos back home, so hopefully the Latino will be going wild about that instead of the safety of the baby if someone hugs Kendall. And all the while, Kendall was looking at James with a tired expression.

"What's with you?" James asked and Kendall rested his head on his hand.

"I'm tired. Being pregnant does that to you."

"Yeah. . .but the baby is. . ." James wasn't even looking at Kendall's face anymore, he was staring directly at Kendall's stomach where the baby was residing at. He gulped and moved over so he was sitting next to Kendall, knocking his knees in slight nerves. Kendall sighed and lifted up his shirt.

"Go on."

"Oh, I-"

"It's your kid too. You can touch," the blond said with a roll of the eyes and James bit his lip before sliding his hand over Kendall's warm stomach. The tanned hand moved in soft and slow circles, fingers moving all along the side and around Kendall's waist and back over the belly button. Kendall's skin was soft to James' touch and the brunette felt his heart racing, remembering how soft Kendall felt when he held him in the backseat of the car. The night the baby he just saw was conceived.

His baby. His beautiful baby.

James ran his thumb over Kendall's stomach and softly rubbed, not looking up at the blond and only looking at the stomach. He wondered what was going on inside of there now. Did the baby knew their daddy was right there? He hoped so. He knew Kendall couldn't feel the baby's movements and neither did he, but he hoped the baby somehow could sense James was there and giving them loving touches.

"Sirs, we're here," he heard Sebastian call out and James' hand retreated back to his side quickly. The brunette hopped out of the limo and rushed inside of the mansion, leaving Kendall to sit in the car and just wonder what just happened. Kendall sighed, slipping out and walking alongside Sebastian.

"So how is the child?

"They're doing fine. Took some more blood samples, got more vitamins. . .I think James is warming up to the baby."

"I believe Master Diamond is slowly growing excited for the child. Are you?"

"Yeah. . .I guess I am."

Sebastian opened the door for Kendall and the blond sighed. "You know, you really don't have to do this."

"It's my job, sir. It's quite alright."

"Yeah but you cook and clean and wait on James' every single need," Kendall said with a frown. And if there is one thing Kendall didn't want the baby to grow up as, it was to be as spoiled as their father was. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, but if I should leave Master Diamond, I am positive he'll burn the mansion down."

Kendall laughed at that and then raised an eyebrow.

"You know what? Take the week off. James needs to learn how to function on his own anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? I'm going to go back to work tomorrow and I'm sure Dak is going to come over so someone is going to be watching him."

Sebastian sighed and then smiled. "Alright then. Thank you, Master Knight."

"Kendall, please."

"Alright then. Kendall."

* * *

><p>James woke up that morning feeling as happy as can be. The revelation that he was going to be a happy daddy was now starting to come over him. Sure Kendall was a bitch at times, but James thought they were making improvements. They didn't fight at all at the appointment and afterwords and the blond let James touch his stomach. They had to be making improvements. And the only thing that could make this morning any more better was some breakfast made by Sebastian!<p>

The singer stepped down the hall with a pip in his step and a smile on his face as he made his way to his perfectly designed kitchen, the sounds of the blender echoing in his ears and he only quickened his step. Only when he stepped into the gate way did he see not his butler, but his fake fiance pouring a smoothie into a cup and he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, you don't need to do that. SEBASTIAN!"

"He's not here," Kendall said, not even looking up from the cup and James raised an eyebrow.

"Well where is he?"

"On vacation. I gave him the week off."

If James was drinking the smoothie that Kendall was, he would have spit it all out.

"What! Why'd you do that!"

"Because I thinks he deserves it. James, I don't want the baby to be spoiled like you are."

"I'm not spoiled."

"Yes you are. You sit on your butt on imported couches, play video games on your flat screen TV and have your butler deliver you smoothies back and forth."

"Okay, so what if I'm spoiled? You didn't have to give him a _week _off."

Kendall stared at James and bit his lip. He couldn't be serious. James then took in the blond's attire, the gray beanie atop the blond's head and dressed in his usual flannel shirt and slightly larger jeans. "Where are you going?"

"Work."

"How are you going to get there without Sebastian driving you?"

". . .The bus?" Kendall said, hands raised.

"Ew. And you don't have to go to work, I'm going to bring in the money while you stay here with the baby."

". . ._Excuse me?_"

James smiled, walking over and throwing an arm around Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah. I had a dream last night that perfectly explained what our future was going to be like," James said with a contented smile. . .

"_Sweetheart! You're home!" Kendall chirped happily, apron wrapped around his waist and rushing up to kiss James' well-deserving cheek. "How's the sexiest, richest, and most gorgeous singer in Hollywood doing this afternoon?"_

"_Oh same old, same old. I won twelve more Grammy's, got a major starring role in a movie, Jett is poor and homeless, my day couldn't be better! Here, put this large bag of money in James Jr. room," the brunette said with a smile and handed the bag of money to Kendall and the blond smiled, carrying off the sack. A tall, teenager came running in, dressed in football gear and smiling brightly at the singer in front of him._

"_Dad!" the son chirped and James smiled._

"_There's my football-playing son! And class president. And most popular student in the entire high school."_

"_Don't forget most romantic. I'm going on a date with Amber tonight!"_

"_That's my boy! Dating the hottest cheerleader on the team. But remember what I told you."_

"_'Just because my last name's Diamond, girls are going to be dropping their panties for me. But don't worry dad. I get my respectable nature from you."_

"_Where else would you get it?"_

_Both of them laughed and James Jr. rushed out the door as Kendall returned and wrapped his arms around James' neck as James held onto Kendall's waist. _

"_I already have cleaned and alphabetized you games, sorted out your closet filled with beautiful clothes that make you look so damn sexy and have dinner prepared for my gorgeous husband. Then afterwords," the blond's voice grew husky and his eyes twinkled with lust, "you can lie me out on the counter and have dessert."_

"_Oh I'm looking forward to tha-_

James' recap of his fantasy was cut short by Kendall splashing the remainder of his smoothie all over the singer's face.

"Jackass," Kendall hissed and stomped out of the mansion, leaving James to wonder just what the hell did he do wrong. Tch, must be mood swings again.

* * *

><p>Ha, I loved writing the little fantasy. Next chapter you'll see how Kendall saw the fantasy in his eyes and it's ridiculous as well. I might write a scene where Kendall describes <em>his <em>version of the perfect life, but I don't know. James is more funnier. Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please! Let me know what you think especially with James' fantasies and the baby moving and all that jazz!


	11. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

I update this story **way **too much. X( It's ridiculous, honestly. But I'm just way in this story and everyone keeps on faving and alerting it and it just makes me want to keep writing more and more. This story is the most alerted and fourth favorite BTR story that I ever written (the most favorite being 'Born This Way'). So it makes me generally happy and I'm glad you all like this story so much! And thanks to RoseDoctor4ever, Risetotheoccasion, Radiioo, LoveHaterz, no lookinbackx, Mrs. Logan Phillip Henderson, KrazyKogan14, sHutUp522, pookieirvin123, MarianasOnTheRush, tmmdeathwishraven, Jistone, sxjlove, GoodRidancePlease, RandallKeithOrton4life, SixOfSpades, child who is cool, Hennajin, tank602, MerielTLA, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, sHutUp522, Bigtimebitch, BTRobsession, hahippy and bleeding love XD for the alerts, favs and reviews! And thanks for the over 100 reviews in 10 chapters to everyone! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"And you know what else about him that I can't stand? He is so conceited and he makes it so that the whole world revolves around him! Jackass," Kendall said angrily and took another sip of tea as Camille sighed. But at the moment, she couldn't give any reason for Kendall not to be angry. The blond didn't wind up taking the bus like he said he would, instead just running off with one of James' various cars. And as soon as he pulled out of the steel gates, paparazzi was there and swarming the car trying to take photographs and shouting out his name. And he couldn't even work at the coffee shop because Carlos was there and watching him like a hawk. Any time Kendall ran out of something to eat or drink, Carlos would run up and get it for him. That and the paparazzi followed the blond all the way down to the shop and were lingering by the window.<p>

So the only thing he could do was just vent about James. At least it was something.

"Come on Kendall. He can't be that bad," the girl said with a smile and Kendall groaned.

"Camille, do you know what he told me this morning? He basically described _exactly _how things were going to work in _his _house," Kendall said, scowling at the little fantasy. . .

"_Hello my darling and jackass of a husband who won't let me work because he thinks I am too feeble," Kendall came running in, apron and nothing else on and up to the singer who had two girls already on his arm._

"_Oh, I'm fine my darling husband who I expect to cook, clean and be my sex toy. Here, take this bag of money and put it in my son and _not _daughter's room," the singer said with a dazzling smile, handing Kendall the sack of money and slapping him on the ass to shoo him away. In stepped an obnoxiously dressed boy, two cheerleaders on his arms._

"_Hi dad!"_

"_There's my boy who I spoil and can't do anything on his own! Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to have sex with these two girls. Maybe find another girl and have sex with her too. In fact, can I have those two girls on your arm?"_

"_Sure!" James said happily and the women moved to grope all over the teenage boy, "but remember what I told you."_

"_Make sure to not wear a condom?"_

"_No, your father will kill me if I said that!"_

"_Oh! I know! Just make sure that _I _don't get pregnant!"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_Okay dad! See you tomorrow morning!" the son chirped and left the room as Kendall came walking in._

"_Okay my husband who I am to worship and basically be a slave to, I fixed your nice dinner and then afterwords we can fuck like little bunnies!"_

"_Can my Hollywood friends join in?"_

"_Sure! The more the sluttier!"_

. . . "Kendall, I don't think that's how it's going to be like," Camille said with a raised eyebrow and Kendall crossed his arms.

"Yes it will! Because he's a jackass!" the blond shouted and then looked down at his stomach, "and _you _are not turning into a slut. I won't allow it!"

Camille smiled and then placed her hand on her now obvious stomach. She would have figured that at 18 weeks, Carlos would have caught on and made sure that she wasn't doing anything strenuous. To that statement, she rolled her eyes.

"Look at the bright side. You're almost in the second trimester and you still look good. Unlike me," she pointed to the round stomach and Kendall smirked. "When is your baby due?"

"The doctor estimated December 6th. You?"

"November 12th. Mason already has that day colored in on the calendar."

"Same here with Carlos," Kendall said with a smile. Camille smiled back and then made a small giggle, placing her hand on her stomach and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Baby's moving," she said softly and Kendall's eyes widened, then slowly watching along her stomach to see any kicking. Camille smiled, "No, Kendall. You won't see the baby kicking just yet. . .but you can feel them."

Kendall wasn't sure if he even wanted to feel his baby, especially the way how they were jumping around in his stomach. It looked like it was going to hurt, especially when the baby gets bigger. He sighed as Carlos delivered him another cup of tea and the Latino took the empty seat next to him.

"I'm driving you back to the mansion," he said with a smile and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You really don't need to do that, I can drive myself."

"No! What if you get into a car accident and die! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you and the baby get hurt!"

"Hey Carlos, Camille's baby is moving."

"Kendall!" Camille shouted and Carlos was placing his hands all over Camille's stomach.

"Ooh! Really! Oh, I think I can feel it! Hi little baby!" Carlos chirped and Camille shot Kendall a glare that the blond playfully stuck his tongue out. Now this was the life that he enjoyed. Way better than the life up at the large mansion with the spoiled singer.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get him, Dak. Every time I say something, he just slaps me around. Bitch," James grumbled and rapidly pressed on the button to shoot and Dak's character dodged it as usual.<p>

"Like I said, hormones dude. Then again, you shouldn't have told him he was going to be your kinky housewife."

"Well that's how I want it to be."

"But he wants to work too."

"And do what? He's not really a business entrepreneur and owns a chain of coffee shops. Do you know how humiliating that would be that he's my husband and he works at some two-bit shop? Either he stays his ass at home and be like all the other trophy husbands and wives or he gets a talent and fast."

"Harsh."

"That's what Hollywood is like," James said with a shrug and glanced over at the almost empty glass and rolled his eyes. "Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"He's not here, remember?"

"Oh right. . .Dak?"

"No."

"You're a bitch too."

Dak smiled and nudged into James and the singer knocked back into him, laughing. "Dude, if Kendall's working, why don't you? Show him that you'll be the one bringing home the bacon and maybe he'll warm up to the idea of staying at home."

"Thing about that is, Gustavo is giving me maternity leave," James said with a wink.

". . .But you're not pregnant."

"No shit, Einstein. But Gustavo thinks poor little Kendall is throwing up and generally just a wreck and needs his sweet and caring fiance to take care of him. So whenever I need to go to Rocque Records, I just say that Kendall's having an episode and I get the whole day off!" James boasted and continued to play the game, unaware that two people were lingering behind the entrance. Kendall frowned and turned to face Carlos, the Latino deciding to take Kendall back to the mansion to get proper rest.

"See? He's a jackass," Kendall whispered and Carlos bit his lip.

"W-Well, maybe he just likes staying with you."

"Yeah, not talking to me and just playing video games is really good for our relationship," Kendall seethed. It was getting harder to keep his voice down and not let the two brunette's know that they were there. Carlos scratched his head.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright between you two. I mean, Logan knows you're okay and-"

"Carlos, you're a genius," Kendall said, placing his hand on Carlos' shoulder and a painted realization over the blond's face. He knew exactly how to get back at the brunette for using him as an excuse to be the lazy spoiled brat Kendall knew he was and will certainly not pass down to their child. Their child will be a hard worker just like Kendall! The blond sighed and walked into the room, Dak turning his head and smiling at the blond.

"Hi Kendall," Dak said and Kendall could see James tense up a bit.

"Hi Dak."

"You look really nice today, Kendall."

"Thank you," Kendall said with a smile and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat for him, the baby and Carlos. The Latino followed in shortly after, waving and smiling giddy at the two celebrities and rushed into the kitchen. James paused the game to glare at Dak.

"Again?"

"What?"

"If you flirt with him again, I'm going to punch you."

"I'm not flirting with him! I'm just being nice!"

"_Too _nice."

". . .Why? Are you jealous that he likes me more?"

James blushed red and Dak smiled. "It's not hard to complement him, dude. He's nice and he's cute. Just say something and he'll like it. Or at least think about it."

James paused and groaned, getting up from his comfy spot on his couch and walking into the kitchen, Dak following and lingering by the doorway. Kendall was leaning on his hand, watching Carlos make a _really _large sandwich for the blond alone. The bottle green eyes flickered to the singer then going back to the food that was being pushed in front of him. Carlos turned to James and smiled big.

"Do you want a sandwich, Mr. Diamond? James? Sir?" Carlos said, practically shaking in his place and Kendall rolled his eyes as James smiled.

"Yes actually. I-"

"Carlos, you are our guest. Which means we are supposed to serve you. But since you won't let _me _do anything, James will make your sandwich and he can make his own," Kendall said with a satisfied smile and James frowned.

"Well maybe if you didn't send away Sebastian-"

"Well you're supposed to be taking care of poor little me," Kendall said with a smirk and James gulped. Crap, he heard and now he was going to milk it. James pouted, no he wasn't. Kendall wasn't going to get James Diamond to act like some common little maid. His friend can make his own damn sandwich. And another thing, it's _his _food! He didn't even have to share with Kendall's friends! So James crossed his arms and turned his nose and Kendall scowled, getting up from his seat on the stool.

"I'll make the sandwich, Kendall," James heard Dak called out and the hazel eyes popped.

"No you won't! I am! He's my fucking fiance!" James shouted at his friend and stomped over to the fridge. Dak smiled, taking a seat next to the stunned blond and Latino. James grabbed the ingredients and made a flurry of a mess, ripping the lettuce and squirting the mustard and mayo all over the bread and making a mess. That jerk of a so-called friend. Is he _trying _to make Kendall like him more than James? He shouldn't even invite him over anymore. He's just making James look like the total incompetent and spoiled brat Kendall thinks he is.

Which he _so _wasn't!

James slammed down a sandwich in front of Carlos and pushed Dak out of his spot next to Kendall to sit next to his blond. Yeah that's right, _his _blond. Dak better start looking at someone else and be _nice _to them. 'Not flirting', ha! James knows flirting when he sees it, he's the flirt of Hollywood! The four of them were silent and Dak gave James a nudge, gesturing over to Kendall and James sighed.

". . .Kendall?"

"What?"

". . .You're cute today," James said and Kendall bit his lip, a small blush spreading over his nose.

"Oh. . .thank you," Kendall said quietly and James smiled, tapping his fingers on the marble counter top.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to complement me? Say how amazing I am and how I'm going to provide for you and our baby?" James asked and Dak placed his hand on his forehead, a small part of him dying on the inside. Kendall frowned, grabbing his plate.

"You're an asswipe," Kendall hissed and walking away and James shot up from his stool.

"Fine! You're a bitch!"

James barely ducked the plate of food that Kendall chucked at him.

* * *

><p>And next chapter is already typed out too. So I'm going to try and restrain myself from updating til at least Sunday. And next chapter will be the beginning of James and Kendall <em>trying <em>to be a couple for realzies. So yeah, GoodRidancePlease, I took your comment to mind. Well, hope you all enjoy and give me a review please! Let me know what you think about the story so far now that James is getting jelly about Dak and Kendall's trying to make James less spoiled!


	12. Please Please Me

. . .I have no excuse. Well, you all should be happy. Oh well, I couldn't help myself anyways. This story is the funnest to write. And it jumped up a spot on the fav list so yay! Thanks to Her Pillow James, AllForLoganBTR, 1214, Biebaholic, Dragon99754, MarianasOnTheRush, lord kiras hand, isabella41, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, sxjlove, child who is cool, GoodRiddancePlease, irishoreo, tmmdeathwishraven, MerielTLA, RandallKeithOrton4life, BTRobsession, the Anon, Hennajin, LoveHaterz, tank602, Gotta Live It Big Time, Beausaurus, hahippy, Love-Live-Keep Secrets, DemonWolf and Bigtimebitch for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>James shifted and turned in his large bed, grumbling and rolling around in the soft sheets. He hadn't had a good night sleep ever since Kendall decided to embarrass him in front of Dak and Carlos. It sucked and he didn't know what the hell he was doing wrong. Every time he tried to be nice, Kendall would just get annoyed with him. The brunette meant it as an complement that Kendall wasn't getting that fat. The brunette was just trying to make small talk. But no, Kendall always shot James' attempts to be an actual loving couple. And it just annoyed the hell out of James.<p>

He heard the phone ringing and groaned, rolling around and untangling himself before yanking the phone off the receiver and clicking it on.

"Hello?" the singer said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"DOG!" James heard his angry producer scream out on the other side and he groaned, rubbing his forehead, "You need to get your butt down to the studio so we can record! TODAY!"

"You know, I'd love too but Kendall's feeling bad. In fact, he just ran out to go throw up."

"Ha! Nice try! Your fiance called me yesterday and told me that you've been _lying _to get out of work. Well guess what? YOU'RE GETTING 8 STRAIGHT HOURS OF HARMONIES AND NO BREAKS!" his producer screamed and James rolled his eyes, hanging up the phone and shifting in bed so he was sitting up. That bitch, why the hell did he tell on him? He groaned, hearing the sound of the blender going again and threw the blanket off and slipped on his slippers. James walked down the hallway and headed towards the kitchen, seeing the blond pouring the smoothie mixture into the cup. Kendall glanced up and smiled at him, which made James' heart go a little uneasy.

"You're up early," the blond observed and took a sip of the smoothie and James frowned.

"Yeah, I'm up. Because my producer called and is making me come to the studio."

"Good, I'm coming with you."

". . .What?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter. "I told Logan that I was fine and you were lying and he told your producer. And since Carlos won't let me actually work, I figured I'll just go to yours."

". . .Oh. . .okay," James said quietly and leaned on the counter and watched Kendall breath, the stomach and the baby bump hidden behind the counter and under a black shirt James was positive Kendall took from his closet. Kendall stopped drinking and stared at the brunette, eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?"

". . .Nothing. . .is that my shirt?"

". . .Yeah. . .do you care?"

"No, it looks better on you than that other crap you wear," James said and he swore Kendall looked ready to throw something at the tanned man, but Kendall instead sighed and placed the cup down on the sink counter.

"Right. . .well, you should get dressed so we can leave," Kendall said with a roll of the eyes and James sighed, walking off back towards his room to get dressed. The blond groaned and placed the cup in the sink, leaning back on his palms and letting out another contented sigh. Tomorrow marks him being 3 months pregnant and for once, he didn't feel like hitting James. He didn't know if the mood swings were beginning to loosen up or if he was just tolerating his fake fiance's obnoxious behavior for that split moment in time or if he was just really tired and didn't feel like it. He rested a hand on his stomach, running his fingers over the round curve and hummed softly to himself and hearing James walking back into the kitchen. James ran a hand over his leather jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the pocket.

"Alright, let's go," the singer said, placing the glasses on and grabbing a set of keys off the counter. Kendall walked in step with James, through the house and over to the large garage that housed various luxury vehicles and expensive cars. James paused near a BMW, running a hand over the shiny black luxury car and clicked open the door, holding it open for Kendall to get in and the blond slid into the leather seat. James walked over and slid into the driver's seat, placing the key in the ignition and revving the car to life. They pulled out of the garage and down the stone pathway, out the steel gates where paparazzi was waiting in their cars to catch a snapshot of the not-so happily engaged couple.

Kendall sighed, crossing his arms as the radio played soft music.

"You know, none of those cars in there are going to be safe for the baby," Kendall pointed out and James rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy you a minivan if you're so concerned."

"You should be concerned too. And I don't want a minivan."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Something safe for the baby and not a minivan. I did like that Audi of yours."

"The A8? Ha, no. We'll find something else."

Kendall pouted and turned to look out the window, passing by the various buildings and production studios. They pulled into a parking lot and James parked the car, switching off the ignition and turning to look over at the blond. "Alright, now listen. When we walk inside, people are going to be asking about you and me. Just act cute and loving."

"You mean be fake?"

"Whatever you want to call it, I don't care. Just do it, please."

Kendall rolled his eyes and unbuckled the seatbelt, climbing out and breathing in the fresh LA air. He felt James hook an arm around his own and escort him into the building, passing by a large stone monument with 'Rocque Records' in gold and shining bright in the sun. The lobby was cool and James pulled Kendall along down the halls adorned with posters of past and present artists, awards and instruments. Kendall squinted his eyes, seeing a woman walking around with clipboard in hand and James smiled.

"Kelly!" he shouted and the woman turned, smiling bright at the both of them.

"Hey James! Oh and this must be Kendall!" she said, walking over and shaking Kendall's hand, "I'm Kelly Wainwright, Logan's assistant and James' publicist."

". . .So you're the one that came up with the engagement lie," Kendall said and Kelly made a nervous squeak.

"Well, it was the only thing I could think about at the moment and I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted," she then gestured to Kendall's stomach, "but look at you! You have that glow!"

Kendall smiled a bit, being reminded of their preppy nurse, and Kelly smiled back. "Can I get you anything? Some water, tea, muffins?"

"I'm fine actually, just here to see my," Kendall raised his hands to make air quotes, "'fiance' work."

James rolled his eyes and nudged Kendall off towards the recording room where music was being played through the loud speakers and two men sat at the recording table, turning knobs and flipping switches. One of the men turned, eyes glaring at James through his orange sunglasses.

"It's about time! Studio. Now!" the fat man shouted and then turned to Kendall, pointing a finger. "Who's he?"

"My fiance. He's here to watch me work," James said, giving a little kiss on Kendall's cheek and Kendall tried his hardest not to roll his eyes, forcing on a smile.

"Yeah, hope that's not too much of a problem," Kendall said as sweet as can be, not seeing the reaction move off of the man's face.

". . .Fine. He can sit in the corner or something. Move it!" the man shouted and James sighed a breath of relief.

"Thanks, Gustavo."

James walked down into the sound booth, grabbing a set of headphones off the microphone stand. Gustavo pressed a button and leaned in towards the mic.

"Alright, let's start of with 'Count on You'. Sure your fiance will like it," the producer said with a smirk and James nodded. Of course Kendall would like it, James loved the song. It was cute, like the song you would sing for your sweetheart. He heard the music begin to start up and started tapping his foot, rocking slowly to the beat and took a breath to sing.

_'Now I'm about to give you my heart, so remember this one thing. I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me~'_

Kendall watched as James continued to sing, hazel eyes always flickering over to see what the blond's facial expression was. No one else was saying anything, rocking their heads to the music and switching knobs on the mixing table. Kendall watched as James sung his heart out, James' voice carrying through the speakers and flowing into Kendall's ears. He never fully listened to a song by James Diamond, every time Carlos would turn the radio onto one, Kendall would either tune the music out or just get up and leave the room to do something else the duration of the song. But now, as he sat in the not so comfortable chair and listening to the pop star sing, he realized why he never sat and listened to the song.

Because it just didn't sound real.

James was singing with emotion and looked like he was really feeling the song, but Kendall just didn't believe that the words James was saying really meant anything to the singer. James always seemed the one to take advantage of the person, never be taken advantage of. He never seemed the person to count on for something as serious as a romance or whatever. He just. . .Kendall felt it was all a lie. A lie just to make some little teenage girl feel like she was special whenever this song played on the radio.

The song ended and Gustavo turned to Kendall, smile on his face.

"So what do you think?"

Kendall paused for a moment before folding his hands and sighing.

"The song sounds real nice and the lyrics are cute but. . .it just doesn't feel right for me," Kendall said softly and Gustavo frowned.

"Oh, so I guess you know everything about music, huh?"

"I'm not saying I do, just that it feels like any other stereotypical love song. It doesn't feel real to me."

James frowned, slipping off the headphones. It didn't feel real? What did that mean? He always slaps around James, what does he know about love? Sure James didn't know Kendall's love life other than the fact that Kendall got dumped by some chick the night they first met, but James had plenty experience with love. He dated, he courted, he had sex, he dumped, he did everything. Kendall probably never even had sex other than him and James, to that the brunette rolled his eyes. What could he say about love? Kendall glanced over at James and then James locked eyes with his, hazel staring into green to search for some kind of explanation to the blond's statement.

Then James realized what he was talking about. Kendall didn't think it felt real because James wasn't in love with him.

James blushed and turned the other way, hands grasping the microphone nervously. Sure, he was singing about love and trusting someone when he didn't even love Kendall or trusted the blond that much. He trusted Kendall with their baby but that was it. Kendall didn't trust James either, and the blond definitely didn't trust him with their baby. The entire song felt like a whole contradiction to the relationship they were trying to portray and the thought of it made James' stomach slightly sick. He sighed and stepped out of the studio.

"Right. . .Kendall, can we talk for a minute?" James asked and Kendall nodded, getting up from his seat and walking out the room and into the small area outside the door. James sighed and glanced down at Kendall's stomach. He had to make this work. For the baby. "Kendall, I know you don't like me and I don't really like you, but. . .can we please try to make this work?"

"James, I don't want to pretend or fake this. What happens when the baby's born? Are we just going to go our separate ways then?"

"Do you want us too?" James asked. It would stir up some trouble in Hollywood but James knew that it will subside. Kendall bit his lip and sighed.

"I don't even know anymore. I don't want the baby to grow up without knowing their father and not seeing them-"

"I love this baby, Kendall. I'm going to be there for them."

"But you're there for all the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"You're there because Hollywood thinks you should be there. Face it, if we were going to do things without the eyes of everyone watching, this baby wouldn't even be here and we can be living our lives in peace."

James bit his lip. Back then, James didn't care about the baby and he didn't want to be a father. But. . .but things changed. He saw his baby move and he heard his baby's beautiful heart. He wanted to keep seeing that baby grow, he wanted to see if it was a boy or not, he wanted that baby with all his heart. Hollywood or not. Kendall crossed his arms. "We can keep this up if you want to, but I just won't ever feel that this is real."

". . .I can make it real."

". . .What?"

James leaned forward and grabbed onto Kendall's face, capturing Kendall's lips with his by force. Kendall's eyes widened and he pressed his hands on James' shoulders to try and shove him away but James had a stronger grip on him. He pulled the blond closer to him, lips pressing hard and trying to display each and every emotion he was willing to put forth for this baby. Kendall raised his hand and slapped James across the cheek once more, wiping his mouth furiously and blushing wild. "What was that!"

"Kendall, I swear-"

"James, I don't want you kissing me when I don't-mpf!" Kendall's words were cut off by James slamming his lips on his again. Kendall struggled in the brunette's grasp, getting a hand free and slapping James again. "Stop that! Just stop!"

James rubbed his sore cheek, looking at Kendall with soft eyes. "Kendall please. I'm trying, I really am. I want to make this work. Please just go along with me."

Kendall watched James close, eyes stern and hard and then growing soft. James' eyes looked concerned and sad. He sighed and crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks in slight annoyance at the brunette's pouting lips, now thinking about Carlos.

"Ugh. . .fine. I guess. . .we can be a little romantic. . .in public. . .whatever," Kendall mumbled and James smiled lightly.

"How about we be romantic Friday night?"

". . .What?"

"Yeah. . .you're not throwing up as much so I figured why not?"

". . .I'm going to be suspicious of you the entire night."

"If you'll like me that one night and not slap me, I'm fine with it."

Kendall bit his lip and sighed, slowly nodding his head and James smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around Kendall's body and kissing him lightly on the lips that the blond halfheartedly reciprocated. Then Kendall's eyes widened as he felt a hand slowly creeping down his backside and he shoved James off. "What! I'm being romantic!"

"You pervert!" Kendall shouted and stomped off towards the lobby. James frowned and sighed. He'll be romantic. He'll show Kendall.

* * *

><p>Well, next chapter is already typed out too. And I swear, there WILL be time spaced out! Next chapter will be cutesy and have some Dak in the beginning, which of course will lead to Jelly!James and also Jett later on and blah, blah, blah. Next chapter is going to be fun. Well, hope you all enjoy it and give me a review please! Let me know what you think now that James is going to try and be romantic for realzies but Kendall still thinks he's being a moron.<p> 


	13. Golden Slumbers

Alright, another chapter's up! This story is like so close into moving into the most faved spot, it's ridiculous. I'm glad so many people like it, it's what makes me keep writing so many chapters for it already planned out. Well, thanks to Bowman0306, MyHeroRaven, Samantha Maslow17, ToxicDiva, Dragon99754, H Koutalidou Aligizaki, Fangedthorns, BTRobsession, RandallKeithOrton4life, tank602, Gotta Live It Big Time, child who is cool, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Hennajin, Bigtimebitch, AllForLoganBTR, DemonWolf, hahippy, Kendalluver, and the two Anons for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Please don't fuck things up," Dak said with a worried look as he watched James swipe a comb through his brown hair.<p>

"I won't."

". . .Cause you usually do-"

"I _won't_."

Dak sighed and shrugged his hands in his pockets. "Where are you guys going anyways?"

"Some restaurant in the Hills. I think it was called The Four Palms."

"Classy."

"Duh, I'm trying to get him to like me," James said with a simple roll of the eyes. "Once he gets all nice and fancy, we're going to go and be a real couple."

"Great."

". . .What should I say to him?"

Dak raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were the flirt of Hollywood."

"Yeah but everything that comes out of your mouth, he loves."

". . .You mean nice things?"

James frowned. It was obvious Kendall was doing this to him on purpose. Kendall would talk to Dak, he would laugh at Dak's jokes (which James didn't find funny _at all_), Kendall would always hug Dak. Either Dak was trying to start something up or Kendall wasn't willing to give James a chance. But at the moment, he needed Dak's advice more than ever. Kendall didn't like the way James talked to him, but he sure liked how Dak talked. The brunette scratched at the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to the struggling singer. "Well. . .I don't know. If he looks nice, I tell him he looks nice. I ask him how is he, how's the baby and he asks me how I am. I don't really think about it."

James raised an eyebrow. That was it? That didn't seem so hard. So why is it so hard for Kendall and James to do just that? He heard someone knock on the door and he said a soft 'Come in'. Kendall opened the door, dressed in a soft red dress shirt and black slacks. And on top of the blond's head was a silk black fedora instead of the usual gray beanie James wished he could burn. Dak smiled but then stopped when he felt the hazel eyes of James staring deadly at him and bit his lip.

"Hi Dak," Kendall said with a smile and Dak turned to look at James with a apologetic look. Kendall then glanced between the two brunettes and frowned, "What? He doesn't want you talking to me?"

"N-No. I just. . .James has something to say to you," Dak said, pulling James in front of him and James bit his lip as Kendall cocked his head to the side. James smiled nervously, the bottle green eyes that usually looked cute sending chills up his spine.

"Um. . .you look really nice tonight."

"Thank you. . .and so do you."

"I know," James said with a conceited smile and Dak kicked his ankle. James grunted and shot a glare at Dak before rubbing on his ankle. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned to walk out the door. The blond really didn't want to go through another night of this, he was just hoping that James could act like a normal person for at least an hour. Dak turned to the brunette beside him once Kendall was gone and rubbed his head.

"James, although you might have your ways with people, it doesn't work on Kendall."

"Yeah, I know Dak." James said with a roll of the eyes. Seriously, James needed a person that could help him, not Captain Obvious. Dak smiled a bit.

"That's why you need a little help with the Zevon dating method."

". . .The _what?_"

"Just go with me, okay? First thing, you should always let him talk first. Be a gentleman and just talk about normal things. Like the weather, the food, family, friends. It's not that hard."

Dak turned and grabbed a pillow off of James' bed and stuffed it underneath his shirt, turning to James. "Alright, pretend I'm Kendall."

"The baby's not even that big yet. And you're not blond."

"That's why I said _pretend_. Magic word there."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Are you going to say that to Kendall?"

James groaned and straightened his posture, turning to face Dak and forced on a smile. "I mean, how was your day, Kendall?"

"Okay. And yours?"

"Well, my day was pretty average to be honest. First I had to-ow!"

"Don't brag! You're going to sound so obnoxious!"

"You asked me how my day was and I'm telling you!" James shouted. God, it was harder to talk to Dak as Kendall than to Kendall himself.

"Which brings us to lesson two: No matter how irritable he may get, don't snap back at him. It'll just make things worse. Okay, we're leaving the restaurant and it's really cold." Dak explained, holding his body tight and James nodded, taking off his jacket and putting it over Dak's shoulders, "I don't want your jacket."

"But you're cold."

"I don't want it!" Dak shouted and James took the fabric off, looking at Dak with a strange look. Dak continued to shiver and James rolled his eyes.

"Well. . .maybe we can cuddle and I'll keep you warm," James said with a small smile, wrapping an arm around Dak.

"I don't want to cuddle with you, you pervert!"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to be warm!"

"Well fuck! I can't control the weather!"

"Don't snap back!"

"You're snapping at me!"

Both brunettes stopped arguing when they heard some laughter coming from the doorway. Kendall was leaning on the frame, smiling and trying to hide his lips.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Kendall asked and James yanked the pillow out from Dak's shirt, tossing it onto the bed.

"No, you're not. It's nothing, really. I-I can explain," James stuttered out and Kendall smiled. Then James took in the blond's soft lips and white teeth, those sweet dimples prominent against the soft and light skin. James had to agree, Kendall had a really cute smile.

And it made James feel a little bit bubbly inside to know that he caused it.

Kendall walked in and sat on the bed. "So. . .are we going anytime soon?"

"Yeah, we're leaving right now."

"Alright then. I'll see you downstairs. Bye Dak."

"Bye Kendall," Dak said with a small smile and it was James' turn to kick Dak in the ankle. Dak shot a glare and then rolled his eyes, following the blond downstairs and making his way to his own vehicle. James directed Kendall to their car, opening the door for the blond and trying to act like the perfect gentleman. But the drive was silent, most of the drive being spent with Kendall looking out the window and admiring the city lights and James trying to come up with things to talk about in his mind. He could ask about the baby's future since he knew what was going on with the baby at the moment. Or maybe about his job. . .well, James probably wouldn't care about it so it would be just a waste of time.

"Hey," Kendall said softly and James made a small nod to know he was listening, "what kind of food does the restaurant have?"

"I heard they make real good oysters."

". . .James, I can't eat raw seafood. That's bad for the baby."

". . .Um. . .well, I think that there's something else we can get for you."

"I hope so," Kendall said, looking back out the window and remaining quiet for the rest of the drive. The Four Palms was on top of a lush hill that overlooked the city, making it seem like there were nothing but little balls of light at the bottom. It looked exclusive, the entire parking lot was filled with expensive vehicles and valets running around to get the cars to their rich owners. James pulled in the lot, a valet rushing up and escorting the two of them out of the car before taking the keys and parking the car off with the others. The brunette hooked an arm around Kendall's slightly larger waist and tugged him close as they walked inside and up to the head waiter.

"Reservation for 'Diamond'?"

"Diamond. . .oh, right here. Right this way, gentlemen," the stout man replied, guiding them over to a table that had a gorgeous view of the city and James smiled as they took their seats. Kendall looked through the window, eyes wide with amazement.

"Wow," Kendall breathed and James smiled.

"I wanted the best for you," James said and Kendall gave him a wary look.

". . .Right. . ." Kendall said and watched as a waiter came and poured water in his glass and champagne in James' glass. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I didn't ask for champagne."

"The gentleman over there ordered it for you," the waiter replied, pointing over his shoulder and James craned his neck to see, eyes widening as he saw a familiar smirk. Jett Stetson gave a little wave, eyes looking cocky and raised his own glass of champagne before taking a small sip. James frowned and glared at the glass, Kendall looking confused and glancing between the two. "Um. . .perhaps I should come back later-"

"No, no. Um, I'll have. . .uh. . ." The section that he was looking at was all in Italian. He didn't know what to get and nervously bit his lip as the waiter smiled.

"May I suggest the Antipasto Il Cielo? It's a popular dish for couples. But my favorite has to be the Pollo ai Funghi Porcini."

". . .Um. . .I guess I'll have that."

"Excellent. And for you sir?"

"Same thing," James said quickly and the waiter nodded, writing that down and taking his leave. James continued to glare at the champagne glass and Kendall leaned a chin on his hand.

"So. . .what's the problem?"

"That bastard. This was the champagne that we used to drink when we were a couple."

"Oh. . .well. . ." Kendall glanced over at Jett, who was now minding his own business and frowned. Just what the hell was his problem? Why was he trying to start trouble when he and James were trying to have a good time? Just like at the party too. Kendall sighed and glanced at the glass. "Well, just tell them to take it back."

James stared at the glass and gingerly picked it up, bringing the edge to his lips and drinking half of the glass in one gulp.

"No. Fuck him. I'm here with you and I'm going to have a good time. So if he want's to waste money to mess with me, then I'm going to let him," James said with a smile and finished off the glass. He sighed and glanced over at Kendall, a small smile on his lips. "How is the baby?"

". . .Fine. James, you were there, remember?"

". . .Um. . .what names were you thinking about?"

"I don't know really," Kendall said, leaning back into the chair and playing with the napkin folded neatly on the table, "Maybe Arianne or Michelle. Then again, I might like Jennifer since my mom's-"

"Those are all girl names though."

"Well, I would like a girl. Boy names. . .I don't know. . .Eric? Michael?"

". . .James is a nice name."

Kendall rolled his eyes, the waiter coming back and refilling the glass with more champagne. Kendall watched as James proceeded to drink the contents of the glass and frowned. "James, you shouldn't be drinking so much."

"Hey, I might get drunk off of gin and beer real fast, but it takes a lot more than two glasses of champagne to get me drunk," James said with another smile and leaned forward. "But I want a son named James. Or at least a daughter named Brooke like my mother."

"Speaking of your mother, does she know she's going to be a grandmother?"

"I'm sure she does now since news about us keeps appearing in every magazine and talk show. I haven't heard from her though."

"Well, I don't know if my mother knows about it or not. I want her to meet you though."

". . .Why?"

". . .Because you're the father of my child?"

". . .Oh. . .yeah. . ."

Kendall bit his lip, he hoped James wasn't getting tipsy already. James rubbed his head, the waiter coming and pouring more of the alcohol and some water in Kendall's glass. James made a slight giggle as he finished half of the glass. He realized that he really liked this brand of champagne. It was bubbly and sent his throat ablaze but at the same time, felt like he was drinking honey and sweetened his mouth like candy. He should buy a bottle for himself one of these days so he could drink it any time he wanted. The food arrived and Kendall sighed a breath of relief, seeing it was chicken and vegetables on his plate instead of something weird.

"Looks good," Kendall said with a smile.

"You look good," James said with a small smile. "You're very attractive when you're having my baby."

". . .Thank you?" Kendall said with a raised eyebrow and continued to eat, trying to ignore James' beginning to grow drunken stare.

"I love you Kendall."

"Don't say that when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk, babe. I love you so much. And that baby. They're so beautiful."

Kendall sighed and glanced at James, the brunette playing with the chicken and picking at it.

"Maybe we should go home. Before you do something embarrassing?"

"Embarrassing? Why? I'm saying I love you. Are you shy?" James asked and laughed lightly. "That's so cute! Everything about you is so adorable. Especially your pissy little attitude, it kind of turns me on."

"Okay, you're drunk."

"Am not."

"James-"

"I love you Kendall!" James shouted and a couple of people around them turned to give the brunette confused looks and Kendall groaned, beckoning the waiter over.

"Yes, we'll have the check please."

"Aw, my little sweetheart wants to leave?" James' eyes then began to well up, "Why don't you like me, Kendall? I'm trying my hardest to be a loving fiance and father."

"James, please stop. You're making a scene."

"No, I don't care about them. All I want is for you to like me."

"I like you, okay? Please stop."

"Give me a kiss."

"James-"

"One kiss and I'll stop," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes, leaning over and giving a kiss to James' soft and ready ones. The kiss was chaste and ended quick, James giving a dissatisfied frown. The waiter appeared, handing the bill to Kendall and the blond turned to the pouting brunette.

"James, pay him."

"I don't have any money."

". . ._What?_"

"Kidding!" James said with a smile and pulled out a credit card from his pocket and handing it to the waiter. Kendall groaned, hearing a small little laugh coming behind him and he turned seeing Jett walking out with his girl on his arm.

"James always did like that champagne. Made him a drunk mess after a couple of sips," the movie star said with a cocky smirk and left the couple to themselves. James frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I did fuck things up."

"Just. . .I'm driving home, okay?"

"You hate me."

"No James. I don't hate you."

The brunette grumbled and held his head, the waiter coming and bringing back the card. Kendall helped James up onto his feet, taking the singer out of the restaurant and back to his car, the blond helping James into the passenger's seat and getting into the driver's seat himself. The drive was quiet, Kendall thinking the brunette went to sleep on the way home, but as soon as the car stopped, James' eyes popped open.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

". . .Come on, let's get you to bed."

Kendall unbuckled James' seatbelt, walking over and taking the brunette out of the car and making his way into the mansion and up the stairs. Kendall dragged James' into his bedroom, flopping the brunette on the bed and sighing deeply. He turned to leave but heard James calling out to him.

"Kendall. . .come here."

Kendall sighed and walked over to the bed, James gently tugging him down onto the bed. Tanned fingers danced along Kendall's shirt buttons, slowly popping one by one open and the pink flesh illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window.

"James, whatever you're doing, I'm tired and don't want to do," Kendall said with an exhausted groan as James slid the shirt off of Kendall's shoulders. James leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Kendall's shoulder, then his collar bone and his chest. Then his hand moved along the stomach, rubbing gently and bending over to kiss it softly.

"I love you. . .I love you so much," James whispered and Kendall watched him, looking down and blushing.

"James. . ."

". . ._Sleep pretty darling, do not cry. . .and I will sing a lullaby_," James sung softly, lips pressing against Kendall's stomach and Kendall watched, feeling James cradling and rubbing the skin, "_Golden slumbers fill your eyes. . .smiles awake you when you rise. . .sleep pretty darling, do not cry. . .and I will. . .sing a. . .lullaby. . ._"

James sung himself to sleep trying to sing the baby to sleep, the brunette's eyes finally closing and resting against Kendall's leg. Kendall paused, then gently moved James so he was lying curled in his bed and tossed the blanket over him. Kendall saw the small little smile on James' lips and then sighed, crawling into the bed and feeling James' hand move up to slowly rub his stomach in small circles as he lied down.

. . .Tonight wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

><p>Not so much Jelly!James as I expected, but there was some cute Kames. And finally! A ending that doesn't have Kendall angry at James. That champagne stuff is going to reappear later on in the story too so yeah. I already have the next two chapters ready to go and I might keep on writing some more chapters while I'm at it, but I have ASB and stuff. And who knows, maybe if 'Cherry Bomb' manages to take first spot in most faved, I might make it a double update next time to say thank you. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please! Let me know what you think now that Kendall didn't slap James <em>at all <em>during this chapter and probably won't ever again.


	14. I'll Be Your Mirror

I'm going to be updating a lot over these couple of weeks. I have 'Cherry Bomb' all the way up to chapter 20 saved on my computer and ready to be uploaded. And as you can see, it's a double update, so that means 'Cherry Bomb' took the spot and is now the most faved and most alerted story. So thanks! And thanks to tank602, ., Kaylaschmidtmaslow, HugeBTRHoAFan, hellfirehalo188, GoodRiddancePlease, RandallKeithOrton4life, BTRobsession, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, tmmdeathwishraven, Bowman0306, sxjlove, irishoreo, child who is cool, hahippy, veryjaneeyre and bleeding love XD for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>James' eyes fluttered open, feeling his head pounding from the light coming through the windows. He turned his back and sighed, hand grazing against something soft that made one eye peek. Kendall was still sleeping, lips taking in parted breaths and James watched closely. His hand moved down to softly touch Kendall's stomach then back up to play with the blond strands of messy hair. The fingers twirled the hair then ran over his ear lobe and cheeks, Kendall's eyes beginning to open slowly.<p>

"Morning," Kendall said with a groggy smile and James smiled back.

"Morning," the singer replied and gave a hesitant kiss on Kendall's lips that the blond was too lazy to give back. He sighed, hands trying to pull the blond closer to him and buried his face in Kendall's hair. They both lay in silence that was soon interrupted by James' growling stomach. Kendall let out a small laugh.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. . .didn't really eat last night."

"Yeah, I know. . ."

"Is Sebastian back from vacation?"

"Why? So he can make you some breakfast?"

James rolled his eyes, getting out from underneath the sheets and stretching his arms. He realized that he was still in his clothes from last night and groaned, pulling the shirt off his body and quickly making work of the belt on his pants. He pulled the dark fabric down, stepping out and stretching his arms again and grabbed some pajama pants to put on. He turned to find Kendall staring straight at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kendall quickly said, turning his face and James frowned. He crawled back into the bed, leaning over the blond with an amused smile.

"You like what you see?"

"James, it's too early in the morning. Don't make me slap you."

"I thought you liked me."

"I like you when you're not obnoxious."

"I'm just flirting with you. I can't have a little flirt with my fiance?"

"We're not really fiances. We don't even have engagement rings."

James watched Kendall's stern face and went down to kiss the scowling lips, Kendall pushing him off as soon as the lips touched. "I'm tired, don't bother."

James sighed, getting off of Kendall and out of the bed, beginning to make his way down to the kitchen. Kendall rolled over in the bed, feeling his face slightly hot. He may have liked the way that James was softly holding him through the night or when he ran fingers through his hair, but he was most likely still intoxicated. He didn't mean to do those things. . .right? He really. . .Kendall was confused at the moment. Maybe because he didn't eat much last night either and that's not good for him or the baby. He sighed, getting out from the bed and walking down to get him something to eat when he saw James pouring cereal into a bowl.

The brunette glanced up and then poured milk into the bowl as well. "You want some? I can make Eggo waffles too."

". . .No, cereal is fine."

James pushed the bowl in front of where Kendall was getting ready to sit at and made himself a bowl and sat next to him.

"I can't believe it."

"What?"

"You actually made yourself breakfast," Kendall said with a small smile and James rolled his eyes.

"I'm not some idiot, you know."

"Yeah, but this is the first time I've seen you actually do something by yourself."

"It's the first time we talked for maybe a minute and you haven't snapped at me," James said with a small smile and Kendall blushed. ". . .Can I kiss you?"

"Why are you asking something like that?"

"I want a kiss from you like we kissed in your car. Every other kiss we had was like you didn't even want to do it."

"I didn't," Kendall said flatly and then sighed, seeing James' hurt expression, "I mean. . .I want to share a kiss with someone special."

"The father of your child isn't special enough?"

"No, not like that. It's. . .it's like something special that should be shared between people that are really in love with each other. Like, that person is on your mind every single moment of the day and just seeing that person smile makes your heart do somersaults and you don't want to do anything else but be with that person for the rest of your life."

". . .Well then I'm in love with you."

Kendall's eyes widened. He didn't say that. James wasn't in love with him. Maybe the brunette was still drunk, maybe he didn't sober up over the course of the night. That had to be it. He wasn't in love with Kendall.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? I'm thinking about you and the baby a lot more than I think about my Cuda products, when you smiled at me yesterday my heart felt funny. And. . .if you want. . .I would like it if you stay with me so we can raise our baby together."

"Are you sure you're not in love with me, just the baby?"

"No, I'm in love with you both."

". . .I don't believe you."

"Kendall-"

"I just don't, okay? I don't need to believe that you love me. I know you love the baby but you don't even know me, James. How could you love me? How can we even keep doing this?"

James sighed, grabbing the silver spoon and twirling it between his fingers. Why did Kendall make things more difficult than they really are? He said he loved him, why doesn't he believe that? James really was trying, he honestly was. But Kendall just keeps pushing him away and he didn't know what he was doing wrong. James let a hand drift over and grab onto Kendall's, thumb rubbing softly.

"Well, let's know each other then."

Kendall sighed, holding his head and drumming his fingers on the white tile surface.

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything."

". . .Well, before all of this happened, I was going to try and see if I can join Minnesota Wild, maybe be able to play on the USA team, travel the world and play with different countries. I wanted to spend my entire life in hockey."

"I used to play hockey. Before I got famous. . .and before this happened," James said quietly and Kendall sighed.

"Um. . .I have a little sister. . .my father ran out on us as soon as she was born. I never see him, sometimes we get a random call from a pay phone and every time he calls, I'd ask him when he was coming home and he always said he would come home soon. The last call I got from him was when I was 13 and I haven't heard his voice since."

". . .Wow. . .um. . .my mother is in the cosmetics business and my dad is in law. They were always too busy to spend time with me, that's why they always hired nannies for me to spend time with. But they either didn't care about me or annoyed me because they didn't want to lose their jobs if I told my parents. . .sometimes I think they're disappointed in me because I decided to follow my dreams instead of theirs. . .I barely talk to them anymore."

Kendall felt his heart beating unusually quick. He didn't expect James' homelife to be like that, if anything he thought that his parents would be throwing money left and right for their son. They would buy him toys and pets and vacations, not his friends. And he didn't say that he had any siblings so the caregivers were the only people he actually talked to, some of them not even caring about him. At least Kendall had Katie to play with, James had no one. It must have been lonely. . .James turned and looked at Kendall, the hazel eyes looking sad. "I don't want my child to think that they are wasting my time or not important enough to play with like I thought I was with my parents. I promise I'll love them, Kendall. I'll take time out of the studio to be with them, I'll teach them everything that I didn't get the chance to learn. I promise."

". . .Just you being there will be good enough for me," Kendall said softly and James smiled. Kendall closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'm ready."

"For what?"

"For a kiss."

James blushed, heart making a small jump in his chest. He leaned in, then pulled away, then leaned in again and pulled away. The singer took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as well, leaning in and softly kissing Kendall's waiting lips. The kiss felt plain at first, then the lips slowly started to move and slide softly. James raised a hand and grazed Kendall's cheek, pulling the blond in closer. It felt soft and innocent, but at the same time, felt like something was still being held back. James didn't have time to think about it, since Kendall pulled away and turned to look at the half-eaten bowl of soggy cereal.

"That was. . .nice."

"Yeah. . .nice."

". . .Can we kiss again?"

Kendall laughed and gently hit James on the shoulder, to that James smiled.

"If you take me out to go get some breakfast, then maybe."

James grinned, rushing off to get the keys.


	15. Apples and Oranges

"Kendall! Kendall!" Carlos shouted out through the mansion, struggling to get inside the door with the mounds of bags the Latino was carrying. He always managed to take some time to marvel at all of James' artwork and awards, slowly dragging his feet and jaw hanging in awe. To think that Kendall is living here now, sure Carlos was a little lonely in the big apartment but at least Kendall was with James and hopefully enjoying the brunette's company. He walked into the living room, eyes on the glass door that led to beautiful green grounds that would give the child ample room to play and explore and sighed. He didn't know where the blond was at all, he didn't even see James yet. "Kendall!"

"Is something wrong?" a voice popped up and Carlos jumped, quickly turning and seeing Logan holding his cellphone with a confused expression on his face.

"N-No, I just wanted to show Kendall some things I bought for the baby," Carlos stuttered out, blush growing across his face and Logan smiled.

"Well, I think he's-" Logan stopped, seeing the blond casually toss a Frisbee to James and seeing the two of them laughing brightly. Kendall's eyes flickered over to the two of them in the mansion, his eyes widening once he seen Carlos. The blond began to wave his hands wildly, his lips mouthing 'Don't tell! Don't tell!' and Logan's eyes kept flickering back and forth.

"Where's Kendall? He isn't doing anything that could stress the baby, is he? He needs to be resting," Carlos said worriedly and Logan shook his head, leading the Latino away from the door.

"Oh, he's alright. James took him out for a walk, should be alright for the baby," Logan replied, taking Carlos in the direction of the nursery. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief then smiled as he felt Logan's grasp on his arm tighten. The manager pushed open the door and Carlos' eyes widened, walking into the more furbished nursery. Now, there were blue shelves mounted on the walls and portraits of clouds and stars on the walls near the murals of storks flying. A mobile was in the process of being set up and the white door that led to Kendall's room was painted blue to go along with the room. Carlos turned to Logan, a wide smile on his face.

"Are they having a boy?"

"We're not sure yet. The company is trying to make this room as uni-sexual as possible," Logan replied. Though the manager knew James was secretly slipping in that he was expecting a boy. Logan helped Carlos set down all the bags and placed his hands in his pockets. "Why did you buy all of these things?"

"Oh, they're just diapers and stuffed animals," Carlos replied, taking some of the teddy bears out and placing them in the growing larger mountain of stuffed toys. Carlos picked up one teddy bear and smiled. "This one we can put a recording of Kendall's heartbeat inside. I read that it comforts the baby while they sleep."

"Oh. . .interesting," Logan said, taking the bear and examining it. "You know, if you keep buying things there won't be anything left for the baby shower."

"I have a special gift for the baby shower," Carlos said with a big smile. "Are you going to bring something."

". . .I suppose."

"Suppose? You need to bring something."

"Well, I'm going to be planning it so that should be enough of a gift."

". . .I'm planning the baby shower."

". . .Um, no, I am. We have special guests that we need to invite and you can't handle something as big as that, so I'm going-"

"But we need to invite Kendall's friends too. I mean, he _is _having the baby."

"Yes, but some companies are going to be giving us some baby gifts and I feel it would be beneficial for James' popularity."

". . .That's so shallow."

". . .Call it shallow if you want, I'm still planning this baby shower."

"No, I am!" Carlos shouted, cheeks puffing and growing red. How could Logan be so insensitive to Kendall and his friends? It wasn't all about James! Sure, he's the one that had the money and was the father of the child, but Kendall was having the baby! Kendall got to experience all of the mood swings and morning sickness and the little baby moving around inside of him and actually getting to hold his beautiful baby when they finally take their first breath of the new world. . .oh he really wanted a baby. He really wanted one now. "I want to plan it! You guys won't have any fun games and Kendall loves that!"

"Well you can throw Kendall a baby shower and I can throw Kendall a baby shower."

"Fine then."

"Good," Logan said and Carlos pouted. The two stood in silence and Carlos sighed.

"This is going to be a hard relationship if we can't agree on something like this."

". . .What relationship are you thinking about?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. But before Carlos could answer, the phone began to ring. Logan rolled his eyes, rushing out of the nursery and back into the living room to pick the phone off of the receiver with Carlos slowly following behind. "Hello?. . .what?. . .but we're not. . .oh well I need to. . .how far are you guys away?. . .Um. . .I'll tell him. . .alright, we'll be waiting. . ." Logan replied and hung the phone up, biting his lip in nerves. This wasn't good. Not at all. He turned to the Latino beside him, taking in a deep sigh. "We should both leave."

"Why?"

"James has some. . .personal business he needs to attend to," Logan said, gently nudging the smaller male out the door.

Kendall made another laugh as James dived onto the grass to catch the Frisbee. The brunette smiled bright and waved the piece of plastic high in the air.

"Not a bad catch for someone that never caught a Frisbee, huh?" James asked and Kendall nodded, smile still prominent on his face.

"I can't believe it though. You never went to the park or anything?"

"Nah, nannies didn't like to get dirty and my parents barely took me places at all. I mean, my mom took me to auctions but that was probably it."

"Auctions for a kid? How boring."

"Not the way Brooke Diamond does it. She always makes a ridiculous high bid and scares away all the other bidders. People don't even bother to bid when they know she's in the hall. She bought me skateboard autographed by Tony Hawk once, but she never let me play with it."

"I couldn't sit still during an auction, I'd have to do something."

"You could be one of those people that jump up and make their bid."

"I wouldn't know how to make a bid in the first place."

"I'll teach you. . .if once the baby is born we take a trip to Disneyland."

"You _never _went to Disneyland?"

"No."

". . .Good, neither have I."

James laughed, rushing over and playfully wrapping his arms around the blond, slightly lifting Kendall off his feet and spinning him before settling him back down on the grass. Kendall laughed, closing his eyes and feeling James beginning to kiss his neck and cheek. The blond pushed away, taking the Frisbee out from James' hands and smiled bright. "Okay, let's see if you can catch it without diving on the grass."

Kendall let the disk slip from his fingers and James bit his lip, scrambling before eventually jumping and sliding across the grass with the Frisbee dangling from his fingers. Kendall laughed, giving a small clap as James got up and smiled at the blond. "You have bad grass stains."

"Aw, who cares. I'll have Sebastian wash them later," James said with a wave of the hand and then saw Kendall's frown, "I mean. . .if you want to show me. . ."

"Sure," Kendall said with a smile.

". . .So can I get a kiss?"

"Ugh, you and kissing. . ." Kendall said with a shake of the head and James smiled. It's been another week, another expansion of the little child's life, a new trimester with only one more to go and basically for James, a totally new start. James liked to kiss Kendall, especially when he started making it as a prize system. Every time James did something on his own, he got a kiss from Kendall. He already received two for making the bed and fixing up breakfast, even if it was just frozen waffles. Kendall promised he'd show James how to cook, so the brunette was waiting for that lesson with anticipation. He wrapped his arms around the blond again.

"Kiss me."

"James. . ."

"Please? I ruined my favorite jeans to play with you. I at least deserve a kiss."

". . .Fine," Kendall said with a sigh and James smiled, leaning in and capturing Kendall's lips. He swayed Kendall slightly, humming and practically smiling into the kiss that he felt Kendall smile back and pressed harder. This day couldn't have gone better.

"My, my. Are we interrupting something?" a voice asked and James' eyes widened, pulling away and looking towards the door. A woman and man were standing in the opening, watching the couple with eyebrows raised slightly and mouths turned in amused smiles that carried a sense of poise and elegance. James bit his lip, slipping his grip off of Kendall's body.

". . .Mom. . .Dad. . .what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Like I said, I'm going to probably update a lot over the course of these weeks. I'm going to try to let some time space between them though, like maybe Sunday I'll update again. Speaking of updating, well not really, anyone have any ideas for baby names? I'm not saying what Kendall and James are having, so feel free to suggest boy and girl. I already have one of each, but maybe you guys could give me better ones. Well, hope you all enjoyed these two chapters and give me a review please! Let me know what you think now that James soberly confessed his love to Kendall, Kendall doesn't believe him, Carlos and Logan are arguing about the baby shower and James' parents are in for a visit.<p> 


	16. Money, That's What I Want

Next chapter up! And I still have a bunch more ready to go at the click. This story is now my most reviewed story, period. So cool and it's the second most faved out of all my stories so that's cool too. Things like that make me keep writing chapters for this. And also make me excited for the sequel. Said too much. Anyways, thanks to TidusGT, Xxsiriusly-amazingxX, Manami Miyamoto, gleechild, Annbeau, kaitlynluvskames, Diavolaa, Rath12-08-07, Vampire-Goth-Girl, MischievousMeeko, RandallKeithOrton4life, Bowman0306, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, mrsscarlettpena, AllForLoganBTR, the Anon, bleeding love XD, DancingFanatic217, irishoreo, GoodRiddancePlease, KrazyKogan14, child who is cool and hahippy for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Brooke and Charles Diamond were viewed as both powerful and beautiful, something that James struggled to carry on his own shoulders. And as Kendall sat in the dining room, his soon to be in-laws watching him closely, he realized that that reputation would be forced on him as well. James bit his lip, leg bouncing up and down in nerves as Sebastian brought in two glasses of Perrier and a glass of tea. James' parents took the champagne and Sebastian set the tea in front for Kendall, James too busy thinking on his parents to snap at the butler as to why he didn't get a drink.<p>

Cause he sure needed one right now.

"I'm chasing down a painting by Marcos Del Pozzi and seeing as though the auctioning for it is in LA today, I'd figure I should stop by for a quick second and see my son who never bothered to tell me about my future grandchild and son in-law," Mrs. Diamond said before taking a sip of the bubbly drink. James blushed and gripped at the table.

"Well, we never really talk anymore-"

"And you didn't think you should tell us about something like this?" Mr. Diamond asked, eyes still on Kendall.

"N-No, I just. . .it kind of just happened."

Both of James' parents turned to face him, their eyes widening and James bit his lip. He shouldn't have said it like that. Oh crap.

"Um, what he meant was. . .we just got really excited and maybe rushed somethings," Kendall quickly blurted out and the two pairs of eyes lightened off of James.

"I'll say. You two are far too young to be starting a family and marriage."

"I'm 23, actually."

"Still too young for my tastes," Mrs. Diamond said and Kendall frowned. "What do you do for a living?"

"Um. . .I work in the coffee business."

"Really? I would have expected James to marry a model or a movie star. . .come to think of it, weren't you dating a movie star?"

"Me and him are over," James said with a frown and Mrs. Diamond shrugged.

"I see your name in all of the magazines with different people on your arm. I lose track."

Kendall bit his lip. Did James date that many people that even his own mother didn't know who the brunette was with? And they weren't some hockey playing, coffee slinging people either. They were A-Listers, models, movie stars, fashion designers, athletes, people that Kendall could never fit into a certain group any more. But it wasn't like Kendall even wanted to fit in to the Hollywood lifestyle anyways, he'd rather take the boredom and privacy of a normal life than the glitz and exposed lifestyle of a star in Hollywood any day.

"How many weeks are you?" he heard Mr. Diamond ask and Kendall smiled lightly.

"14 weeks. We have another appointment at the clinic in another three more weeks."

"Have a good idea on what the baby might be?"

The responses were simultaneous. James happily said 'A boy' while Kendall said 'A girl'. Both of them glanced at each other and sighed. Honestly, they really wasn't sure yet. It wouldn't be long until they would be able to find out, but Carlos kept on bringing the gender up. He took a little quiz in a magazine and told Kendall that the quiz stated it was going to be a boy, but Kendall didn't believe things like that. The quiz however, only added more fuel to the fire for James. Kendall saw how the nursery was slowly beginning to resemble a boy's nursery, he just hoped that if it was a girl they could repaint it. Mrs. Diamond sighed and placed the glass down.

"I just wish that you would have told us about this, James. I could have given you some advice," she said and James frowned. Advice on what? What the best nanny he should get for the child while he runs off and does his own business? Or maybe to not show up or leave halfway during one of his child's hockey games and come up with some bullshit excuse for not being there to see them play? What advice could they give on how to be good parents when James thought they were terrible? James sighed and Kendall fumbled about with the glass of tea, not even taking a sip of it. Mrs. Diamond smiled lightly. "Well, I was figuring that I could take you to the auction, just like old times."

"Oh, that would be nice," Kendall said. Maybe James could reconnect with his mother on something. He wanted the baby to be able to see their grandparents, and the way that James was acting now, the baby probably wouldn't even get _held _by either of the Diamonds.

"I wouldn't want to leave Kendall here," James quickly said and his mother shook her head.

"Oh, he'll be just fine. Why don't you give him some space?"

"It's alright, James. I can take care of myself," Kendall replied and James frowned. The brunette glanced between his parents and groaned.

"When is the auction?"

"It starts in a couple of hours. And if you're worried about your fiance, Charles could stay with him."

"No! I mean, no, he's fine," James muttered and his mother smiled. He didn't want to leave his father alone with Kendall, he didn't want his father to start questioning Kendall about menial things. It was difficult to keep up the facade of an engagement in front of his own parents, he didn't need them to start getting suspicious about it. He didn't want them to feel more disappointed in him than they already do. Disappointed that their son that didn't want to follow law or be in the cosmetics industry decided to get drunk one night and knock up a complete stranger and lie to the entire world about it. He saw his mother get up from her seat, tightening her hold on the expensive purse on her shoulder.

"Well then, let's get going. I want to get a good seat up front," the woman said with a smile and her husband rose out of his seat as well, giving Kendall a good pat on the back. James glanced over at Kendall, frown still on his face and Kendall shrugged.

"It'll be nice."

"Nice?. . .Are you sure about staying here by yourself?"

"I'll have Sebastian to keep me company and I could always call Carlos or Dak."

James didn't like the idea about calling Dak. His jealousy of his friend was slowly beginning to dim, but he couldn't help but feel that unusual twitch in his chest whenever Kendall would smile at Dak and compare it to the way Kendall smiled at him. There was a difference that James really couldn't place, but he wanted it to change. He wanted to be the only person that could make Kendall smile like that. The only other person allowed to do so was their baby. James got up from his seat and leaned over to quickly kiss Kendall on the lips. The blond pulled away just as fast, blushing brightly and hand covering his mouth. Kendall wasn't used to James' spontaneous kisses, he was still trying to get used to James asking him for a kiss. But the way that Kendall was trying to avoid eye contact with the smiling brunette made James feel happy inside his chest.

Dak wasn't able to make Kendall like this.

James left the room without another word, still smiling to himself and walked out the main door to where his parents were admiring the new car James added to his collection. Kendall was more than furious that James didn't buy a car suitable for the baby, but all in due time. Besides, he was planning on giving in and giving Kendall the Audi, he just wanted to have a little bit of fun before he did so. He clicked open the door, both of his parents climbing in and he slid into the driver's seat. The car revved to life and he made his way down the pathway and out the steel gates in the direction to the auction.

The building was swarming with people once the Diamonds arrived, all of them dressed elegant and gorgeous. James blushed, realizing that he still had a couple of grass stains on his clothes from playing Frisbee with Kendall and groaned. His parents, on the other hand, were busy talking with each other and gossiping about the people around them. It was a collective mind, the Diamonds always were viewed as being higher than others. More richer, more poised, more beautiful, never made mistakes.

Diamonds were perfect. They never made mistakes.

James felt his mother tug on his arm, pulling him into a room where people were beginning to take seats and grab their auction paddles. She pulled him along to the front row, smiling as she saw the people around them watch with a look mixed with fear and awe. She gave James a paddle, but he doubt that he would actually buy anything during the auction. He didn't even want to be there, he would rather be at the mansion with Kendall and learn how to cook or wash clothes or rub the stomach that held his beautiful child. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

James' thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the gavel and he glanced up at the auctioneer, who was gesturing over at the table of items to be auctioned off. They were meaningless things, a statue of a woman, some purses and paintings that most likely were the ones that his mother wanted the most. Then his eyes fell onto the jewelry, two rings in a see through case that glistened brightly. He couldn't see the design fully, but he saw that they were around the size of his and Kendall's fingers. They were beautiful and James kept his eyes on them the entire time.

Such gorgeous rings. . .

Kendall awoke to the sounds of feet stepping through the door and he yawned. It felt like it was forever since he actually had the chance to take a nap, most of the time he was running around posing as whatever James wanted him to be for Hollywood or rushing around to get things done for the baby. There wasn't any time left for just him. But then again, he should have figured. There probably won't be anytime for him once the baby was born. He watched as Mrs. Diamond stepped inside of the home, smiling at the still sleepy blond.

"Had a nice dream?" she asked and Kendall nodded his head slowly. "Good, want to make sure that you and Charles are quite fine."

". . .Charles?"

"Yes, wouldn't you want to name your baby after their grandfather?"

How superficial. Kendall said he didn't know what he was having, but he wasn't going to go for a boy. He wanted a girl, he wanted a cute baby girl. Not that having a boy would make him love the child any less, but the way the Diamond family kept forcing the baby boy idea down his throat made him want to have a girl and scream out 'Ha! In your face!'. But Kendall silently nodded, choosing to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

That is, until he felt someone gently lift his hand and slip something onto his finger.

Kendall lazily opened one eye, the other determined to stay closed, and watched James admire the jewelry he placed on the blond's finger. It was a beautiful ring, the design looking like vines that wrapped around each other in a gorgeous white gold finish.

"What's this for?"

"Our engagement rings," James replied, holding up his own hand and showing the matching ring. Kendall paused for a moment, not really making any movements and hearing the other two Diamonds chatting about something in the other room.

". . .But we're not really engaged."

". . .Yeah, but. . .I don't know. . .seemed nice. . ."

Nice to what? Pretend that they were? Kendall rolled his eyes and turned over a bit. He didn't like to pretend about something as serious as this. Even though James was counting down the weeks like any happily expecting father would, Kendall was slowly beginning to grow nervous. What was going to happen when the baby was born? Sure he liked the idea of raising the child with James, they were growing to like each other more and more each day. But they were just becoming friends, they were raising the child as friends. Right?

Kendall knew James wanted more. . .but he didn't know if he wanted the same thing yet.

At least. . .not yet.

* * *

><p>I have a poll up with some of the names that people suggested, some were combined to make it middle names as well so yeah. Thanks for all the suggestions and vote for your favorite baby name! The top boy and top girl name will be used in the story when it comes to the 'baby naming' chapter. Then of course once the baby is born (still not saying what gender), that will be the baby's name. What do you guys think Kendall and James will have? Well, thanks for reading and hope you guys liked it and give me a review please! Let me know what you think now that James has engagement rings and, le gasp, there's going to be <strong>smut <strong>next chapter!


	17. Human Nature

Hope everyone had a great Fourth of July! I know mine was rainy and loud, so yeah. Well, thanks to xShe's-A-Ladyx, iLoveJamesMaslow, 3taz2, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, tmmdeathwishraven, Hennajin, ammg, tank602, Scarlet, kaitlynluvskames, BTRobsession, Bowman0306, RandallKeithOrton4life, DemonWolf, bleeding love XD and child who is cool for the favs and the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"You have so much work to do for etiquette, Kevin."<p>

"Kendall."

"Right, right," Mrs. Diamond said with an exhausted sigh and Kendall tried his hardest to not take the fork in his hand and just stab something. Now Kendall was starting to see why James didn't want to spend time with his parents either, sure James had some snobbish moments that made Kendall cringe or roll his eyes at but his parents were the King and Queen of snobs. Everything that Kendall did wasn't good enough for them. Kendall talked too casually, he needed to talk proper. Kendall had bad choice of clothing, he needed to dress more sophisticated. Kendall had a bad walk, he needed to stand tall and straight. Nevermind that he was 18 weeks pregnant and was starting to develop a slight waddle and his back was starting to _kill _him, Diamonds don't walk like that.

He wasn't a Diamond. He was a Knight. And they walk however they want to walk.

"Well, perhaps later we can continue but right now, I need a glass of chardonnay. Where is that butler of yours?"

"He's on break. Would you want me to get you some?" Kendall asked with a pleasant smile and she shook her head.

"Of course not, dear. I wouldn't want you to be on your feet and running around for me. I'll get James' friend to get me some," she said with a smile and got up from her seat and walked out of the dining room. Kendall let out an exhausted sigh. He should have warned Dak about coming over when James' parents were still here, but Kendall was bored being at the mansion with his in-laws and he knew Carlos was too busy trying to scramble to put together a better baby shower than Logan could. Which Kendall wasn't really sure how seeing as though Logan probably has every single party planner in Hollywood in his contacts. Outclassing Logan would be difficult.

So the Latino was going to try and out-fun the manager.

Kendall bit his lip, getting up and going to walk around the mansion. The home had many rooms that Kendall could spend time in, it had a movie room, a small arcade, a media room, almost like the mansion was a miniature mall. But he was walking around the home, bored as could be. James had left to do some more recording and Mr. and Mrs. Diamond were off either trying to convert Kendall into a perfect addition for the Diamond family or run off and enjoy the paintings and other delicacies LA had to offer. Kendall was trying to talk himself into believing that the two of them in the baby's life would be beneficial, but if they weren't even making an effort to even know Kendall or reconcile with their son, maybe it was better if they weren't there.

He sure as hell wasn't going to name the baby Charles when he didn't even talk to the grandfather.

He stopped by the kitchen, seeing that Dak had decided to pull out a bottle of beer for himself and Kendall raised an eyebrow. He was expecting that Dak would be working as well, maybe James' laziness rubbed off onto the younger heartthrob. Then he felt his heart beginning to quicken as he watched the muscles in Dak's arms clench tight as he twisted the bottle top off the beer and the sudden flush of color over the usually cream skin. Dak stretch his arms and smile lightly, beginning to hum to himself. Kendall felt his face, his beginning to grow hotter face and groaned. Not this again.

Spinetti had teased him that while Kendall's tiredness and mood swings begin to dim, his interest in sex might start to come. And while James seemed interested (almost delighted) in that idea, Kendall was terrified. Kissing James was one thing, having sex with him was something totally different. He just couldn't see him and James doing something like that. The only time they had sex was when they were both drunk and alcohol was clouding both of their minds. Now that Kendall was forced to be sober for another 6 months, there was nothing but the supposed to be pure passion and love between the two of them.

Only pure passion and love was radiating from James, not Kendall.

He liked James. He liked James as a friend. Or as Mason and Carlos crudely put it, a friend with benefits. They only kissed, James would weasel his way into hugs and groping, but that was it. And it never went over that. Kendall didn't believe his doctor, he hasn't been feeling anything like that. But when James took off his shirt, the outside heat of summer beginning to make it's way, Kendall felt his heart quicken, his brain jumble and his pants tighten all at once.

And so began the game of avoidance.

James didn't even need to be in some state of undress, one look from the brunette sent Kendall's hormones wild and sent the blond running to the bedroom to relieve his little problem. He was grateful James wasn't asking any questions, but something in Kendall's chest made it feel like James knew exactly what was going on. Only just trying to make Kendall's life more difficult by showing up and smiling innocently at the blond. He knew what James wanted and Kendall wasn't going to give in. He didn't care if his wrist was starting to get sore, he wasn't going to do it.

So Kendall was grateful that James had to leave to go to work, just bored. But Dak being there instead of James didn't keep that familiar twitch from disappearing. Dak glanced up, beginning to smile at Kendall.

"Hey."

"H-Hey," Kendall stuttered out, trying to turn and leave.

"Are you okay? I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, fine. Just don't bother me," Kendall murmured, now his brain beginning to conflict and jumble. Half of him really wanted something other that his own hand to pleasure him, something cute and warm and Dak sure fit all of those qualities. But the other half was screaming at him to run and leave, sleeping with Dak would be even worse than to sleep with James.

Maybe Dak was as good as James was that one night. . .

Kendall shook his head, what was he _thinking?_ He wasn't thinking, he needed to get out of there. Now. But then he saw Dak get up from his spot on the stool and Kendall felt his feet growing heavy and lock into his spot on the floor. He was breathing hard, his eyes were most likely fully blown and his lips were growing dry.

"You sure? I can leave," Dak said softly and Kendall shook his head. "So I can stay?"

Another shake of the head and Dak was becoming confused. So was Kendall. "So. . .I can't stay?"

"Dak," Kendall gasped out and blushed. Dak watched Kendall's face and then his eyes widened and lips formed an 'Oh'.

"I'll call James."

"No! I don't-I just-fuck."

Kendall wrapped his arms around the shocked male, burying his face in Dak's neck and breathing in his scent. A scent of fresh spices and he moaned deep into the soft skin. Dak pushed Kendall off of him and rushed behind the counter.

"No, I think I should call James."

"I don't want James!"

"Yes you do. Because he'll pound my face into a pulp if he finds us together."

Kendall growled, it wasn't going to mean anything. It wasn't like Kendall was going to go to Dak every time for some little pity fuck. . .well. . .maybe he would now that he thought about it. He could actually go for a couple the way he was feeling right now. He watched Dak quickly text the other brunette and once James finds out Dak was there with a horny Kendall, he'll be at the mansion in a flash. "Now, I got to get out of here."

"No!" Kendall shouted and grabbed onto Dak, pushing him against the counter and moaned, feeling Dak accidentally brush up against his erection.

"K-Kendall, as good as this feels," Kendall began to lick along Dak's neck and the brunette's eyes began to flutter, "It feels really good. . .n-no. We can't do this."

Dak gently pushed Kendall away again, sliding away from the counter and running to the door, leaving Kendall to whine and protest.

James arrived at the mansion just as fast as Kendall expected, the hazel eyes first searching for Dak as he walked into the living room before they landed on Kendall. Kendall was sitting on the couch, pulling his pants up slightly with the blush still on his face and the evidence of lust still in his eyes. James smiled lightly.

"Hey. You okay?" James asked and Kendall frowned.

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"We're back to this again? I can help you, you know."

"No! I've been keeping away from you this long, I can still do it!"

James rolled his eyes and walked over to Kendall, pulling him onto his feet and brushing a hand through his hair.

"You're cute when you're horny."

"Shut up! I'm not ho-ah~" Kendall moaned, feeling James kiss his neck gently. That was when Kendall lost it. He gripped roughly onto James' hair, turning his head so he can slam a rough kiss on James' lips and let the lips and tongue clash roughly. He could feel James smirking in the kiss, finally getting the kiss that they shared in Kendall's car and Kendall growled low in his throat. "Bedroom. Now."

James didn't even get a chance to reply, Kendall was forcing the taller male back towards the guest bedroom, pushing James through the door and onto the bed. Kendall's brain was going wild, he shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't. But here he was, kissing James and letting his tongue drift into the singer's mouth, rolling and twirling around with James' own tongue and felt James groping softly at his body. A complete and total mess.

And Kendall wasn't sure if he even cared any longer.

Kendall sat up, yanking his shirt off and grabbing onto James' shirt to rip off the expensive material and throw it off to the side. James quirked an eyebrow.

"No foreplay?"

"James~" Kendall whined. He really didn't care, he knew this was just a quickie. Just something to make the sexual cravings stop. He felt James move and lie the blond on his back, delivering kisses all over his chest and then softly kissing the ever growing larger stomach. James thought Kendall was attractive from the face, but now he was even more attractive from the beautiful bump. Kendall had curves that he didn't possess the night at the Casablanca and he looked beautiful, his skin felt beautiful, his lips tasted so good, everything about the blond was sending shockwaves through James' body and he was going to enjoy every little moment, whether Kendall wanted to or not. Kendall bit his lip, feeling James kissing along the brim of the pajama pants he was wearing and he groaned. "Hurry up~Please~"

"No. I want to enjoy this," James mused, lightly kissing Kendall's skin. Kendall grabbed onto James' hair, trying to force James' head downwards to Kendall's erection but James remained firm. Firm. Kendall was really hard and James wasn't doing a damn thing about it. In fact, he was making it worse! Kendall gritted his teeth, James' fingers wrapping around the brim and slowly pulling them down and the blond growled.

"James if you don't fuck me right now, I'll run out and find someone who will," Kendall threatened and James sighed.

"Are you always this impatient when you want sex?"

"Then fuck me already!" Kendall shouted and James rolled his eyes, pulling down the pajama pants and underwear in one swoop and letting the clothes pool to the floor. James glanced at Kendall's cock, already leaking with pre-cum and he smiled, ignoring Kendall's protests and continuing to kiss around Kendall's hips. "James," Kendall more growled than moaned out and James sighed, moving and sliding his mouth onto the erection. Kendall gasped, hands that were in James' hair almost ripping the brown locks out and his back arched in pleasure. "Yes, yes, _yes_," Kendall moaned, feeling James lick painfully slow along the length and hold him gently. Words that Kendall didn't even understand began to flow from the blond's mouth, his mind now fully taken over by lust and want. Kendall was practically writhing in pleasure when he felt James hummed and his cock twitched. The brunette removed his mouth, licking around the tip and glancing up at Kendall's flushed face.

James glanced around the bedroom, unbuckling his pants and sliding the denim and underwear off of his legs in the process and moved off of the bed to the dresser to dig through its contents. James returned later, little bottle of lube in hand and began to squeeze the gel into his palm to slide over his dick.

"Couldn't find a condom."

"Who cares? You're not going to knock me up again," Kendall groaned out, trying to slide his way into James' lap and the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want me to-"

"I already did," Kendall blurted out and then he turned even more scarlet, this time from embarrassment as James smiled deviously at him.

"You're such a slut."

"Shut up."

"Were you thinking about me when you were fucking yourself?"

"Shut u-oh, ngh," Kendall grunted out, feeling James slide in. Kendall was perfectly stretched and so warm and tight and oh, it made James moan deep in his throat as he felt the blond squeeze around him. Kendall grasped lightly on James' shoulders, legs hooking around his waist and trying to push him deeper inside and a moan escaped Kendall's lips. Of all the people that James slept with, Kendall had to be the loudest. He never heard someone moan his name out like this, the air beginning to be filled with 'Oh yes, oh _yes. _Fuck me, James. _Fuck me_.' James didn't know Kendall had such a dirty mouth, but he figured that at the Casablanca, Kendall was far too drunk to even form a complete sentence.

Just like he figured Kendall was too horny to form cleaner sentences.

James leaned in, hearing Kendall moaning loud into his hear and feeling the blond's erratic breaths on his shoulder with each thrust and closed his eyes. This was how it was at the Casablanca, the two of them feeling like they left everything behind. They let everything go and lost all control, letting nothing but passion develop over them and continue to moan each others names in pleasure. James loved it. He loved that he was the only one that made Kendall like this, the only one that Kendall was screaming his name out, the only one that Kendall was grasping and groping and kissing hard. Sure, Kendall had lost control the moment James kissed him, but James was glad that it was him that was blowing the blond's mind.

Kendall's head rolled to the side, mouth gaping in absolute bliss. His hair was matted with sweat and messy, his skin was pinked and hot and his arms were sprawled out as if he was melting into the bed, fisting the sheets and knuckles whitening. He felt his legs beginning to spread wider, trying to hook James' waist and pull him in tighter and he cried out as he felt a particularly hard thrust that made his eyes almost roll to the back of his head. James loomed over Kendall, the blond lifting one hand to clench roughly at James' bare back and moaned out the brunette's name again, repeating it over and over again like James was some sort of sex god that he worshiped.

Kendall's other hand moved to the back of James' neck, gripping and pulling James in for another rough kiss that Kendall broke away with a shuddered moan as both of their stomachs were painted white with his seed. James couldn't even breathe the way that Kendall was squeezing around him and yet, it felt so good. One more thrust and James' vision went white, losing himself and waves of pleasure washing over him again and again and _again_. Both of their limbs loosened and moved, James slipping out and falling onto the bed beside Kendall, trying to catch his breath. James knew this was going to happen, well, he was going to try and make this happen. He left the studio with every intention to get laid. And he was at the moment smiling like an idiot. Kendall didn't care, he just got up and headed straight for the shower and not daring to look back at the brunette's smiling face.

Kendall's eyes opened, finding himself in a clean bed and clean pajamas and blinked. Oh god, it was a dream. He didn't have sex with James after all. But he was hungry. He swung his legs out of bed, feeling a little sore and got onto his feet, making his way towards the kitchen. He didn't know why he was feeling that way as he walked down the hall. He felt. . .pleased. He felt so wonderfully pleased and was sure if he was a cat, he would be purring by now. Such nice sex.

With James.

Kendall blushed. No, it was a dream. A dream, Kendall. The blond walked into the kitchen, seeing James pouring himself a glass of soda. The brunette had a silly little smile on his face that only grew bigger once he saw Kendall. Mrs. Diamond was sitting on the stool and once she saw Kendall, she gave a disappointed shake of the head and continued to sip from her glass. Kendall raised an eyebrow, what was her problem?

"You're finally awake?" James asked.

"How long did I sleep?"

"I don't know. Every time I went to check on you, we ended up fucking each other," James said with a blunt smile and Kendall's heart dropped. Mrs. Diamond rolled her eyes and got up, walking out of the kitchen with a frowning face. Oh god, it wasn't a dream. _It really happened_. The kissing, the moans, each and every pleasured feeling that ran through Kendall's body was real. And this had to be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him.

"H-How many times-"

"About three or four times. Mom and Dad were pretty embarrassed since they're room is right next door and heard you screaming 'Fuck me harder, James! Oh god, your dick is so nice! Fuck me! Fuck me!'. You're like a little Energizer bunny. Only you run on sex. Just keeps going and going and-"

"S-Shut up!" Kendall shouted and James laughed as Kendall continued to blush deeply red.

Fine then, James was a friend with benefits. That was it. . .right?

* * *

><p>Yeah, I probably squicked some people out with the sex. I know I'm kind of still squicked out by the sex, but I figured it would be okay. Well, next chapter will mark the departure of the Diamonds and also Kendall's mom and Katie are going to be visiting! So yeah, Diamonds out and Knights in. Then after that chapter, drama going to start up with Jett again. Well, hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please!<p> 


	18. Is This Love

Alright another chapter up! Had a fun birthday this week and now it's time to update some stories, or at least this one. Well, thanks to yaoi it up, LifeXIsXGood2010, BloodKatana, Buba-Li, loganshot1697, Samantha Maslow17, tmmdeathwishraven, tank602, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Bowman0306, BTRobsession, DancingFanatic217, RandallKeithOrton4life, child who is cool, hahippy, kaitlynluvskames, DemonWolf and SheWolf971 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"How's my hair?"<p>

"It's fine, James. You've been combing it for an hour now."

"Yeah, but they're going to be here in a couple of minutes and I want to make a good impression."

Kendall rolled his eyes. He's never seen James this nervous over something like this. It wasn't a big deal, honestly. The Diamonds decided to take their leave back to their own place of residence after Kendall was regaining morning sickness and didn't want to be a bother to the blond. However, James found out that Kendall was faking it after finding Kendall hiding in the bathroom from another one of his mother's etiquette lessons and making vomiting noises from the bathtub.

And James commended the blond's cleverness.

However, as soon as soon as James was sure the mansion was all to himself and Kendall's, the fake fiance decided to spring on him the idea that his mother and younger sister were going to be in town to visit. They had hotel accommodations and weren't going to be staying in the mansion for maybe only one night since Kendall insisted they did and were simply eager to meet the man that was fathering the child growing in Kendall's stomach and taking his hand in marriage. Apparently, Kendall didn't bother to tell his family about the fake engagement either.

James tapped his foot, twitching every time he heard Sebastian walk by and Kendall sighed. He placed a gentle hand on James' back, rubbing it softly in small circles and James eased into the touch with a small smile coming across his lips.

"Everything is going to be fine. They'll love you. Just act polite and not snobbish."

"Okay, okay. . .Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

James let his hand slide onto Kendall's cheek and he pulled the blond in for a soft kiss, James' tongue slowly licking along Kendall's lips and the blond blushed. James threaded his fingers in Kendall's hair, loving the way the strands felt between his fingers and he pulled Kendall in closer, wanting to revel in the kiss for as long as possible.

"Sirs?" Sebastian called out and James pulled away, an annoyed scowl on his face. He turned, ready to snap at the butler for interrupting him and Kendall but then his eyes widened when he saw two women standing beside him. The redheaded woman smiled at the two of them while the brunette teen rolled her eyes and shook her head with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Wow, Kendall. Aren't you the little romantic?" the girl said and Kendall blushed, smiling at the two as well.

"Mom, Katie!" he greeted, getting up and walking over to hug his mother and sister while James watched with a nervous smile. Kendall glanced over at the man still sitting on the couch and waved his hand. "You guys, I want you to meet James Diamond."

James jumped at his name, quickly walking over and sticking a hand out for Kendall's mother to shake. The woman smiled, raising her arms and pulling James into a hug.

"Sweetheart, we're family now! No need for hand shakes," Kendall's mother said sweetly, rubbing James' back in comforting circles and James slowly nodded his head. Kendall's sister stepped over, grabbing onto James' hand and shaking it.

"Katie Knight. Say, are you looking for a manager?" the girl asked and James raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually, I already have a manager."

"A manager that can get you a starring role in a movie?" Katie asked and James cocked his head. Kendall rolled his eyes, giving his sister a playful nudge.

"Katie, don't get his hopes up like that. You know you can't do that," Kendall scolded and Katie rolled her eyes as well. She sighed, turning and grabbing her bag from the butler's hands and walking off to the guest bedroom while Kendall's mother continued to smile at the couple in front of her. Kendall smiled as his mother placed a hand over his stomach, feeling where her grandchild was resting at and smiled bigger.

"My little grandbaby is in there. How far along are you?"

"21 weeks," Kendall said proudly and she gasped.

"Are you feeling the baby kicking by now?"

Kendall shook his head no and frowned. He was hoping that everything was alright with the baby. Shouldn't the baby be moving by now? Or at least, shouldn't Kendall be able to feel the baby right now? He saw how they were practically doing backflips worthy of a circus performer in the earlier stages of the pregnancy, maybe they finally tired themselves out and were just resting quietly. Well, that was what Kendall was hoping. Kendall's mother gave Kendall a soft pat on the back and smiled lightly. "Well, don't think about it too hard. I'm sure they're alright in there. I bought some baby books for you two and also some name books. Unless you two already found out a name for the baby?"

"Maybe," Kendall replied. James had dropped off the idea of naming the baby 'James Jr.' and Kendall refused to name the baby 'Brooke' or 'Charles' because those two were some of the most impossible people Kendall ever met. And he _definitely _didn't want the baby to be like that. Carlos given them a couple of names, James finding the name 'Lorelei' rather cute if it was a girl ("Get it? Lorelei? Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend? Diamond?" "Yes, James. Please stop reading the list, it's 2 in the morning") and Kendall thought it was nice as well, a little snobbish still but very pretty. He wanted a simple name for the baby if it was a girl, like Sarah or something. But he was a little bit more excited that James was accepting the idea of having a girl now to really think that hard about the name.

"Well, come on. I want you to sit down," James said quietly, taking Kendall gently and leading him over to the couch and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I was going to go and get some popcorn. Do we have any?" Kendall asked and James' eyes lit up. A mission. James had a mission. Kendall was always the one to do things for himself, he never wanted James to do things for him and never told James if he needed anything. James wanted to help Kendall, he wanted to baby and spoil his fake fiance rotten but knew if he should do so, he'd receive a slap from the blond and possibly no sex for the next couple of hours.

And he liked the sex too much to try and screw it up.

"I'll go get some. Okay? I'll get a nice big bag of it, just for you," James replied quickly.

"James, you really don't-"

James was already out the door and Kendall pursed his lips, shaking his head and sighing as his mother let out a little laugh.

"He's a real sweetheart."

"Yeah, I guess I'm really lucky," Kendall said with another roll of the eyes and tried to slowly settle himself down in the chair. This child was making so many things that Kendall used to do difficult. He couldn't fit into his old shirts or jeans anymore (which James was delighted about to take the blond for some more fashionable shopping), Kendall was trying to watch everything that he ate so it didn't harm the baby and this chair. Once he sat down in this chair, it was hell of hard to get back up.

Kendall's mother moved to to sit down on the couch and smiled lightly. "Well I'm glad that you found someone like him, Kendall. He seems real sincere about you and his baby."

"I know he is," Kendall replied. Just Kendall wasn't sure if he was sincere about James. He's been conflicting in his mind over and over again and he didn't really know what to think about the singer. He enjoyed James' company, he enjoyed the kisses that James gave him, spontaneous or asked for. He loved the sex, he _really _loved the sex. And the small cuddles of affection afterwords made Kendall's heart flutter in delight. But at the same time, Kendall was just afraid of the future. Sometimes, Kendall couldn't help but feel that James had completely forgotten that they are not really engaged and that it was just a story made for Hollywood that he wasn't sure when it would end. What would happen when Hollywood found out it was a lie? Would James jump along with them and turn his back on Kendall and the baby? He just didn't want to be thrown off and this time with a child to care for as well, he just couldn't be able to bear the responsibility of raising a child by himself.

Even if James said he'd be there for the baby and Kendall, Kendall was still afraid.

It was the blond's heart against a hive mind that will crush him when the time was right.

Kendall placed a hand over his stomach, rubbing it gently and Katie walked into the room with hands on her hips.

"I don't suppose you can give us a tour of the place, big brother? I might be staying with you guys when I come out here for college," she said with a small smile and Kendall smiled back.

"Sure," he replied and placed his hands on the arms of the chair to push himself up, then finding that he couldn't even lift himself onto his feet with his stomach like this.

Damn this chair.

* * *

><p>James was smiling gleefully, big box of popcorn ready to be popped and a couple of movies in a bag he swung back and forth. They could have a movie night, him and the Knights. James never had a chance to sit down and watch a movie with someone, it was always work. But now, he was ready to go with Kendall and his new sister in law and mother in law to the home movie theater and watch a couple of horror movies he bought just for Kendall. Even though the brunette couldn't stomach the sight of gore and blood, Kendall loved every bit. James just hoped the baby wasn't being corrupted by it and might turn into one of the axe murderers they were watching on TV. He opened the door, smile still on his face that faded when he saw Katie and Mrs. Knight trying to help lift Kendall onto his feet.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just couldn't get out of that chair," Kendall said with a nervous smile, Katie finally pulling her brother onto his feet and he breathed a sigh. "Well, I'll make the popcorn," Kendall replied, walking over and trying to take the box out of James' hand but James held the box back.

"No, go and relax. I'll make the popcorn and we'll have a little movie marathon," James said with a smile, lifting the bag up with movies inside. Then he saw the frown on Kendall's face and rolled his eyes. "Please Kendall? Can I do this for you?"

"Why don't you spend some time with Katie and my mom? Sing them a little song or something," Kendall replied, taking the box out of James' hand and the brunette pouted. Then his eyes lit up, feeling Kendall give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, James."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," James said with a small smile and Kendall blushed before walking into the kitchen. James turned to Mrs. Knight and Katie, the girl raising an eyebrow at the singer and smiled a bit.

"Impressive. Never seen Kendall actually make the move before," she said slyly and James cocked his head to the side, confused. She sighed, "He's not that good when it comes to charming people. He's nice and all, but sometimes I just think he's oblivious to some things."

"Since when have you become the love expert?" Mrs. Knight asked her daughter and she shrugged.

"I pay attention to these things, mom. You agree with me too."

"Yes, Kendall could be a little bit more. . .expressive of his feelings. But I think that they are doing a good job," she said with a smile.

"You should sing to him," Katie spoke up all of a sudden and James blinked. Sing to Kendall? He never thought about it before. Kendall would hang around to listen to James sing, mostly just some nonsense words and lullabies to the baby. But he never sang to Kendall. That was actually a good idea. He glanced over to the kitchen, walking over and peeking his head in through the door to see Kendall pouring the freshly popped popcorn into a large bowl and beginning to lift it. James cleared his throat, face getting slightly hot.

'_I wanna love you and treat you right, I wanna love you every day and every night. We'll be together with a roof right over our heads, we'll share the shelter of my single bed-'_

**CRASH!**

James' eyes widened as the bowl Kendall was carrying slipped and fell onto the floor and Katie and Mrs. Knight came running inside at the sound. James rushed over, hearing Kendall was crying and. . .laughing?

"Kendall? Are you alright?" James asked, worried about the blond and Kendall turned, nodding his head and smile on his face. He quickly grabbed James' hand and placed it over his stomach, James now getting even more worried. Was something wrong with the baby? Kendall took in a couple of breaths, looking up at James.

"S-Sing something, anything," Kendall stuttered out and James bit his lip, not really knowing what was going on at the moment. He bit his lip, not really knowing where this was going at the moment and he tried to wrack his brain for a song. Then he let out a slow breath and the song came in low.

_'Come what may, I'll always be here. I love you, so much. I love you, my dear. Beautiful as the sun, lucky for you to be near. I'll always be here, I love you my dear'_

James stopped, feeling a soft tap against his hand and his eyes widened. The baby continued to kick, almost as if they were demanding James to continue to sing and he felt his eyes beginning to water with tears. Kendall let out a shaky laugh and glanced down at his stomach. "The baby started kicking when you were singing and I just dropped the bowl in shock. I'm sorry. . .just. . ." Kendall let out another laugh. The baby was really kicking. He never felt more alive, more happy, more happy that James was the one that finally managed to get the baby kicking by just singing out. The baby was in love with James' voice.

Like Kendall was in love with the owner of the gorgeous voice.

He watched as James continued to sing the little song, Katie and Mrs. Knight moving to put hands on Kendall's stomach and feel their newest addition to the family kick happily at the sound of their father singing. And James' eyes flickered up to Kendall's shining green eyes and he smiled at the blond, getting onto his feet and wrapping hands around Kendall's waist.

"Looks like we got a music lover on our hands," James said with a small smile and Kendall nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head on James' chest. "I think I have my #1 fan right here," he said with a laugh and Kendall hummed. ". . .I love you Kendall."

". . .I love you too, James," Kendall said softly and James' breath jumped in his throat. Kendall said he loved him. Kendall loved James back. He couldn't fight the smile of joy on his face, first his darling baby moves and now the blond said he loved him back. This had to be the best night ever. And he wouldn't trade this moment for anything else in the world. He felt Kendall lean up to give James a small, innocent kiss on the lips and James blushed as he heard Mrs. Knight and Katie make a small 'Aw'.

"Well, I think we should leave the two lovebirds to their business," Katie said and Kendall broke away from the kiss to blush and glare at his sister. The girl laughed lightly, taking her mother by the hand and pulling her out of the kitchen. James glanced over and placed his hand over Kendall's stomach, the kicking slowing down and all together stopping.

"Little Jules is tired," James said softly and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Jules?"

"Yeah. Nickname for Julian. That's a nice name for a boy, right?"

"You still want a boy?"

"Of course I do. . .but I'll love the baby still if it was a girl."

Kendall sighed, feeling James kiss the top of Kendall's head. ". . .Yeah. . .Julian is nice. . ."

James smiled. Little Julian Diamond. Or maybe Lorelei Diamond. Whatever the gender may be, James couldn't wait to hold that baby and sing them their personal lullaby.

* * *

><p>Yeah, the second song that James sung was something that I came up with. Not a songwriter though, so it was meh. But those that wanted James to sing his own song to Kendall, there you go. Though he was also thinking about the baby too. Well, there's the chapter and next chapter is going to be half Cargan (since I know a lot of you guys want some more of that) and half drama caused up by Jett again. Julian was the most voted for boy's name and Lorelei and Sarah tied for most picked girl, but you'll find out what Kendall and James are having when the time comes. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please! Let me know what you think about the name choices for Baby Diamond and Kendall finally saying he loves James!<p> 


	19. Good Times Bad Times

Well, another chapter is up! And like I said, half Cargan, half Jett drama. I think now, we're starting to work our way up into the climax of this story with the couple of chapters so far. I'm doing a major rewrite on the chapters though, because I got a better idea on how I want to take them. Well, thanks to Buba-Li, bigtimedegrassi, newyorktopaloalto, girsawasquirell, singergirl22490, MerielTLA, child who is cool, GoodRiddancePlease, scarlett, DemonWolf, hahippy, RandallKeithOrton4life, BTRobsession, Carla, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Bowman0306, tank602, sxjlove and Bigtimebitch for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Logan groaned, rubbing at his sore neck as he walked into the coffee shop. Okay then, he was going to work with Carlos on the baby shower and cooperate with the Latino for the sake of Kendall and James. It wouldn't be too hard, it was just one event. One event and then Logan probably won't see Carlos ever again until the baby is born. He can tolerate just a simple meeting to see what else needs to be finished, he just hoped that his neck would loosen up and stop aching for the time being. Logan spotted Carlos standing by the counter, talking with the cashier and he turned, eyes widening and lips curling into a smile.<p>

"Hi Logan!" Carlos chirped and Logan sighed.

"Afternoon, Carlos," the manager replied, pulling out a chair and taking his seat. Carlos went to sit down across from him, putting a little square he was holding onto the table, folding his hands and bouncing his knee. "So, what were you going to plan for the shower?"

"I already have the cake ready. And a couple of games planned as well. And the guest list is-"

"You don't need to worry about that, I already have the guest list planned out," Logan replied and Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Who's on your guest list?"

"Just some endorsers, movie critics, producers-"

"What about Kendall?"

"Well he can invite people as well but I'm sure that this would be a more beneficial move for the both of them if Kendall is seen interacting more with the people of Hollywood," Logan replied and Carlos frowned, crossing his arms in a huff. It was always Hollywood getting involved in Kendall and James' affairs. Sure, Carlos figured that it would, but he didn't expect Logan to keep bringing it up over and over again. It seemed Logan breathed the Hollywood lifestyle and it was really bringing a downer on Carlos' baby shower plans.

"Well, that's not fair. We need to be thinking about Kendall too. It's his and the baby's shower. I mean, I still don't have enough blue balloons for decorations," Carlos complained and Logan raised an eyebrow. He then glanced down at the little square Carlos was carrying and noticed that it was actually a sonogram picture of an infant. He looked up at Carlos, eyes widening slightly.

"They're having a boy?" Logan asked and Carlos glanced down at the sonogram before rolling his eyes.

"No, this isn't Kendall and James' baby. It's Camille and Mason's," Carlos said with a dreamy sigh, picking up the picture and staring at it. "They're having a girl. Besides, Kendall and James want it to be a surprise when the baby comes."

"I'm sure James will be surprised when he finds out it's a girl," Logan replied and Carlos frowned.

". . .They're having a boy."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because! The time the baby was conceived means that the baby is going to be a boy!"

"Where did you find that out? In a baby magazine?" Logan questioned and Carlos blushed, frowning still.

"Kendall's having a boy!"

"He's having a girl!"

"You don't know the first thing about babies! How would you know?"

"You don't even-" Logan bit his lip, feeling the muscle tightening in his neck and he groaned in pain. Carlos cocked his head to the side, looking at Logan worriedly.

"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked and Logan rubbed his neck, groaning slightly.

"No, just have a sore neck from work," Logan grumbled and Carlos pouted a bit, getting up from his chair to move behind the manager and let his fingers drift onto the soft skin, beginning to massage Logan's neck in soft and comforting circles. Logan's eyes widened before slowly fluttering and easing into the Latino's touch. He hummed, a smile coming to his lips. "You're pretty good at massages."

"Thanks. Lot's of guys say I'm really good with my hands," Carlos chirped and Logan didn't know why the innocent statement made Logan's gray slacks begin to grow suddenly tight. . .oh no wait. . .that was his phone buzzing. Whew, for a second, Logan thought he was starting to get aroused by Carlos. Logan dug into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone to answer the call.

"Hello?. . .Oh really?. . .Yes, yes, that's wonderful. I'll tell him right away. . .oh, tonight? Sure. . .I'll bring both of them. Yes, goodbye," Logan spoke, flipping the phone closed and looking over his shoulder at the man behind him. "Carlos, I need to go and see James. We have an important business dinner that he and Kendall need to attend."

"Why Kendall if it's James' business?" Carlos asked, hands moving down to Logan's shoulders to massage gently and Logan shuddered. Seriously, the guy was good, the hands rubbing and groping at his body so tenderly and soft and it felt Logan was going to melt in Carlos' hands. He should ask for a massage from him every time he gets so stressed out from work. Like he said, he was really good with his hands.

Logan paused and lifted his cell phone and frowned. Well, if his cell phone was in his hand, then why did he feel something throbbing in his pants? . . .**Oh**.

Logan jumped up, grabbing his suitcase and nervously holding it in front of him while Carlos looked at him with a confused expression.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carlos asked softly, looking a bit hurt that he wasn't touching Logan anymore and the manager blushed darkly.

"N-No, I just need to go and call James. Yeah, call James," Logan stuttered out, backing away and knocking into a chair. Carlos bit his lip, looking at the man with worried eyes. He never seen Logan this flustered before, was something going on with James and Kendall that he didn't know about?

"Well, maybe I can come along so we can talk more about the baby shower," Carlos offered, rocking back and forth shyly and Logan gulped, lips beginning to dry.

"Um, sure. Yeah, I'm sure James and Kendall want to hear what you're planning too," Logan mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with the smiling male and seeing him move closer.

"Okay then, let's go!" Carlos chirped, hooking an arm around Logan's and Logan blushed wildly as Carlos dragged him out of the coffee shop and talking excitedly about the baby shower and the games they were going to play and how cute Logan looked when he was blushing over something that Carlos wasn't sure what.

And strangely, Logan didn't mind it in the slightest.

* * *

><p>James gritted his teeth, furiously tying his tie and it still not coming out the way that he wanted. He couldn't believe Logan. Of all the stupid deals his manager has gotten him into, this had got to be the worst. Sure, it was a major product that will bring James lots of money and recognition, being in a movie and singing the main theme song. There was only one problem.<p>

Jett was in the movie.

James growled, wanting to take the black tie and just strangle himself with it. He just couldn't tie a tie, he never knew how to tie one anyways. He sighed, letting the fabric slide out of his hands and hang on his shoulders, deciding to just pout and stare at his reflection in the mirror. Then he saw two hands slide gently up his arms and wrap around him tight, James smiling as he felt someone nuzzling into his back and a round bump pressing against his lower back.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked and James sighed, pointing at the tie and Kendall rolled his eyes, turning James around to face him and gingerly taking the soft black fabric between his own fingers. Kendall folded and wrapped and knotted, James watching the blond's hands and the blond's smiling face as Kendall straightened out the knot and smoothed any wrinkles out of the tie. Kendall brushed any lint that was on James' shoulders and smiled. "There. You look presentable for a business dinner."

"You do too," James said, leaning over to kiss Kendall softly on the lips and Kendall pressed lightly back. James pulled away and placed a hand on the now 26-weeks pregnant stomach. "And so do you, Jules!"

"Or Sarah," Kendall replied.

"Or Lorelei," James countered and Kendall rolled his eyes once more, feeling the baby kicking a little as James moved the hand around and felt his child kick softly. It always seemed like the baby only kicked for James. Half of him already was starting to believe that the baby was starting to love James more than Kendall, but that was preposterous. The baby couldn't already be picking favorites when they haven't even taken their first breath of life yet. James glanced down and a small smile escaped his lips. "Kendall sweetie, you're wearing different shoes."

Kendall groaned, walking (or better yet waddling) over to the bed and gently plopping himself down on the soft mattress, trying to bend down and take the shoes off but not being able to reach his feet. James laughed slightly, walking over to the blond and slipping the shoes off before slipping on a pair of matching black loafers.

"Ugh, this is the second time this happened to me. Do my socks even match?"

"No, but no one will be able to see them anyways," James said with a light chuckle and Kendall groaned again.

"First I can't sit in my favorite chair anymore and now I can't even see my feet over the bump," Kendall mumbled and James laughed, placing a hand on Kendall's stomach.

"We have a really big bun in the oven, that's all," James replied, leaning over to softly kiss Kendall's stomach and the blond laughed lightly, hand beginning to run through James' hair and thread through them softly. A soft knock came at the door and Kendall sighed.

"Yes?" Kendall called out.

"It's time to go!" he heard Logan call out and Kendall sighed, pushing James away gently and struggling to get back onto his feet. James smiled, helping Kendall up and swinging an arm around him, walking him out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the limo waiting for all of them. On the rid to the restaurant, Carlos was talking excitedly about the baby shower and every so often shooting a hand out to touch and marvel at the still kicking baby. Honestly, Carlos' hand was on Kendall's stomach more than James' was, the brunette starting to get a little bit overprotective his child. James understood that Carlos really wanted a baby. He also understood that Logan really wanted to have the time to settle down. And as he watched the two males continuing to talk about the shower, Carlos laughing lightly and Logan's image of a hard business manager slowly beginning to falter, James couldn't help but wonder if both of their wants will be coming true soon.

It would be nice, the four of them married to the person sitting beside them and having kids to play together. James was thinking about the idea all the way to the restaurant, forgetting all about the other guests at the supposed dinner until the limo slowed to a stop and Sebastian opened the door.

"Alright, blondie with a baby coming through," Kendall replied, scooting over and Sebastian helping him out of the limo. Carlos followed shortly behind and Logan came afterwords. James got out and smiled at Sebastian.

"I'll call you when we're about to leave," he said lightly.

"I hope you and Kendall have a nice evening, Master Diamond," Sebastian said with a smile and James realized it was really the first time he remembered seeing the butler smile at him like that. Possibly because now, there was something to smile at. Sebastian got into the driver's seat and the limo slowly pulled out of the lot, James feeling Kendall linking his arm with his.

"Come on, it's cold outside and Carlos is beginning to freak out over seeing celebrities in there," Kendall said with an eager smile and James rolled his eyes, smiling too and walking into the restaurant. Sure as Kendall said, Carlos was grabbing onto to Logan and ever so innocently pointing at people and shouting out their names as if they didn't even know who they already were. The maitre'd waited until James and Kendall got with the other half of the party, then directed the four over to a small section where people were sitting around a circle table draped in a red tablecloth. Jett Stetson was talking with his own publicist and manager, looking up and smiling at James when the four arrived. Kendall frowned, he wasn't expecting Jett to be at the dinner. He really just hoped the brunette wasn't going to try and start some trouble again like the other times that James and Kendall encountered the ex.

Kendall may be 26 weeks pregnant, but that didn't mean he won't beat someone's ass.

The four sat down, Jett watching James with leering eyes and James' eyes flickered away, nervous. Jett opened his mouth to say something but Carlos beat him to the point.

"Oh my gosh, I love all your movies! Like, I'm a huge fan!" Carlos chirped excitedly and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Jett said with a sarcastic smile and Carlos bit his lip, Logan whispering in his ear on probably proper etiquette with the stars. Jett turned back to the couple, dark smile still on his face that Kendall wanted to slap off. "So, you two are engaged. . .when's the wedding?"

Kendall and James choked on their breath, brain rattling slightly. Of all the things Jett had to ask, it had to be the wedding. James and Kendall were lucky that they have avoided the wedding question for this long, but they've been 'engaged' for almost 7 months. It won't be long til people start asking when the hell were they going to get married. Kendall bit his lip, taking the empty glass and fingers brushing against the crystal gently.

"Um. . .well, that is business between me and James at the moment. We'll send an invitation if you're interested," Kendall said politely. Ha, send an invitation to that bastard? Not even in Kendall's nightmares. Jett frowned, but then his eyes lit up when he saw the waitress coming to their table.

"Good evening everybody," the woman replied and Kendall's eyes widened the same time Carlos dropped the fork that he was playing with, James and Logan wondering what was the reason for their strange behavior, "My name is-"

"Jo?" Kendall asked and the waitress' eyes widened as well, getting a good look at the blond next to her.

"Kendall?" she asked and Kendall slowly nodded, James now looking between the two blonds confused.

"You know each other?" the brunette asked and Kendall looked over at the singer, eyes still impossibly wide.

"Yeah. . .she's my ex. . .the girl I dated before I met you. . ." Kendall slowly replied and James frowned.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

><p>Yeah, this is starting to go into Kendall and James' trust issues. And there will be a major twist in a couple of chapters. I'm thinking it'll be in the chapter after the next one. Then after that, won't be long til the baby comes. So, drama, twist, baby. That's how the story is going to flow a bit. And the Cargan I'm trying to develop as best as I could. Kind of hard since they are a minor pairing compared to a Kames centered fic. Believe me, I'll make it up somehow. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please! Let me know what you think about the Cargan, Carlos being on Team Baby Boy, Logan on Team Baby Girl and the return of the ex's!<p> 


	20. We Can Work It Out

Another chapter up! And I'm meh about this chapter. It's ten times better than the first draft of it but still, hope it doesn't sound too unbelievable with Kendall and James' arguing. Besides, next chapter is the one I'm more excited to write about and the chapter after that. I guess it's just a little bit of me being anxious, that's all. Well, thanks to Q. T. R. Nevermore, nodawn. noday, GhostGirl64, fang lover23, Whatwhy, Mazie Lyne, justinrocks09, After The Fame, Scarlett, bleeding love XD, Gotta Live It Big Time, DemonWolf, child who is cool, BTRobsession, DancingFanatic217, kaitlynluvskames, hahippy, JustAReview, RandallKeithOrton4life, Bowman0306, Carla, tmmdeathwishraven, Bigtimebitch, tank602, MerielTLA and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the alerts, favs, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>James' lips were twisted in a scowl and he got up from his seat, glaring darkly at Jett who was sitting in his seat and watching with a smug smile.<p>

"I need to talk to you," James said through gritted teeth, pulling Jett out of his chair by his collar and dragging the movie star over to an area with various potted plants surrounding them. James could see Logan getting up to follow them, worried face and lips curling into a frown as he approached the brunettes. But James was far beyond angry now, he was furious and was positive that his face was extremely red and only grew redder when Jett's smirk didn't disappear off his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jett feigned innocence and James really wanted to punch that disgusting smile off of Jett's face. The movie start tilted his head to the side, "You know, I didn't think she was telling the truth about her dating that weird little blond of yours after she saw me reading a magazine about you two. But wow, I'm glad she was right."

"You bastard! I'm going to-"

"Come on, James. I know you don't want to fight me when your 'fiance'," Jett said that with a smug grin that made James slightly begin to sweat, "is in there with his ex."

James' eyes widened. He left his blondie and his baby in there with that homewrecker! The brunette shoved the movie star aside and his manager that was sputtering out apologies left and right. Kendall was twirling a fork in his hands, the waitress gone and Jame let out a small sigh. Kendall glanced over as James took his seat next to his side.

"I ordered coke for you, is that alright?" Kendall asked and James nodded.

"Yeah, that's alright. . .sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. We can leave right now," James offered and Kendall shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. We don't get to go out to restaurants that often and we probably won't when the baby is born," Kendall replied and James frowned. Why was Kendall okay staying where his ex was working? He should be just as uncomfortable as James was. He should be more than angry that he was here and would want to leave. . .unless Kendall wanted to see her. . .okay, James was irritated now. And it just got worse when the waitress came back with the drink, settling the soda down in front of the singer and a water in front of the blond. Jo smiled at James shyly.

"I'm a huge fan of your music," she complemented and normally, James would have gave a charming smile but instead he was giving a deadly glare. He took a sip of his soda and wrinkled his nose.

"This soda is bitter, take it back," he said, handing it back to the waitress and turning his nose at her. Jo blinked and then hurried off to get some sweeter tasting soda while Kendall looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your problem?"

"Kendall, are you not registering that your _ex _is here?"

"Yeah, and your ex is here too. James, me and Jo are over like you and Jett are over. Let's just not ruin our night together," Kendall said softly, taking a hand to twirl the ends of James' hair and James smiled at the gesture.

"Here you are, so sorry about the inconvenience," he heard the blond waitress reply and rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the steak bouchon, rare. And make sure that the mushrooms are lightly sauteed and spooned off to the side with the sauce béarnaise glazed over the steak evenly with some of those garnishes for decoration. And the potatoes I want to be au gratin. Another thing, this soda is still bitter. Just get me your finest and most exclusive wines, preferably one that was imported from France," James said his lengthy order that Jo was hurriedly scribbling down on her pad while Kendall stared at the brunette with a hanging jaw. He couldn't be serious. James turned to his stunned fake fiance and snapped his fingers, "Ah yes. And he will be having-"

"I can order for myself, thank you," Kendall cut the singer off, looking down at the menu. Honestly, why couldn't the menus be in English? Or at least have some sort of translation where Kendall could see it clearly. Good thing that Kendall took some French when he was in high school. "I'll have the tartine du jour, Jo."

"Make sure that the bread is evenly toasted and the meat is cooked thoroughly. I don't want anything happening to _our baby_," James stressed and Kendall could see Jo was getting uncomfortable with the singer's tone. Frankly, so was Kendall. Jo took the orders from the rest of the people at the table and walked away from James' icy glares and Kendall hit him in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like a jackass?"

"I'm not. I'm acting like I would with any waiter or waitress."

"Really? Because the last time we went out, you were acting pretty civil with that waiter."

"And the last time we went out, I got drunk," James replied and Kendall frowned. There really wasn't any need to be acting so childish in front of an ex. Sure, Kendall acted like a total prick at Jett when he first met James' ex, but that was when he was still a pack of raging hormones and ready to kill anything honestly. Now, he would only want to hit Jett if he was bothering him and James. And right now, the movie star was calmly talking with his own manager, obviously not bothering to agitate the situation anymore. So why couldn't James just act civil towards Kendall's ex? It's not like he was going to go running back to her anytime soon.

Jo came by with a bottle of wine, pouring it into James' glass and giving off a nervous smile.

"Do you want me to leave the bottle?" she asked.

"No, I want to be able to call on you whenever my glass gets empty," James said with a sly smile and Kendall shook his head.

"Leave the bottle, it's all right," the blond said and James shot Kendall a glare.

"Don't leave the bottle."

"You can leave the bottle, Jo."

"If she wants a decent tip, she'll take the bottle."

"She'll leave the bottle and you'll give her a more than decent tip," Kendall said through gritted teeth and James twisted his lips as Jo quickly set the bottle down and rushed away to tend to other restaurant patrons. Kendall crossed his arms, not even bothering to look over at James' pouting lips. "You have no reason for acting like this, James."

"Yes I do."

"What, do you feel threatened by her? In case you haven't noticed, I got knocked up by you," Kendall whispered, trying to keep the conversation lowered in case Jett's ears should decide to listen in. James leaned in closer, eyes looking stern.

"Yeah, you let me knock you up because you got too drunk thinking about _her_."

"Well then you should be congratulating her."

"_What? _Fuck no, I'm not going to thank her for making you miserable and horny so I can screw you in the backseat of your car, get you pregnant and making these 7 months the most stressful months of my life."

Kendall blinked. James was stressed out?. . .Because of him and the baby? Why should James of all people be stressed out? Kendall didn't want to be put in this position 7 months ago, he didn't want to have to leave the house and paparazzi following his every move and hanging onto his every word, he didn't want to have to be stuck at the mansion with only Sebastian and sometimes Dak and Carlos. Or have to deal with James' snobs of parents. Kendall still really didn't fit in with Hollywood lifestyle and he probably won't ever fit in. Not like he could just go off to do his old job since the lie around the engagement says he owns a non-existent chain of coffee shops. Kendall had no future in the line of working, now _that _was something to stress out about.

"Well sorry if me and the baby are giving you headaches but aren't you the slightest bit happy that this happened?"

"Yes I'm happy. Of course I'm happy. I'm going to be a father in a couple of weeks. I never thought I would even be a father and I have the most beautiful blond by my side," James said softly, taking a hand and gently touching Kendall's cheek. Kendall smiled a bit, leaning into his touch and sighing. He really needed to not get so worked up, this was a night to relax and eat some good food. Kendall felt James' hand tense up a bit and he looked over his shoulder to see Jo was giving the two of them a little wave from afar. In Kendall's eyes, it looked like she was waving at them on how cute James and him were.

In James' eyes, it looked like the waitress was flirting with his man.

"She better not be waving at you," James muttered.

"What if she is?"

"Then we're leaving."

"James, I'm not going to run off with her. I'm happy with you," Kendall replied, trying to get James to just stop making a fuss about this. He really wanted to just sit down and enjoy the night, he was already feeling the baby kicking. Probably noticing Kendall's worsening mood.

". . .You don't think about her anymore, right?"

"The only thing on my mind right now is that I want to enjoy the night. _Please_, can we enjoy the night?"

". . .Hmm. . ." James grunted and Kendall raised an eyebrow. Just what did 'Hmm' mean? What, James didn't trust him or something? Kendall wasn't going to drop his pants and beg for her to come back! Now Kendall was thinking about going home himself, simply because he was starting to get a headache over the entire thing. Jo came over, delivering salads to Jett and Logan and then stopped by Kendall, who was beginning to rub his head and his stomach at the baby's rapid kicks.

"Is something wrong? Can I get you something?" Jo asked and Kendall shook his head, giving a nervous smile.

"I'm fine. . .can I have some water please?"

"Sure thing," Jo said softly, walking away to fetch the pitcher of water. Kendall continued to rub his stomach, please baby. Stop kicking for just a few seconds. He didn't know why his child would kick so frequently at some moments and then won't kick for another couple of hours or days. Maybe they were hungry. Maybe they were feeling Kendall's emotions. Maybe they were ready to come out.

Oh god, if that should happen, Kendall might faint.

Jo came back and poured some water into the glass, settling the silver jug down on the table. She glanced down at Kendall's stomach, the baby still kicking just as rough and her eyes held something that Kendall would always see in Carlos'. That little glimmer of want, the appreciation of the beauty of childbirth. Hm, funny. When he and Jo were together, he always thought that she was going to be the mother of his children. But here he was, 12 weeks from now would be around the time for him to have his own little bundle of joy with a famous singer. A famous singer that was staring at Jo and giving her a face that clearly said 'Why the hell are you still standing here'? Jo bit her lip, looking up at Kendall.

"May I?" she asked and Kendall knew what she meant. Lots of people that he met at James' work had asked to feel the stomach and see if the baby would kick for them, which they usually didn't. Come to think about it, the baby probably only kicked for one other person other than James and that was Carlos, though Kendall believed the baby only kicked for the Latino because Carlos wouldn't let go of his stomach and was practically _begging _the unborn child to give at least a tap. He gave a welcoming nod and the woman slowly let her hand drift down to touch Kendall's stomach.

Then James' hand lunged out and grabbed her wrist, inches away from the round curve.

"Don't. Touch." James hissed and the baby stopped kicking, never hearing their father use that tone of voice. Jo looked ready to scream and Kendall yanked James' wrist off of the waitress, everyone else that was sitting at the table staring at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Are you insane!" Kendall barely shouted, trying to keep the situation just at the table and not letting the entire restaurant know.

"She is not allowed to touch you or the baby," James said darkly and Kendall's mouth gaped.

"I'm not a toy, James," Kendall said coolly.

"Doesn't matter. You're my fiance and she's not allowed to touch you or the baby," James restated and the little voice in the back of Kendall's head desperately wanted the blond to scream out 'We're not even engaged!'. But instead, Kendall stared at James for a few seconds before getting up out of his chair and storming away from the table. He could hear some chatter and some feet coming from behind him but he didn't bother to turn around to look to see who it was. James grabbed onto Kendall's wrist and he spun the blond around. "Where are you going?"

"She's not allowed to touch me? James, what do you think she's going to do? She's just touching my stomach! _Lots _of people touch my stomach! What makes her any different!"

"Because it starts with touching the stomach, then she's feeling you up, and then she'll be trying to wiggle her way into your lap!" James accused and Kendall had to give a dry laugh at that.

"You don't think that I would stop her if she tries to do any of that? James, me and her are over. Don't you trust me?" Kendall asked and James stared at Kendall for maybe a minute, maybe two. Hell, to Kendall, it felt like an hour and the brunette didn't give him an answer to his question. Did James trust him? Kendall really was over with Jo, he wasn't even giving much thought to the blond woman after finding out she worked here. Because his mind was focused on James and James only.

Well, him and the baby. Little darling probably tired themselves out from kicking so much.

Kendall gave James a sour look. "You don't trust me. You don't trust me to sit in a restaurant where my ex is working but I'm supposed to trust you when you're with your bastard of an ex and working with him on a movie? Or maybe that you'll have to stay at the studio a little bit longer so that way you can continue recording with that Spanish singer-"

"Salana is just a friend, Kendall," James said sharply and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure all besties smush their faces together like you two do," Kendall growled out and James blushed red, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Look, are you going to come back to the table or not?"

"No, because I'm sick of your attitude towards her when she hasn't done anything wrong."

"Look at you defending her! Do you still have a thing for her or something!"

"I don't! I just know when to act cordial and when to act like a bitch to someone, unlike you!"

"Yeah, because you were sweeter than cotton candy when you met Jett."

"You _know _I didn't want to go to that party, James. And Jett was being rude to you! Rude to me! I'm not going to take that lying down! However, Jo is being polite and nice and she isn't doing _anything _for you to act like this! You know what, call Sebastian and tell him to come pick me up. At least you'll know that I'm not near her so you won't be acting like some idiot guard dog."

James puffed his cheeks in annoyance and let out a few puffs of breaths before groaning and pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number, mumbling into the phone and then flipping it shut. He turned to look over at Kendall, the blond deciding to take interest in the potted plant that was in desperate need of some watering and James sighed.

"He's on his way."

"Good," Kendall snapped, not turning around. He felt two arms wrap around his waist and James softly kissing his neck, "Go away before I bite you."

"Bite me where? Cause I'm going to bite you right here," James mumbled, letting his teeth graze over Kendall's skin and beginning to suck harsh on it. Kendall resisted the urge to let out a gasp at the feeling and gave James a hard jab in the stomach. The brunette grunted and Kendall stormed outside of the restaurant to leave James groaning at the pain in his stomach. Kendall poked his head through the door.

"By the way, I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight."

* * *

><p>Well, like I said, I feel meh with this chapter. I'm more excited with the next two chapters because it's more of Jett messing with Kendall and James' lives. . .I feel kind of bad that I'm more excited for that but I am. And for those that don't like that, the baby shower chapter is the chapter after the next one! So be excited about that! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and give me a review please! Let me know what you think about James being totally jelly and Kendall not liking it one bit!<p> 


	21. What's Missing?

**Really **quick update but I'm going to be at ASB Camp this week and my stories probably won't get updated til at Friday or Saturday so I figured since this chapter was already up, might as well post it. Well, thanks to Mrs. Zach Porter, Feckless Chaff, Unbelievably Cliche, Panda-Bec, Mr. BTR1214, tank602, BTRobsession, DancingFanatic217, justinrocks09, Scarlett, Whatwhy, Bigtimebitch, Bowman0306, Carla, Gotta Live It Big Time, lord kiras hand, tmmdeathwishraven and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>Kendall was a very stubborn person when he was angry and James had to face the wrath of the furious blond more than once. It's been a week since the Jo incident and Kendall still hasn't shut up about it. Honestly, James was being the loving fake fiance and trying to watch out for his baby and <em>his <em>blond. But no, Kendall didn't see that. And James missed the way how he was able to turn in his bed and feel the blond curled up right beside him to give him a kiss on Kendall's lips and taste the lingering of morning breath. Now, James' bed was empty and cold and seeing Kendall just ignoring him the past week was slowly beginning to drive James nuts.

James woke up and sighed, swinging his legs out of the bed and shuffling down the stairs and into the kitchen, expecting to see Kendall sitting down at a stool with smoothie in hand and hopefully giving James a pleasant or 'I forgive you, let's have make up sex' smile. But instead, the kitchen was empty and there was a yellow notepad sitting on the marble counter. James raised an eyebrow, walking over and picking it up to see a written message from the blond.

_Hey Dumbass/Bastard/ whatever name I want to call you because I'm still fucking **mad **at you for ruining the dinner:_

_I'm going out with Carlos to the park. No **Jo's** there. _

_Idiot._

_-Kendall_

_P.S. We ran out of Eggo waffles, M&M's and hummus. Go and buy some more :p_

_P.P.S. If you even **think **about trying to spy on me, I'll castrate you_

James just smiled at the threatening note, Kendall always had a list of names to call James whenever he was angry at him. James only called Kendall a 'Bitch' when he was mad at the blond and right now, he wanted to scream out in annoyance and tossed the note down on the counter, leaning on it and frowning. Great, now Kendall was still mad at him and deciding to go off to places without him. He just hoped that Carlos was taking care of him while they were at the park. James snorted, the Latino would be watching Kendall like a hawk. James had nothing to worry about at all, he just needed to relax.

He heard his cellphone ring on the counter and he flipped it open, seeing he received a text from a number he really didn't remember. Quirking an eyebrow, he opened the message.

**Hey Jamie, wanna come over and tlk scripts? ;)**

James raised an eyebrow, the hell?

**?**

The response was extremely quick. Clearly, the person was bored. James eyes widened when he saw the message.

**It's Jett. Wanna come over?**

James' fingers furiously typed at the keys on his phone. He thought that Jett would have erased his number when they broke up. Apparently not.

**Fuck no. **

James would gag himself than go over to Jett's condo and 'talk scripts'.

**Come on. Let's be BFF's.**

Was he _serious?_

**Jett, fuck off. B4 I hack your phone.**

Okay, James really didn't have the mental capacity to even do that, but he hoped the brunette would take the hint that James really didn't want to be bothered.

**Aw, blondie not putting out like usual?**

James blushed, he was NOT going to answer that.

**Stfu.**

Jett responded in less than a couple of seconds.

**I'll take that as a yes ;)**

The bastard.

**LEAVE. ME. ALONE.**

He should just ignore the beeping phone, but James still flipped it open to read the message.

**There will be guests, don't worry. And drinks. ;) Is blondie keeping u on a leash?**

Kendall was absolutely not! It's not like James changed his partying lifestyle ever since Kendall came around, he was still being out on the scene and living it up! He didn't need Kendall's permission to go out and have fun, especially seeing as though Kendall didn't even bother to ask if James was okay with him going to the park. James would have wanted to go to the park too! But he invites Carlos instead? James was his _fiance_. . .okay, his fake fiance but still!

**Fine. Asswipe.**

James could have the last word in this conversation. The phone beeped.

**Luv u too, slut.**

Bastard.

* * *

><p>Jett owned a very nice condo that was situated very close by the shops of Beverly Hills. James figured that would be an opportune place to live, he'd always wanted to live close by the shops and be able to walk down and shop. James pulled into the driveway, not seeing any other cars around and bit his lip. Maybe he should leave or something. Maybe the other guests haven't arrived yet. Maybe they took another way to get to the condo. Maybe Jett was lying to him and there weren't any people coming at all.<p>

Yep, James had to go with that one.

But before James could drive back out, Jett was already walking out of his door and heading over to the red luxury car. James bit his lip, seeing the movie star sauntering over to the driver's side and smiling at him slyly.

"Hey there, come on in," Jett said and James hesitated before sighing and getting out of the car, dragging his feet into Jett's home. The place was decorated and arranged pretty nice, though there wasn't any signs of some other people being here and he was starting to get really nervous. Jett handed him a glass of champagne and James took it, taking a couple of sips and still looking around.

"Where is everybody? You said-"

"They're coming, James. Why? Are you so scared to be alone with me?" Jett asked playfully and James frowned, taking a larger gulp of the drink.

"Shut up."

". . .Come over and sit down, I set out a cheese platter," Jett offered, gesturing over to the large blue couch and sure enough, there was food sitting on the coffee table. James finished off the glass and handed it to Jett, walking over and plopping himself on the soft cushion.

"Where's the script?"

"Right there on the left," Jett replied, pouring some more champagne and carrying the bottle and full glass over. He sat down right next to James, albeit a little bit too close to James and handed the other brunette the other glass of alcohol. "Since you're new to the whole movie biz, I decided to show you some tips on acting."

"I'm not an idiot, Jett. I can act," James replied, already drinking half of the champagne in the glass and licking his lips at the sweet taste. Sweetened his mouth just like candy and felt like honey going down his throat. Jett laughed, taking his phone out to what James assumed was to check for any messages from the other people that were supposed to be coming. . .to do a cast reading? James really wasn't sure. Maybe a meet and greet, he really didn't know any of the other people that were working on the script. Jett turned to face James.

"Are you a really good actor?"

"I'm a better actor than you are."

"Really?. . .Care to tell me some of your own tips"

James grabbed hold of the bottle, refilling his glass.

"Well, first of all, I know how to make that connection. You leave everyone dry and washed up and a mess without thinking about how they want to react to you."

"Aw, still bitter about me breaking up with you? But you met Kendall at the park and are engaged. . .right?"

"Fucker."

"Hmm, maybe later. But didn't you meet Kendall at a park?"

". . .I met Kendall. . .uh. . .some place. . ."

"A park?. . .Or maybe you just met him at some random place."

"Mmm. . .it was. . .a bar. . ."

"A bar? You mean you lied about meeting him at the park?"

"He was there. . .and he was a better fuck than you were. . ."

"So you had sex with him and you didn't even _know _him?. . .Well, you got engaged. . .right?"

James realized the room was getting very hot and he refilled his glass, some of it splashing onto the table. He took a shaky sip, feeling tears sliding down his face.

"I was upset! You bastard! You broke up with me for a slut! An ugly slut at that! And it's all your fault! You fucked up everything and now I'm with a baby and a bitch of a blond that prefers how some bimbo feels over me! I'm his fake fiance!" James cried and Jett sighed, rubbing James' arm in comforting circles while picking up his phone and pressing a button, turning it off or something, James didn't really cared. He slowly eased into the touch and felt Jett giving him soft kisses on his cheek.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, me and Molly broke up actually."

"Good, I hope your miserable."

"Aw, Jamie," Jett whispered, moving down from James' cheek to his throat, giving a soft kiss to his Adam's Apple and James cooed slightly at the touch of the movie star's lips. "Hmm, Ken-dork doesn't want to spend time with you? I bet you're really upset. He probably doesn't even want to touch you," Jett murmured into James' skin and James sadly nodded, wiping at his eyes.

"It's your fault, putting Kendall and mine's sexy laundry out like that."

"Dirty laundry."

"Tomato, toma-to," James slurred, eyes fluttering as Jett pushed him further onto the couch, crawling over and straddling his waist.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. Let me show you how sorry I am," Jett whispered in a slow tone, fingers going up to unbutton James' shirt. And James closed his eyes, feeling the material slipping off of his body and lips pressing on his chest. For once, James felt calm as could be and simply let a smile drift over his face.

At least someone was paying attention to him.

* * *

><p>Kendall bounced his leg, biting his fingers and looking at the clock. James wasn't answering his phone at all and it's probably been hours since Kendall came back from the park. Was Kendall worried about James? Maybe. The brunette may be a dumbass, but he was <em>his<em> dumbass. What if he decided to run away and leave Kendall all alone with the baby because of how mad Kendall was? What if he was searching the town and looking for Kendall? He hoped so, he was getting worried and antsy and the baby was kicking like crazy.

Maybe because he was also really hungry. He wanted some Eggo waffles now, dammit!

Kendall sighed, picking up the phone again and dialed the number for what felt like the billionth time and got the same response.

**No one is available. Please leave your message at the tone.**

* * *

><p>James' eyes fluttered and he yawned, stretching his arms and feeling slightly sore.<p>

And sticky.

Why was he sticky?. . .Oh fuck, why was he _naked?_

And then it all hit him, he was at Jett's house. In Jett's bed with the sheets all wrinkled and tossed around with the strong odor of sex still in the air and on James' skin. His heart began to beat fast and he stumbled out of the bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He had to get out of here, he had to get home! He grabbed a pair of pants, underwear and a shirt, not really caring if they were his or Jett's. When he was at home and his mind was more cleared and not panicked, if it was Jett's, he'll burn it.

If it was his, he'll still burn it. James felt absolutely _disgusting_.

He let Jett have sex with him. He let Jett fill him up with champagne and let the movie star screw him. Oh man, oh shit. Was he stupid or something? He was running through the living room and out the door, hearing a shower running and James thanking God that he didn't need to face Jett. Forget the movie, he was never going to see the man again. He hated Jett, he hated Jett, he HATED Jett.

James hated himself.

* * *

><p>"James! Where were you! Why didn't you- where the hell is the stuff I asked you to get! I wanted waffles!" Kendall shouted at James but the brunette was trying to hurry to the bathroom to scrub off all of the filth that was lying on his skin. "James!. . .James?. . .James, is there something wrong?"<p>

"Nothing's wrong, Kendall. Nothing's wrong."

". . .Look. . .I'm sorry for acting real bad. . .maybe tonight we can have a little night to say I'm sorry to each other," Kendall said with a little wink and James would have been aroused by the thought. Hell, he would have took the blond right then and there. But instead, it made James' stomach churn and his head swell.

Because Jett already beat Kendall to the 'Sorry Sex'.

James turned away from Kendall, running up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but maybe we should sleep in separate beds tonight," James muttered and Kendall frowned.

"But I want to sleep with you. The baby misses you and so do I," Kendall said softly and James could hear the want in Kendall's voice. Kendall really wanted James to accept his apology and just move on. Besides, they have the baby shower in about 6 more weeks and needed to at least look like a happy couple again. Kendall really didn't want to do it so late, he was supposed to be entering week 32 by then, but Carlos and Logan insisted so that way they can have all the time they needed with each other.

To plan.

Kendall didn't believe it that much either.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go to sleep," Kendall said softly, walking over and gently touching James' arm. James quickly yanked it away and stared at Kendall with terrified eyes that made Kendall get worried. What happened when he was gone? He didn't have time to ask the question, James already ran up the stairs and Kendall heard the bedroom door slam shut.

Looks like another night in the bedroom by the nursery.

* * *

><p>Jett stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping with each step as he walked to the bedroom. He wasn't expecting that James would be there, the bed bare and sheets thrown about and Jett sighed, walking over to the dresser to grab a comb for his hair. His fingers brushed along a box and he pulled it out, eyebrow raised but then a smile curved at his lips.<p>

"Forgot all about these," Jett murmured with a laugh and tossed the condoms back into the dresser drawer.

* * *

><p>. . .Yeah, I <em>hope <em>you guys get what I'm implying at the end. See, mpregs could be fun to write when you throw in drama like this :D. . .I shouldn't be happy but I am. These chapters were the ones I **REALLY **wanted to write. And next chapter is the baby shower! Which means I'm going to try and squeeze as much Cargan in there as I can. And it's probably going to be the longest chapter for this story. . .but you all have to wait until Friday. . .or at least until I can get near a computer again. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter (or not because you all probably hate James right now) and give me a review please! Let me know what you think about the conclusion (or cliffhanger) of this chapter!


	22. For No One

Okay, FINALLY done with this chapter. And like I thought, this is the longest chapter of the story so far. And I'm kind of meh about the ending, but it's better than the other draft of the story, so whatever. Well, thanks to Unbelievably Cliche, Shyael, nolookinbackx, JoannaBTR, DixieStar, Demon-CherryBlossom, NatashaXxXKagamine, child who is cool, DemonWolf, Manami Miyamoto, bleeding love XD, Scarlett, Mr. BTR1214, Kendalluver, GoodRiddancePlease, Ilariaxolove, LessThanThree333, Fang lover23, MerielTLA, Whatwhy, Vampire-Goth-Girl, xShe's-A-Ladyx, Love-Live-Keep-Secrets, AllForLoganBTR, gleechild, tank602, Carla, veryjaneeyre, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Samantha Maslow17, After The Fame, Bowman0306, Gotta Live It Big Time, tmmdeathwishraven, kaitlynluvskames and KrazyMe14 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, you feeling okay?"<p>

Kendall was responded with another sound of James lurching over the toilet and emptying his stomach contents once more and the blond bit his lip. He really didn't know that James would have this bad of a reaction with that Thai food they prepared together. Maybe they used a bad ingredient or maybe James had an unknown allergy to something. Kendall stood by the closed door, standing calmly by while hearing the sounds of Carlos and Logan running around trying to see about the last minute decorations and Dak's camera going off every second to document the entire thing. The mansion was a mad house, balloons of both pink and blue all over the ceiling and walls, streamers decorating the doorways and arches, a little outdoor table set up for socializing and complementary catering services getting prepared. It looked far too extravagant to be just a baby shower, but Kendall guessed that it was all the work of the Hollywood manager.

Another loud vomiting sound entered Kendall's ears and he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Is he okay?" he heard Dak's voice ask and Kendall shook his head.

"No, I think he's really sick. . .maybe we should take him to the doctor's."

"First off, you should probably stay away from him if he's sick. Wouldn't want you catching what he has. Second, he isn't going to go to the doctor's and miss out on the baby shower."

"He's throwing up and can barely go two steps without becoming a sweaty and pale mess," Kendall said sternly, another groan and vomit noise coming from the bathroom to further prove Kendall's point and Dak sighed.

"Okay, we'll think about taking him to the doctor's office once things start to wind down."

". . .Fine. . .James, are you okay?"

There was a little of silence before the sound of the toilet flushing and the door slowly opened. James still looked pale and horrible, but he gave a small smile to the worried blond.

"I'm okay. . .can I have a kiss?"

Kendall gasped, feeling James starting to grab at him and plant his lips on Kendall's and the blond began to laugh.

"Ew! No! I don't want barf breath!" Kendall laughed and James pressed a kiss on the blond's blushing cheek. James laughed, running a hand through his hair and looking over at Dak, giving a wary glance at the brunette and Dak raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just checking on both of you, nothing to get freaked out about," Dak said with a roll of the eyes and turned to walk back into the living room to take some more pictures. James glanced at Kendall, the blond taking a chance to straighten James' shirt collar.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you miserable during the shower," Kendall said softly and James scoffed.

"I'm fine, really."

". . .Well. . .the guests won't be here for another hour or two. . .maybe I can be your blond nurse until then," Kendall replied, the little twinkle in his eyes suggestive and sensual and James gulped, the itch of the betrayal still in his mind. He gently pushed Kendall's hands away.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm up for that," James said weakly and Kendall pouted.

"James, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

". . .Yeah. . .I know I should. . ."

". . .Is there something bothering you? James, we can talk-"

"Our first guest is here!" Carlos chirped loudly, stumbling through the streamers and running to the door and James let out a quick breath. He patted Kendall's back, the blond watching James with curious and stern eyes as James nudged him into the living room to greet the incoming guests. They can talk later. When the baby shower is all done with and Kendall is in the best mood possible. James didn't want to think about what happened between him and Jett, he just wanted today to be all about Kendall and his baby.

* * *

><p>Carlos bit his lip, trying to find Logan through the crowd of Hollywood goers and stars. Half of the time, he was trying to keep an eye on Kendall and James, the brunette constantly disappearing to go and throw up in the comfort of master suite's bathroom. The other half of him was enamored by the fact that he was actually standing next to celebrities! Directors, models, actors, designers, singers, every single person Carlos read about in the magazines or seen on TV were only a few inches away from him and talking with themselves about the food and their business. Carlos had to stop and gawk at a couple of pop stars and try to fight back the urge to beg for an autograph, he let out the loudest laughs from the comedians that were telling jokes to a general crowd of friends, to gush and fanboy over handsome actors that although were quite flattered with the Latino, wanted to enjoy the party in peace.<p>

Carlos was at the moment talking to a Spanish pop singer in his fluent language and she was just nodding her head at his ramblings when Logan placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder. The Latino turned, seeing Logan wearing the pacifier necklace that Carlos personally made and gently dragging him away from the woman.

"Carlos, just relax. They are people just like you and me," Logan said with a sort of crooked smile that Carlos found absolutely dreamy and Carlos sighed.

"I'm sorry, but this is so exciting! I can't believe that so many people showed up for the baby shower!" Carlos said happily and Logan's eyes widened, pointing at Carlos accusingly.

"You said it!"

". . .Huh?" Carlos asked and Logan rolled his eyes, holding the pacifier necklace and Carlos quirked his head.

"You said the 'B' word. Don't tell me you don't remember, you were the one that wanted this game in the schedule," Logan replied with a smile and held out his hand, "Fork it over."

"Logie, that's not fair! I wasn't thinking about it!"

". . .Logie?"

"I-I'm sorry, see, my mind isn't straight. All the more reason for me to keep my necklace," Carlos stuttered out and Logan pondered for a moment before sighing.

"Alright then, you can keep it _this _time. . .Carlitos," Logan replied, turning on his heel and walking away from Carlos' blushing figure at the little nickname. It was cutesy and made Carlos feel bubbly inside that the hardened manager was the one that called him that. And hey, maybe he can be able to call Logan 'Logie' a couple more times today if he could fake having his mind to frazzled to think straight.

He needed to milk it now for all it was worth.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, this is Mr. Walker and his son Sky," James introduced and Kendall shook the two hands that darted out and James smiled lightly, "They both are the creators of the Sun Hill line, you know, those sunglasses that we <em>really <em>love using?"

Kendall really tried to ignore the eyeroll that was threatening to flicker over his face but instead he let out a small laugh. The two men stared at the blond, albeit confused and he pointed at the youngest one.

"Sorry, it's just your name. 'Sky Walker'? Do you have a brother named 'Stormtrooper'?" Kendall joked and James felt his heart beginning to quiver and his stomach turned. . .oh, no. . .he just had to throw up again. The brunette fled the scene, leaving Kendall to try and explain his joke while simultaneously apologizing if he might have offended the two. Besides, the sunglasses were nice. Just pretty stupid of him to wear them when there wasn't bright sunshine this time of the year. The two men nodded, giving Kendall a formal smile and left the blond alone with the crowd of celebrities.

Leaving Kendall to drown in the sea of stars.

He didn't know any of these people that were shooting out hands to grab at his stomach and it was frankly starting to frighten him. Everyone wanted to talk to him, everyone was pulling at him like he was some sort of rag doll, everyone was putting hands all over his child like the blond would just automatically be fine with it. Kendall didn't want _anyone _touching his baby unless it was family or friends. Not complete strangers that were trying to get him to assimilate into their culture. Models were saying once he exercises the baby fat off, he had the looks to be a model. Actors were saying he could be on a minor role in television or cinema. Singers were saying he had a soft and nice voice that could possibly be singing hits if really put the thought to it. Kendall didn't know if they were sucking up to him or actually serious.

Kendall just believed they were being fake with him. Why not? Kendall believed everything in Hollywood was fake and filled with phonies.

Kendall just stepped through the crowd, hoping to see Carlos somewhere and latch onto his friend while James was still gone and throwing up when he passed by a couple of women that were chatting to himself and his heart dropped at their conversation.

"I can't believe that he's going to marry _him_. Jett and James were such a cuter couple," a brunette whispered.

"Agreed. I mean, look at him. He's never going to be like anyone in Hollywood, it probably won't even last long. Can you smell divorce due to irreconcilable differences?" another brunette said and the third woman smirked.

"You know, I think Jett has eyes for James again. Broke up with that girlfriend of his and is now flying single. If James dumped the blond, they for sure will become the power couple of Hollywood again."

"Yeah, but James is too blinded by 'love' to do that. Besides, James leaving someone with a baby?"

"People do it _all the time_. Not like the blond had any career in Hollywood to begin with. He'll disappear just as quick as he entered and no one will even notice. I'm serious, if James wants a quicker jump to the top of the A List, he would consider giving Jett another chance. They'll probably fall back into their romance when they begin filming for the movie next week."

Kendall couldn't stand to listen to the conversation anymore, he was already feeling sick and upset. James leaving Kendall just so he could be seen in the limelight? With Jett? No, no, James wouldn't do that. James loved Kendall and he loved the baby, he wouldn't dare be so uncaring to just throw them away like that. . .right? James wouldn't leave him. . .right? He. . .he couldn't. He couldn't leave Kendall alone or leave the baby without knowing about their father. He just couldn't. Kendall won't get left behind again, he just _won't_.

Crying at a baby shower is not a good thing Kendall, stop it.

Please don't look weak, not in front of all of these people that will just laugh and further deem that he didn't belong or deserve to belong with James. . .he wasn't even supposed to be with James, he was supposed to be alone without a baby and on the old couch at the flat drinking himself to a drunk stupor every day until Ms. Right came along and brightened his life again. But he was with James, he got pregnant by James, he was living with James and kissed James, he learned about the singer's past and heard his special songs meant only for Kendall and the baby's ears, and that was probably more than Jett or anyone of these fakes here experienced with James. He did deserve to be with James, he went through all the emotions and actions and he deserved to have a happy life with James and their baby. And no one was going to screw with his life saying otherwise.

"Kendall, come on, let's open up your presents!" Carlos replied, coming out from the crowds to gently take Kendall's hand and lead him over to a dining room chair. Logan was gathering everyone into an audience to watch the present opening take place, Kendall feeling the eyes of every single person in the room watching him closely as he was handed the first present, wrapped up in blue paper and adorned with a pink ribbon. Kendall tore at the package, revealing it to be a set of bottles from some movie star that Kendall didn't personally know. He just smiled and gave a small 'thank you', continuing to open the rest of the presents.

Sure, they were cute. Even though Kendall didn't know them and probably never did want to know them, the people of Hollywood did know how to give some amazing presents. Kendall received a set of designer clothes from a New York fashion line, little baby blankets from the Jennifers for the baby to sleep with, a video camera from Dak to record the first couple of months with the baby, diapers from another movie star, and a buttload of stuffed animals. Kendall decided that some of the toys he was going to give away to charity, there was no way the baby was even going to play with all of the toys. And of course from Kendall's own small set of friends, he received organic baby food from Buddha Bob, two CDs of guitar composed lullabies from Guitar Dude, simple clothes for a boy and a girl from Camille and Mason. Now these were the gifts that Kendall truly appreciated, because they actually had sincerity behind them unlike trying to get an endorsement or trying to get Kendall to like them more. Logan handed him a blue package, Kendall noticing that it had a little note to it attached from the Diamonds and Kendall raised an eyebrow. Since when did they send this? They weren't even at the baby shower, probably just mailed it in.

Kendall tore open the package, taking out baby clothes and sleepwear all embroidered with the name 'Charles'.

Now Kendall knew where James got his obnoxious behavior from.

Kendall handed the box to Logan without another word and Carlos walked over to hand the blond a small envelope.

"This is from me!" he chirped and Kendall smiled, opening the envelope and peeking inside. The blond raised an eyebrow and pulled out a couple little slips of paper.

"Coupons. . .for babysitting."

Kendall saw the way Carlos was eagerly smiling at him and he rolled his eyes, taking off the pacifier necklace and handing it to the Latino. Carlos already had a dozen around his neck, the only one that was close behind was surprising Logan. Carlos took the necklace and slipped it on, nodding his head in happiness.

"Yep! Anytime you and James want to spend some time alone, just drop the baby off at the apartment and I'll watch them!" Carlos said happily. Sure, Kendall could let Carlos babysit, it's just Kendall was afraid Carlos wouldn't give his baby back once Kendall and James are done with whatever they needed to do. Logan rolled his eyes.

"How cheap can you be? This is your great present?" Logan said with a scoff and Carlos pouted.

"I am not cheap. It's the love and thought that counts. And that's not all that's in there," Carlos replied calmly and Kendall continued to shuffle through the little scraps of paper and pulled out two large rectangles, eyes widening.

"Tickets to Cabo?" Kendall said with a big smile and Carlos nodded.

"So you guys can relax on the beach and hear dolphin noises instead of baby cries," he said with a smile and Kendall got up and hugged his friend, smiling brightly. He sat back down and Carlos glanced over at Logan.

"Well, where's your present?"

"Right here," Logan replied, pulling out a little rocking horse that Carlos smiled at in awe. "Had a special company craft it. Figured she might like it when she gets a little bigger."

"Yes, _he'll _like it a lot," Carlos said and gave the toy a little push. Kendall just smiled, happy that the baby was going to have two godparents that adored them very much. Kendall glanced over to where he thought that James was standing and watching things go down, only to find that the spot was vacant and he sighed. Most likely upstairs throwing up like he has been the entire shower. As soon as the last person leaves, James is going straight to the hospital, no questions asked.

* * *

><p>"Don't throw those away, Logie! We can put those in a scrapbook!" Carlos shouted and the manager rolled his eyes.<p>

"Carlos, we can't put _everything _in a scrapbook. We'll keep the invitations, that's it."

". . .Fine," Carlos pouted and Logan continued to throw away the streamers while Kendall adjusted James' coat.

"You think that you'll be okay the drive up to the hospital?" Kendall asked, pushing some strands of hair wet from sweat out of James' face and the brunette shook his head yes.

"Kendall, I don't need to go to the hospital. I just have a little bit of a flu or something," James muttered and Kendall frowned.

"You _need _to go to the hospital, James. You're throwing up almost every second and I'm worried."

". . .Fine, I'll get the car keys," James grumbled and turned to walk down the hall. Dak walked over to Kendall, camera in his hands.

"I got some really good shots of the cake and you opening presents. I'll get the pictures developed as soon as possible," the heartthrob replied and Kendall nodded.

"Thanks," Kendall replied and sighed. Then he paused, hearing the sound of someone knocking on the door of the mansion and everyone that was still in the living room glanced around at each other. Who is coming around now when the baby shower was over an hour ago? Dak rolled his eyes, people these days, how could they be so inconsiderate to be coming around after a party had already ended.

"I'll go get it," Dak offered, setting his camera down on the table and walking over to the front door. He let his hand rest on the bronze handle, pulling the door open and eyes widening when he saw none other than Jett Stetson standing on the other side with cocky smirk and pink present in hand. Jett forced his way inside the mansion before the brunette could even register what was going on and Kendall came from the living room along with Carlos and Logan to see who was at the door, staring at the movie star with wide and confused eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dak snapped and Jett gave the younger male a frown.

"Gee, didn't know James had two guard dogs," Jett replied, shooting a glare at Kendall and Dak and the blond frowned. "Well, if you must know, I have a present for James."

". . .You're giving a present?" Kendall questioned.

"Duh."

". . .Thank you?" Kendall said, very unsure of what the brunette's true intentions were and he bit his lip, hearing James' footsteps coming down from the hall and the sound of keys jingling. James let out a small groan in pain, rubbing his eyes and looking over to where everyone was standing. Then his eyes widened when he saw Jett standing there and smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" James squeaked out and Jett stepped closer to the sick singer, handing him the package.

"I got you a little present. I think you'll like it very much. Open it," Jett replied, grin growing bigger on his face. James gingerly held the package, giving it a little shake to see if it might explode or something like that while the other four men in the room watched with uncertainty. James tore open the wrapping, eyes widening when he saw what just was wrapped.

A pregnancy test.

"What the hell is this?" Dak beat James to the accusation, yanking the box out of the stunned singer's hands and shoving it in Jett's face. The movie star rolled his eyes and glanced over at James.

"You mean none of them know? Not even your little fake fiance?" Jett asked and Logan and Kendall tensed up when they heard that. How did Jett knew that the engagement was fake? What was going on? What did he knew that James wasn't telling them?. . .A pregnancy test. . .Kendall felt his heart quivering and the baby beginning to move around. James throwing up and the heat flashes and cold sweats. . .it was the same thing Kendall was going through during the early stages of pregnancy.

Jett and James. . .pregnant.

No, please no.

Jett was smiling, walking over to James and placing an arm around his waist.

"Aw, Jamie, you don't look so good. Feeling a bit sick with the flu? Or maybe it's morning sickness?" Jett questioned and James held his head down. No, he couldn't be pregnant. He couldn't be pregnant with Jett's child. Kendall was staring at the two brunette's, biting his lip.

"J-Jett, I don't know what you're doing here but you need to leave now," Kendall said, voice sounding weak as his mind was beginning to get swarmed with fear and worry. James was pregnant with Jett's baby. James cheated on Kendall. He left Kendall and went back to Jett and got _pregnant_. Kendall felt like he was going to faint. Jett rolled his eyes at Kendall and then placed a hand over James' stomach.

"Poor dear, you probably feel so bad right now. But I don't want you getting stressed and hurting our baby," at this Carlos made a small gasp and Logan mumbled a 'Oh my god', "why don't I tell them what happened."

". . .James-" Kendall choked out and bit his lip once more and James looked up, hazel eyes holding hurt, embarrassment and worst of all, guilt.

"Kendall, please, I can explain-"

"W-What's going on?" Carlos stuttered out, worry now coming over him and Logan rested hands on the Latino's shoulders.

"Jett, leave now," Logan said sternly and Jett frowned.

"Oh please, it was your fault for bringing me back into James' life, why should I leave? And I most certainly am not going to leave him alone now that he's carrying little Jett Jr."

"Stop it! Get away from me!" James shouted, pushing the movie star away and holding his head. Oh god, this is the worst thing in his life that happened to him yet and things felt like it was going to get even worse as Jett walked over to the now shaking blond. Kendall placed a protective hand over his stomach, the baby not kicking but Kendall's heart was thumping wild.

"I figured that it probably would have been more beneficial if James impregnated me but he was just so needy and wanting someone to love him, I couldn't say no. . .besides, I'm sure it stings just a little bit more, doesn't it Ken-dork?" Jett said with a cocky smirk and Kendall felt a tear slip out and he quickly wiped it away. "Aw, now you're crying? But Kendall, this is Hollywood. Scandals like this are happening every single second. And _you _are a nobody in Hollywood, no one cares about you and it's eat or be eaten. Sorry, sweetie, that's the way it will always be and James was smart enough to realize that."

"That's not true! Kendall, please, listen to me-" James approached the blond but Dak stepped in between and gave James a rough shove.

"Stay away from him," Dak said darkly and James frowned.

"Dak, get out of the way."

"No! How could you do this to him! I thought that you and him would be different but no, you just had to be the insecure little ass that wanted Hollywood back in the palm of his hands when things were going fine!"

"How should you know what things between me and him were going through! Just shut up Dak and get out of the way!" James shouted out and Dak growled, turning to Kendall. The blond was holding his head, trying his best to not let anymore tears fall but could feel his fingers growing wet. Dak sighed and then turned to Jett, growling.

"Get out before I throw you out myself," Dak gritted through his teeth and Jett smiled at the brunette, turning to face James.

"You can't get rid of me, that baby will always be a reminder," Jett replied, pointing at James' stomach and James covered himself.

"I'm getting it aborted, I don't want any part in this and I know you really don't care about this child," James said darkly.

"Oh, but are you sure you want to do that? What if Ken-dork can't have any more children after this one? And if you get an abortion, you might not be able to carry any children. Are you sure you want to ruin the possible future of more children?" Jett asked and James felt his heart quivering as the movie star shrugged, "I don't see what the big problem is. You both aren't engaged, not like there was a relationship to really cheat on in the first place."

"Stop saying that!" Kendall cried out, glaring at Jett, "James. . .James loves me and he isn't pregnant. . .he-he's just sick. He's really sick. . .he couldn't have-"

"Little naïve of you to think that, isn't it Ken-dork? You don't know James' relationships like I do. He always does this, be with someone until another person comes along with a better offer and leaves them off in the gutter. Only this time, I left him first. But what I don't understand is that he actually went lower than the usual standards. I mean, a bar? Some loser in an old bar and getting him pregnant? Now, that was simply rich. What happened to the James Diamond that was the heartbreaker and the top of the love pyramid in Hollywood? And then lying to everyone? Just digging a bigger grave for the _both _of you to lie in," Jett said and Kendall really didn't know what to say to that. The movie star dug into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "James couldn't have said it better."

And with that, he pressed a button on the phone.

_'Aw, still bitter about me breaking up with you? But you met Kendall at the park and are engaged. . .right?'_

_'Fucker.'_

_'Hmm, maybe later. But didn't you meet Kendall at a park?'_

_'I met Kendall. . .uh. . .some place. . .'_

_'A park?. . .Or maybe you just met him at some random place.'_

_'Mmm. . .it was. . .a bar. . .'_

_'A bar? You mean you lied about meeting him at the park?'_

_'He was there. . .and he was a better fuck than you were. . .'_

_'So you had sex with him and you didn't even know him?. . .Well, you got engaged. . .right?'_

_'. . .I was upset! You bastard! You broke up with me for a slut! An ugly slut at that! And it's all your fault! You fucked up everything and now I'm with a baby and a bitch of a blond that prefers how some bimbo feels over me! I'm his fake fiance!' _

The recorded message ended and everyone stood in silence. More tears were slipping from Kendall's eyes at the entire situation. James didn't love him, everything that James did was because he was upset over Jett. James sleeping with Kendall and knocking him up because he was drunk about Jett. James taking him to the party because he wanted to show Kendall off to Jett. The entire lie about their engagement was so James wouldn't look bad in front of Hollywood and _Jett_. Everything was about Jett and Kendall was realizing that he was left alone. Left alone with a baby that wasn't kicking or moving in the slightest. He heard Jett say a haughty 'I'll speak with you later, _Logan_ about James' contract and our future together. Bye-bye, Ken-dork and little baby' before Dak let out a scream and the door swinging open and slamming shut. Then afterwords, it was just silence.

"Kendall. . .please, let me explain," James pleaded, hand resting on Kendall's shoulder and the blond pulled away, storming into his bedroom near the nursery and beginning to grab a bag and throw all of his clothes in. How could he have been so _stupid_. Jett was right, Hollywood lived on scandals like this and James only cared about his career. He only cared about what would get him back at the top, why else would he have done this? Why else would he have went to Jett and slept with him? Was James trying to get back at Kendall for talking to Jo? By sleeping with Jett and getting pregnant. And James had the nerve to not trust _him! _That fucking _slut_.

"Kendall, baby, please can we talk?" James begged from the doorway as Kendall threw in some of his shirts in the bag.

"Talk about what, James? Talk about how you cheated on me? Talk about how you had the nerve not to trust me when in fact, I shouldn't have trusted you. I shouldn't have ever thought that you were an actual caring person that didn't lie to everyone's face to make yourself look good. And I don't want any part of this fake life anymore, I am going home and I never want to see your face again," Kendall said bitterly and James walked over, placing hands on the blond's shaking shoulders. "Don't touch me! Just. . .I can't believe you did this. . ."

"Kendall, please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't cry," James whispered and Kendall pushed him away, trying to continue packing. "Kendall, don't leave. We can fix this, we can work this out."

"James, you're pregnant. If you get an abortion, you probably won't carry another child. What if this _is _my last baby? What then? And even if you do get an abortion, Jett's just going to leak that recording to the press and they'll be having a field day with the two of us," Kendall shuddered out. He didn't want him or the baby being harassed all because of James' big screw up and the singer bit his lip, knowing what the blond was saying was true.

". . .Please don't go. You can't keep our baby away from me, Kendall."

"Yes I can. I don't want my baby turning into anything like you. James. . . I'm just sick of it. I'm sick of getting my heart kicked in the ass every single time I say 'I love you' to someone. And now I have a baby to take care of by myself with no money from working or saved up and you. . .you ruined everything."

"Please, I'm sorry. I just got upset-"

"And you couldn't come to _me_? You just went to Jett and he fucked you and got pregnant. Did that make you feel any better?"

"I know you're mad but please-"

"_Mad? _I want to kill you right now! Of all of the stupidest things that you have done during these 8 months of a lie, this has got to be the worst and I'm disgusted at myself for actually believing that they were real. . .I need to go," Kendall said, grabbing the bag and placing it on his shoulder and James grabbed at it.

"Don't carry that-"

"Who cares, just a couple more pounds," Kendall said with a frown, turning to walking out of the bedroom before pausing at the doorframe. "I thought that my mistake was keeping this child. Now, I see it was just saying 'I love you' to someone that probably had it said millions of times before and it doesn't mean a damn thing."

And with that, Kendall closed the door.

* * *

><p>James sat in the bathroom, the mansion quiet and looked down at the little pregnancy test in his hand and at the small window.<p>

A little blue plus.

* * *

><p>Okay, well. . .next chapter I'm going to be working on. Going to be some more Cargan since Logan is now going to have to work out through the Jett drama and hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter, cause I'm kind of worried about it :p, oh well. Give me a review and tell me what you think now that what most of you were afraid of happening. . .well, happened.<p> 


	23. Bad Reputation

Well, meh, fast update. Next chapter probably would take a while. . ._probably_. I just get antsy when I know a story is drawing rather close to its end or to its climax. Who knows, next part might be up sometime at the end of this week and it's the other part that I had planned on writing ever since this story started. Well, thanks to rosaxD114, Daughter Deception, THEMrs. KendallKnight, EAE88, btrforever14, NatashaXxXKagamine, mrsscarlettpena, Carla, Ahmazingly-Weird, ANNbeau, Whatwhy, Gotta Live It Big Time, tmmdeathwishraven, DemonWolf, alexis, Kendalluver, Bigtimebitch, verjaneeyre, Mr. BTR1214, gleechild, DixieStar, Bowman0306, tank602, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Fernanda Schneider, MerielTLA, ChasingTheeDream16, KrazyMe14, bleeding love XD, Scarlett and kaitlynluvskames for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"No. . .for the last time, no. Find another person to play the role, please. . .I understand but he won't be able to take the role. . .thank you. . .goodbye," Logan mumbled into the cellphone and flipped it shut. The Coco Cabana Coffee Shop was quieter than usual, the Kid Corner scarce with only one child calmly playing with their toys. Everything seemed a whole lot quieter in the past month, and as the three men sat at the table, things just became a total mess in the past month. Carlos gently brought the cup of hot chocolate to his lips, the last week of November's chill before the first week of December would settle in and glanced over at the worried man beside him. He licked his lips, the taste of chocolate lingering and sighed.<p>

". . .What are we going to do now?" Carlos asked softly and Logan shook his head, fingers going up to run through his hair a couple of times.

"I don't know. . .I think the best thing is. . .I don't know," Logan said quietly. He glanced over to his left at Dak, the brunette not mentioning anything about the events at hand. He shouldn't, James Diamond was dead to Dak Zevon. He hadn't talked to the singer or even seen the singer ever since the 'Jett fiasco'. Even when Dak had to come to Rocque Records to record for his latest soundtrack, he ignored James' pleading glances and desperate attempts to just talk to the younger male. Dak knew James was sorry and that James was completely miserable and alone. But Dak just didn't want to accept the singer's apologies. He was mad, he was mad that James just let someone like Kendall slip through his fingers. Yes, Dak had feelings for Kendall and he for sure would be there for the blond and their baby if Kendall should ask.

Unfortunately, Kendall never did.

Logan let out a hurt sigh and leaned back in the wooden chair. ". . .I think the best thing for me to do right now. . .is to resign as James' manager," the pale man replied and Carlos frowned.

"Why are you going to do that?"

"Carlos, if you haven't realized it yet, my decision caused your best friend to lose his fake fiance and father of his child."

". . .Yeah. . .I know. . .but you just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. I mean, I wouldn't think Jett would have done something as low and crazy and completely family destructive-"

"All the more reason for me to resign. James needs a better manager that knows how to separate personal problems from business problems. . .I'm sorry Carlos for making Kendall like this, is he doing fine?"

"He's doing fine," Dak answered for Carlos and the brunette glanced over at him, "I've been taking him out to places so he isn't just moping around the flat."

"Are they outings or are they dates?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow and Dak bit his lip.

"Outings for him, dates for me."

"Dak-"

"What? I really do care about Kendall and I for sure will be there to take care of that baby too since James won't."

"Dak, you know you can't do that. James still loves Kendall and his child very much."

"Not enough to not cheat on them."

"Jett manipulated him. James wasn't in the right state of mind."

To Dak, James never was in the right state of mind when it came to Jett.

Logan rested a chin on his hand, "Dak, Kendall doesn't need someone trying to push affection and feelings from you down his throat. He needs to talk to someone and maybe get some therapy. And hopefully, he'll be able to recover and the baby will be delivered safely. He's needs to be calm, we don't want any complications coming up."

". . .But I care about him. . ."

"I do too. And so does Carlos. And James still cares about him very much. We just. . .we just need you to be a friend to Kendall and when he's more emotionally stable, then be a lover to him."

". . .Fine. . ." Dak mumbled and Logan let out a sigh as Carlos took another sip from his mug.

". . .What's going to happen to Kendall and the baby now that James is out of their lives?"

"James will still pay child support and will always want to see his child, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, he has you. . .and Dak. . .and I for sure will be willing to lend any services should he need any."

Carlos smiled lightly, "See, how could I be mad at you when you're clearly sorry? I mean. . .I know how you are when it comes to Hollywood, you live it and you breathe it. Every time you mixed Hollywood with the baby I would always get upset about it. It's just a baby, not a movie star. And then when all of this stuff happened, I thought that you would be more concerned about James' career than Kendall's happiness. . .but you are. And therefore, that gives me hope."

"Hope for what? Kendall and James being together again?"

". . .You and me being together," Carlos said quietly and Logan blushed. He tried to ignore the teasing smile that was appearing on Dak's lips as he tried to look at everything behind the shyly staring Latino and finding just a wall with an abstract painting. Maybe it was a painting of a dog? Or a tree. Or maybe a baby.

Wow, these past almost 9 months was the most Logan thought about babies in his whole entire life.

Carlos twiddled his fingers, "Well, I would want to settle down and start a family real soon. And you want to settle down. So, why not? I mean, we did get to know each other this entire experience and. . .I don't know. . .might be kind of nice and it'll get your mind off of. . .you know. . ."

Yeah, Logan really needed his mind cleared from the guilt of ruining James' life when he was trying to save it. He cared about James, he was a good friend and he was only trying to do the best for him. Instead, he just ruined it. . .he really shouldn't be trying to take away Carlos when Kendall really needed someone there for him.

So Logan gently pushed away the hand that was moving to touch his gently, "I'm sorry, but right now. I think that this is better if we remain friends for the moment. Not that I don't like you. . .I would like to take you out to dinner and know you more, just. . .for Kendall's best interest, we should be trying to see if he is going to be alright."

"Okay. . .I'm taking Kendall to the park again tomorrow, do you want to come?" Carlos asked and Logan smiled lightly.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>James sat down at the counter, bottles and bottles of brandy, gin and hard liquor lined up with a clean glass sitting beside him to pour his first drink in it. He couldn't stand the smell of alcohol, he had to go to the bathroom to throw up every time that he opened the bottle and would sit there and try to open the bottle again only for the process to repeat. But he just wanted everything to be alright, he just wanted everything back to the way that it was.<p>

"Good afternoon, sir," a voice startled James and he turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway of the kitchen. James gulped, seeing the elderly butler walking calmly inside.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to prepare lunch for you," Sebastian then admired the array of alcohol on the counter, "But I see you have a different spread than what I was going to prepare for you."

James blushed out of embarrassment as Sebastian took a seat next to him, "Care to talk?"

". . .I miss them. . .I miss my baby and I miss Kendall. I haven't talked to him ever since he left and it's getting so close to the due date. . .what if he doesn't want me there when the baby's born?" James sadly asked and Sebastian sighed.

"I know you are very distraught Master Diamond, but you shouldn't let another life suffer because of it," Sebastian replied and James was confused for a couple of seconds before realizing that he was talking about the baby that was currently nesting inside his own stomach and he frowned. The butler folded his hands and sighed, "I am a person that believes everything happens for a reason and I am for sure that this child will change your life just like the child growing in Kendall's will too."

"Yeah, the child growing in Kendall's made my life so happy and the one growing in me just fucked everything up again," James grumbled and Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"You're blaming everything that has happened between you and Kendall on a child? An innocent child that doesn't know what situation they will be entering in nine months?" Sebastian asked and James bit his lip, "Did Kendall blame his child when he found out he was pregnant? Surely he didn't want it and he wanted everything to be normal with his life, but have you ever wondered why he stuck with it?"

". . .Because. . .I don't know. . ."

"Because his future was going to change. And he decided that the change would be for the better. This child may have complicated things between you and Kendall, but there is no reason to put the blame on their shoulders."

". . .I wanted to be there for my child. I wanted to be there in the delivery room and hold my baby. But now-"

"Well if you are going to sit around here, drinking and harming the baby inside of you, then perhaps you don't deserve to hold your child," Sebastian said quite bluntly and James frowned.

"How could you say that? I love my child and I am going to be there for them! And Kendall too! I love them and I would do anything and everything for them!"

"Then what is stopping you?"

". . .This child," James replied, placing a hand over his stomach. He was only 10 weeks pregnant, but he still felt like he could feel the flutters of the baby moving. Possibly the flutters of guilt. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"That child isn't going to reprimand you for trying to be with Kendall and his child. That child isn't going to look at you any less for being with someone you love. Do you think Jett would try to fight for this child?"

That was a simple answer: no. He wasn't going to be there to take care of the child, he was going to just fuck with James' life for the next nine months until James was nothing but a broken shell and then, he'll take his leave. This child meant nothing to him, it was just a part of his cruel plan. James actually started to feel sorry for the child growing in him, this baby wasn't loved by either of their parents. But. . .no, James couldn't put the blame on anyone anymore. He blamed Kendall for getting pregnant with James' child when James equally participated in the sexual acts. He blamed Jett for sending James to the Casablanca to drink until all he wanted was to sleep with the thing that shown him the least bit of pity. He blamed Logan and Kelly for the engagement scheme when he should have just came clean with the whole entire deal. He was blaming the innocent life inside him for ruining his life with Kendall when he ruined it himself.

He never blamed himself. He never just sucked it up or took responsibility.

He really didn't deserve to hold that child when the time came if he still wasn't going to say how that child _really_ came to be to the world.

James rubbed his forehead and Sebastian continued, "Master Diamond, know that you are in the same position that Kendall was 9 months ago. And know that he was possibly scared and afraid of his future with the child. And know that he probably still is. Now, the child that you are carrying is relying on you to love them since Jett won't just as the child Kendall is having is expecting the same thing."

"But I can't. I-I'm going to be a bad father. My parents never did something like this, I'm already becoming a worse parent than they were and that was the one thing that I was afraid of," James whispered.

"Master Diamond, parenting isn't a manual that comes with a child. It isn't a set of guidelines, it isn't a set of rules that people will automatically hold you accountable for. It is something that is learned and something that every new parent is afraid that they would do wrong. You _and _Kendall are going to make mistakes that you can't get discouraged by and think that you are any less of good parents or that you don't love your own children, and you will both look back on those times with fondness. And you know something? These children won't be able to know if you aren't the greatest parent in the world and flawless. The only thing that they will know and experience is the unconditional love that you feel and that's all that matters in the end, now doesn't it?"

". . .But what if Kendall doesn't accept this child?"

"It will be difficult, but I don't believe he would turn away a child that hasn't done anything wrong, as long as you are raising his child with just as much love and care. . .are you positive Jett won't say anything about this?"

"Yes. . .if I have this child, I'm raising them to be loving, not manipulative like their father. . .I would do anything for Kendall."

"Then what do you have to do to see him again?" Sebastian asked and James sat at the counter, tapping his fingers idly before getting up onto his feet and moving to walk into the living room before pausing at the doorway. He turned to look over at his shoulder at the butler beginning to put away the alcohol.

". . .Thank you, Sebastian."

"It's quite alright. . .James."

James smiled lightly and continued to walk into the living room, picking up the phone and dialing Kendall's cell phone number. He bit his lip as the tone rang in his ears, nervous and heart thudding fast. What if Kendall just ignored this call like he did all of the other ones to the flat? What if Kendall didn't want anything to do with James anymore? Sure, the brunette left a bunch of messages, but most of them were him just begging for Kendall to come back to him and that they could work things out. Never him saying that it was his fault or that he was sorry that he was so stupid. Or that he understood that Kendall was just as afraid as what he was about the future with a baby (well, now two) involved. James took a breath when he heard the dial tone stop but then his heart fell when he heard Kendall's voicemail answer instead. He sat, listening to Kendall's calm and collected voice and knowing Kendall probably wasn't sounding like this now and once the tone to leave a message came, he let out a deep breath.

"Kendall? It's. . it's James. Um, I. . .if you're taking a nap. . .then that's good because you need your rest and I don't want you stressed out. . .I-I'm sorry, I'm nervous. . ." Oh god, this was going _horribly_, just spit it out! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I made you afraid of what was going to happen with us and this baby and I'm sorry for not realizing that until. . .well, a month later. . .it's not your fault, none of this was ever your fault. . .you just had an idiot with you that didn't know what the hell he was doing or how to say something was his fault. . .I love you Kendall, I love you so much and if that means that I'll be working in that coffee shop of yours for the rest of my life because I'm looked down upon for having a child with you, then so be it. Because you _are _worth more than anything that Hollywood can offer. . .please call me back, I really need to talk to you. . .goodbye. . ."

And with that, James ended his message.

Things were going to change.

* * *

><p>Well, I know I made some (well, a LOT) of you all mad by making James pregnant. But consider this one of those major character developments for James. James never did own up to the things that were listed, things that he caused for himself. Now, he has <em>two <em>kids and he can't run away from either of them. And hey, like Sebastian said, the Jamett kid didn't do anything wrong, just showed James that he couldn't really blame anyone for his actions. Blah, my reasoning might not make sense to you but it does in my head :p And now, he is going to make up for it, which will go a little bit more in the next chapter. Speaking of Sebastian, I loved writing his dialogue for this chapter, especially his monologue about parenting. Well, hope you all enjoyed this (quick as always) update and give me a review please! Let me know what you think about the due date drawing near and Kames is trying to get repaired!


	24. I'm A Boy Pt 1

Yeah. . .double update. . .again. I couldn't help myself. Plus, this is probably the last update for this story _this _week, seeing as though next week is my first week back at school (been lifting textbooks back and forth for ASB the entire day) so yeah, enjoy your treat. . .you won't be getting anymore :P. Thanks to btrforever14, zazzyisaddictedtostendan, xXPrue-BearXx, pancakes11, mgr95, emilyx001, BigTimeFan50, ObsessedWithDannyPhantom, ChirssyLuvHenderson, Buba-Li, Moonbeam-987, GoodRiddancePlease, TidusGT, DixieStar, ANNbeau, Whatwhy, Bigtimebitch, lauren elizabeth sutter, Scarlett, Carla, Gotta Live It Big Time, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, bleeding love XD, gleechild, tank602, Bowman0306, THE. MrsKendallKnight, mrsscarlettpena, MR. BTR1214 and Meriel TLA for all of the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you enjoy the double update!

* * *

><p>"<em>'I would scream to the world, they would see you're my girl. But I keep on getting. . .'<em> Gustavo, I can't do it," James said quietly and the producer groaned, flipping the switch and the music cutting off. Gustavo wanted to yell at the moment. He wanted to scream and rant and have a mini earthquake in the studio over how frustrated he was becoming with the singer standing in front of him. But he couldn't. Kelly wouldn't allow him to yell at a pregnant James Diamond. A pregnant James Diamond that was worrying sick about his baby with Kendall, the calendar on the wall reading December 14th , a little bit more than a week past the due date. He hasn't heard a word from Kendall about the situation, was the baby okay? Was there something wrong? . . .Did the baby come on time and Kendall was just keeping it from him? No, James didn't want to believe that possibility. But it still scratched at the back in his mind that Kendall just ignored his message and still didn't want anything to do with James.

And he couldn't blame Kendall. It was all James' fault he was in this situation in the first place.

Gustavo rubbed his forehead and groaned again.

"Just. . .we're done with recording for the day. Tomorrow, you better have your game face on instead of that sick one you're wearing," Gustavo replied and James nodded, slipping off the headphones and placing them on the microphone. He walked out of the door, ignoring the stare of his more than angry producer and apologetic looks of his publicist/newly appointed manager. He couldn't blame Logan for resigning, who would want to put up with James' career anymore now that it was hanging by a thread? He was only grateful that Kelly offered to take the job. And it wasn't like James hadn't seen Logan in the past month, he would call the brunette just to simply talk. Logan would give a little update on Kendall and the baby, but he hadn't talked to him recently.

He dragged his feet, not looking at anyone and pressed the button for the elevator. The doors slid open and there stood Dak, eyes widening when he saw James. James' eyes were widened as well and he gulped, stepping into the elevator and keeping to his side of the cramped space. He saw that Dak was heading to the main lobby just as well and the recording studio was on the 12th floor. Looks like a long, silent ride. Or at least, that was what James thought.

"Kendall's alright, by the way," Dak mumbled and James turned to the younger male at the sound of Kendall's name. "The baby is just running late. . ."

"Thank you, thank you so much for telling me," James said with a smile and Dak rolled his eyes.

"I'm still mad at you though. But I know you were probably worrying your ass off about the two of them," Dak grumbled and James sighed, taking some steps closer to Dak and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. . .I know. . .it's my fault that this all happened and I'm sorry," James said softly and even though Dak wasn't looking directly at him, James knew that he was still listening, "I admit that I've been acting like a total prick about the whole entire relationship with Kendall, blaming people left and right for the things that I didn't want to take responsibility for because I was afraid that it would make me look bad. But believe me when I say that I still love him. I still love him and I will forever love him and my child. And I know you're mad and you probably never want to talk to me again, fine. But I'm still going to be there for Kendall and the baby, I won't ever leave their side again. And I'm going to make things right."

"How?" Dak asked and James gave a weak smile.

"I just tell the truth. I say how Kendall and me came to be and Jett won't be holding that over me anymore. And as for this child," James placed a hand over his stomach, "Jett doesn't care about it. I'm sure as soon as it's born, he'll just up and leave. . .I'm hoping Kendall would help me raise it like I'll raise our child. If not. . .then I'll put it up for adoption. . .but I'm not going to abort it, I'm not going to run away from my mistakes again," James replied and Dak looked up at him, trying to see if James was being serious about the whole thing. Oh, James was dead serious. He really didn't care what Hollywood had to think about him anymore. Sure, Hollywood may have gave him popularity, but half of those people he didn't even know. It gave him riches, but he already had that with his parents and he for one hated it. And it gave him Jett Stetson, and James couldn't wait to get the bastard out of his life once and for all.

He was _done_.

The doors slid open and the two brunettes stepped out, Dak starting to give James a small smile.

"So you really love Kendall?"

"Of course I do, more than anything Hollywood has to offer. I'll buy the three. . .or maybe four. . .of us a nice house somewhere in the valley. I'm sure Kendall would want to get away from here as soon as possible."

". . .If you hurt him again, I'm going to steal him away from you," Dak threatened and James nodded, the little glint of jealousy mixed with acceptance in his eyes.

"Understandable. Just know if I'm not kicking or screaming and putting up a fight, you better take good care of him should that ever happen. Which it won't, you can count on it."

Dak smiled, giving a nudge at James' shoulder and James playfully nudged him back. Dak let out a sigh, looking up ahead and then his eyes widened and lips scowled darkly. James raised an eyebrow and then turned to see what his friend was staring at, eyes widened and lips frowning as well.

"Hey there, Jamie," Jett Stetson called out, walking over to the two brunettes with a confident stride and cocky smirk. James growled, fist balling and ready to lash out if Jett even _touched _him. Jett glanced between the two and then at James' stomach. "Aw, I thought you would be happy that you're carrying my child. They'll be better than that little loser in Ken-dork."

Well, that was worthy of a sucker-punch.

So James let the fist fly.

Dak blinked. One second, Jett was mocking and Dak was ready to attack, the next second the movie star was on the floor holding his face and groaning in pain. He could see out of the corner in his eye people that were in the lobby had their phones out and recording the entire thing, Dak nervously beginning to bite his lower lip. Jett looked up from his place on the floor, glaring darkly at James. "You little bitch, how about I charge you for assault?" Jett hissed.

"How about I charge you for rape?" James calmly asked and Jett raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding what the brunette was getting at. James crouched down to the eye level of the movie star. "United States Federal Law. Rape is defined as any person that causes another person of any age to engage in a sexual act by force, by threatening, by causing harm or in your case, by administering a substance that impairs the ability of consent," James declared and Jett was staring at him with wide eyes. James shrugged, "You know, the good thing about having Logan Mitchell as your manager is even though he might bitch about a bunch of stuff that would be considered illegal and not good in Hollywood's eyes, you pick up on a couple of things. . .so what are you going to do about it, Jett?"

Jett twisted his lip, shooting up from the ground and wiping at the bleeding lip.

"You think that you _won_?"

"I just know that I'm done with you, Jett. I don't care what you do with that recording, give it to TMZ, the paparazzi, my mother, I don't care if people living under a rock find out about what I've done with Kendall. I'm just done with you and I'm going to raise _both _of my children right. Now if you please, get out of our way so I may see the man that I always loved more than you. And if you don't please, I'll gladly beat you down until you do. I really don't care," James said with a pleased smile and Jett stared at the brunette for a couple of seconds. Dak smiled, seeing Jett turning red and gritting his teeth, digging into his pocket and yanking out a phone that he threw at James' feet.

"I only came up to this dump of a building to give you that damn thing. Left it at my place and it wouldn't stop ringing some annoying little song. Consider your life in Hollywood _dead_," Jett hissed and then looked down at James' stomach, "And I hope you give him hell these 9 months."

Dak and James both took a threatening step forward and Jett flinched, turning on his heel and briskly walked out of the lobby. James picked up his cell-phone, letting out a sigh. Then he glanced at the screen and then raised an eyebrow.

_16 unheard messages._

James pressed a button, raising the phone to his ear to hear the first message. The background noise was loud, sounding like the person was in a restaurant or something, but James' heart fluttered when he heard that soft and fragile voice.

_'James? Hey, it's Kendall. . .not so fun being pregnant, is it? I-I'm sorry that I haven't replied back for so long, I just. . .I just didn't know if I should have, I mean, I didn't know if it was too soon. . .I know you're sorry and-'_

There was a noise and a loud grunt and James frowned, Kendall must have dropped his cell phone, but he could still hear the conversation.

_'Ow. . .OW. . .ow, shit! C-Carlos!'_

_'What? What is it?'_

_'Something. . .some-ngh. Something's w-wrong, ow~'_

_'Kendall? Kendall, what's wrong? Just breathe, honey. Breathe'_

_'Camille, something's w-wrong. OW! Shit!'_

The first message ended and James' eyes widened, quickly moving to the second message and hearing Logan's voice.

_'James, this is Logan. Look, we're taking Kendall to the hospital. . .crap, Carlos, where's the closest hospital from here?'_

_'Um. . .I think the Cedars-Sinai. Just keep driving!'_

_'Okay, okay! James, just call back as soon as you get this'_

James' heart was beating frantically, the Cedars-Sinai on Beverly? He knew where it was, but that was extremely far from where Rocque Records was. He went on to the next message, now hearing Carlos' frantic voice.

_'James? James, look you _really _need to get down here. I mean. . .I know you're busy and all with recording but **come on!** This is REALLY important! Just pick up the phone already! Kendall's having the baby, **your **baby! Get your ass down here **now!**'_

James didn't need to hear the other messages, he was already running to his car with Dak trying to trail after him and shouting out 'What's going on? James, fucking look at me! What's happening?'. James didn't answer, he was stabbing the key into the ignition and revving the car to life and out of the rearview mirror, he could see Dak getting into his car intent on following him. James pulled out of the parking lot and proceeded to drive like a madman, honking at cars that wouldn't drive fast enough and speeding through the yellow lights intent on not getting caught. He was dialing Kelly and telling her that Kendall was having the baby. He dialed Carlos' number and got no response. He dialed Logan's cellphone and got the same result. He even called Kendall's cellphone number but realized Kendall probably won't even have the device on him, just leaving a blubbering and rushed voicemail saying that he was on his way.

He tried to check the time of the first voicemail, seeing that Kendall called almost two hours ago. Oh god, James was late. He was extremely late and James' self loathing just increased. He knew what Sebastian said, the child wouldn't ever say that he was any less of a good father, but James had to be there. He _needed _to be there and holding Kendall's hand. Kendall. . .Kendall must be scared out of his wits right now. James wasn't going to let Kendall be afraid, he just had to get down there. He wasn't going to let Kendall or his child down. He just had to make it, he just _had _to.

James arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later, pulling into a random spot and not caring if it was reserved for any special vehicle. They can tow his car, he had twelve more at the mansion, and James proceeded to run into the building and take the stairs almost two to three steps at a time. He couldn't stand still for another second, he needed to get there! He rounded the corner, accidentally bumping into another nurse and he sputtered out an apology as he continued to run. She only gave a reprimanding 'Don't run in the halls!' as a response but James was far too off to even pay attention to her. Where were they? Where was the room listing? Where was the counter where he could ask someone? Where was his baby?

He could hear some footsteps running behind him and assumed it was Dak, the younger brunette catching up to speed and panting.

"Did you see Carlos or Logan?"

"No!" Dak called back and James bit his lip. Then far off in the distance, he could see a Latino pacing back and forth with cellphone in his hand. The man turned when he saw the two brunettes rushing up and his eyes widened.

"Carlos!" James shouted, almost running the shorter man over and grabbed his shoulder. "Where are they? Which room? I came as soon as I could but Jett and I punched him and he's not coming back and I'm so sorry and where are they!" James rambled and Carlos opened and closed his mouth like a fish, large brown eyes looking at James with pity and sadness.

"You. . .you missed it."


	25. I'm A Boy Pt 2

James blinked, trying to process the statement that just sounded like some horrible foreign language and his eyes were wide.

". . .W-What?"

"But Kendall is fine! Kendall and the baby are both fine and healthy! And you didn't miss it by that much, just maybe ten minutes or something! And Kendall will be really happy to. . .James?" Carlos said and the taller brunette almost collapsed, Dak and Carlos quickly catching him. James let out a strangled cry and it felt like he couldn't breathe. He missed it. He missed his child's birth by _ten _minutes. It seemed like he missed it by hours. The one thing that he wanted to do right and James managed to screw that up too. He failed Kendall, he failed his child. Dak was rubbing his back and Carlos was trying to comfort the distraught father but James couldn't help it, feeling tears slipping from his eyes.

"James, it's alright. You're here. It's not that bad," Dak said soothingly and James gritted his teeth, wanting to punch a wall. It was that bad, James wanted a better start with Kendall and his child and now he wasn't there at the first moments of his newborn's life. He wasn't there to hear the first cry or see the first swinging of a tiny fist or be the first to hold his baby like he wanted to.

"It's my fault. I'm so sorry, I tried to get here-"

"We know, we know. It's alright," Carlos said softly, his voice sounding calmer and sweeter than the frantic and angry voicemail. James let out another whimper and Carlos wrapped arms around the taller male, hugging him tight. "It's alright, James. Kendall is really tired and he doesn't need you going in there all shook up like this."

"He doesn't need me. . ." James mumbled and Dak rolled his eyes, taking James and shaking him until the brown hair was in a tousled mess.

"Look, you need to suck it up. They _need _you in there and they _want _you in there. You were late, so what. You missed ten minutes, you have a lifetime to make up for it. Now get in there and see your kid and Kendall," Dak said sternly and it looked like Carlos was beginning to eagerly bounce, grabbing onto James' hand and directing him to the room where Kendall was residing. When Carlos opened the door, it was quiet with Logan sitting down beside the hospital bed that Kendall was currently sleeping in. The suited man glanced over and he smiled brightly, quietly getting up and moving to give James a warm pat on the back.

"Glad that you're here. He's just sleeping," Logan whispered and James nodded, eyes never leaving Kendall's calmed and slightly pale face. James' eyes were also scanning the room for a little baby somewhere resting, biting his lip when he didn't see anything of the sort.

"Where's the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh well-"

Carlos nudged Logan in the side and the brunette shot a look at the Latino man before making a 'Oh' with his lips. He turned to James and pointed over at Kendall. "Why don't you ask him?"

Before James could stutter out something, Carlos was already pulling Logan out of the room and leaving the brunette alone with the person that birthed his child. He walked over and sat down in the chair that Logan was sitting in. Kendall's face was slowly regaining color and his lips were drawing parted breaths that James immediately fell in love with all over again. Kendall was beautiful, he was everything that James adored and he never wanted to lose him again.

"Stop staring at me," Kendall mumbled and James blushed, seeing the eyes flutter and Kendall looking over at him.

"How did you know I was looking?"

"Because you used to do that when I slept in bed with you."

"Can you blame me? You're beautiful."

Kendall gave a light laugh at that, turning in his bed and letting out a content yawn. James bounced his leg, silence encompassing the room. ". . .Where's our baby?"

"They took him to get him cleaned up and run some more tests for his health," Kendall said sleepily and James' eyes widened. He didn't mistake Kendall's choice of words. Him, him, _his_.

"It's. . .it's a boy?"

Kendall nodded, crossing his arms and giving the cutest pout. "Soon as the nurse told me that, I instantly thought 'Damn'."

"You're not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy that I had my son. Just that I would have been a little bit more happier to know that I was right by saying I had a daughter. Now I'm going to be hearing your parents cooing about _Charles_," Kendall said with a shudder.

"Then we'll tell them that his name is Julian. Julian. . .hmm, we didn't think about a middle name."

"Alexander."

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking about it. His middle name is Alexander. . .Julian Alexander Diamond," Kendall said softly and James' heart both jumped and dropped. Kendall wanted their son to take his last name. Which made James all the more guilty for not being there to see his little boy. His son. _Their _son.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here," James apologized.

"It's okay, James," Kendall mumbled.

"No, it's not. I promised that I was going to be here and I wasn't and I failed you and our son and-"

"James."

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Kendall gestured and James leaned forward as Kendall raised his hand and slapped James clear across the face. James hissed, rubbing his sore cheek as Kendall raised an eyebrow. "There, did you snap out of it now?"

". . .Yeah. . .I guess. . .that hurt."

"Good. I don't need you throwing the James Diamond Pity Party all because you didn't get here on time. James, remember what I told you? You being here would be good enough for me. And you are, so I'm happy," Kendall said tiredly, leaning back into his pillow and James bit his lip. Kendall sighed, looking over at him and giving a weak smile, "I am very glad you're here."

"I love you, Kendall. I'm not going to leave you again," James said, grabbing onto Kendall's hand and kissing each knuckle. Kendall hummed, gently pulling away.

"I know you do, James. . .but I'm still going to need some time. . .you still hurt me and it's going to take a while for me to trust you again. . ."

"I understand. I'll do whatever it takes. . .I punched Jett," James blurted out and Kendall laughed.

"Well, it's a start," the blond said with a smile.

"I punched him and I told him to release the recording. I don't care what anyone says about us anyways, this town is crap and I am more than ready to leave if you want to."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

". . .What about Jett's baby?"

"I'll raise it by myself. . .or give it up to adoption. . .I don't really know yet," James replied, resting a hand on his stomach and rubbing it in soft circles. Kendall watched the gesture, looking a bit uncertain and James sighed. "Kendall, I'll always love Julian. He's my first son. But. . .I want to give this baby a chance too. They may have Jett's genes, but I for sure want to raise them right."

". . .Hmm. . .am I going to have a part in raising Jett's demon spawn?"

"He's my demon spawn too, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. . .Julian and a little brother or a sister. . .and I'm not going to be the one suffering for 9 months. . ."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Throwing up almost every minute, backaches, clothes not fitting, weird cravings, horny almost 80 percent of the time-"

"I think I'll like that part," James said with a waggle of the eyebrows and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"But I'm sure 9 months of torture is all made up when you actually hold the baby in your arms. I only held Julian for maybe two minutes, he was squirming and kind of gross and sticky."

"He sounds beautiful," James breathed and began to bounce his leg again, starting to get antsy. He really wanted to see his son, he wanted to hold that baby as soon as possible. Kendall let out a soft sigh, the door to the room gently opening and in walked a nurse wheeling in a see through cart with a sleeping bundle of joy wrapped up in a blue blanket. James jumped up, heart beating fast as the nurse smiled at him and gently picked the baby up.

"You must be the father," she said with a smile and James eagerly nodded his head. "Say hello to your son."

And with that, she passed the bundle into James' waiting arms.

Wrapped up in the blue polka-dotted blanket with a small cap covering the massive amount of dusty brown hair was the most gorgeous and perfect baby that James had ever seen. His face was in a tired expression that seemed to grow more awake, possibly sensing James' trembling arms but for sure wouldn't drop his baby. His eyes were half-closed and he let out a small yawn that made a tear slide down James' cheek. He wasn't crying because he was angry for himself or disappointed or upset, he was crying because his son was so beautiful. He looked like a miniature version of James, Kendall's dimples and sweet lips something the boy inherited form the blond. Julian's button nose wrinkled and he frowned, letting out a small cry and James began to rock his son in his arms.

"It's alright, daddy's here. Daddy's here, sweetheart," James whispered and Julian continued to cry, pudgy hands moving to swing wild and James bit his lip before something came to mind. _'Isn't he pretty, truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy, we have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done. Through us He's given life to one. But isn't he lovely made from love'_ James sung softly and Julian stopped crying, eyes opening a little and James seeing that they were light. He couldn't tell if they were hazel or green, all he could tell that they were the most beautiful shade that James had ever seen. James turned to see Kendall raising his hands out and James walked over, letting Kendall hold his son and saw how the blond nurtured and cradled the newborn. Kendall was going to be a wonderful father, that much was for certain.

"Thank you, Kendall," James said quietly and Kendall looked up from Julian's face to quirk a confused eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For my son."

Kendall smiled lightly, "Thank you too. . .he is beautiful, isn't he? My best work yet if I do say so myself."

"Oh brother," James said with a roll of the eyes, smiling and brushing a couple of stray strands out of Kendall's face and Kendall playfully stuck a tongue out. It felt good, to be able to laugh and talk again with Kendall, especially when 9 months ago they thought that this would be the most disastrous moment of Kendall's life and James' career. But it was never a disaster, in fact, it was the best thing that ever happened to the both of them and James for one wouldn't change it at all. He didn't care about the rumors that would float around, he didn't care that he might not ever be at the top of the A-List again in Hollywood. Let all the models, singers, movie stars and everyone else say whatever they want about him, he didn't care in the slightest. Because Julian and Kendall were worth more than whatever they could say.

They would always be worth it.

* * *

><p>Yeah, tah-dah! Kendall had a boy, sorry to everyone that wanted a girl, but I've always planned on it being a boy. Plus, almost EVERY mpreg, it's a girl. Or twins and I definitely couldn't do that when I clearly said it was one. Who knows, maybe in the sequel, there might be a baby girl from Kames or Cargan. Still planning it and all. Well, I hope you enjoyed the double update, I know I enjoyed writing the two chapters. And this will probably get updated sometime next week. Well, leave me a review please and tell me what you think about Baby Julian!<p> 


	26. You've Really Got a Hold on Me

Blah, I'm a liar when it comes to saying when I'm going to update. Believe it. And this story is really close to the end, next chapter is the last chapter. 'Cherry Bomb' ends, 'If You Can Believe Your Eyes & Ears' begins. Well, thanks to LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3, kriston10, Moonbeam-987, bleeding loveXD, xXPrue-BearXx,THEMrs. KendallKnight, Bigtimebitch, TidusGT, Mr. BTR1214, mrsscarlettpena, BTRobsession, Bowman0306, Whatwhy, Carla, Allison, tank602, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, HugeBTRHoAFan, lauren elizabeth sutter, the Anon, MerielTLA, rosaxD1114, Scarlett and tmmdeathwishraven for the alerts, favs, and reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>"Oh look Jules, this is Papa's favorite part," Kendall cooed to the slumbering baby in the cart beside him. Julian didn't say anything, just contently sucked on his pacifier as Kendall continued to watch the recording of James punching the snot out of Jett on the latest segment of the gossip show on the television the hospital provided. Logan was sitting in the room beside Carlos, a pale hand moving to lazily twirl in the fabric of Carlos' sleeve.<p>

"How unprofessional," Logan mumbled and Carlos cocked his head to the side.

"You still like it though, don't you?" Carlos said with a smile.

"I _**love **_it," Logan said with a big grin and Carlos laughed, giving Logan a playful hit on the arm. Kendall and Julian had been in the hospital for about four days of impatient waiting. And during that time, James had been conducting major damage control. It seemed like Kendall couldn't turn the channel without hearing some news about James and Kendall's newest addition to the family, Kendall's real relationship with James, the scandal with James and Jett, it was ridiculous. But Kendall was just happy that James was answering every question straight up. Did he love Jett? Fuck no. Did he love this Kendall? Hell yes. How is the baby? Perfectly fine and more gorgeous than any baby in Hollywood would ever hope to be.

Okay, maybe James was putting a slight brag when it came to talking about Julian but Kendall couldn't object. Jules was a cute kid and James had every right to brag. If Kendall wasn't stuck in the hospital, he would probably parade around with his son too. But Kendall liked being in the room, particularly because of the continuing income of flower bouquets and gift baskets. Kendall didn't know who 3/4ths of these people even were, most of them all women. So when he asked Logan, the brunette pointed out that the lilies were from the wife of a movie star that had triplets, the large teddy bear was from the husband of a composer that had two baby girls, the sunflowers were from the wife of a producer that had four children with another one on the way and almost every other gift that wasn't from Kendall's little circle of friends were from the fathers and mothers of Hollywood. He didn't know who they were, but he appreciated how the room was getting more colorful. Maybe James was more afraid of the single, snappy and younger crowd than the ones that have been through this before in the Hollywood business.

Maybe Kendall had someone to ask about parenting in Hollywood after all.

But Kendall had other things to think about other than the flowers and positive acceptance from the unknown world of Hollywood. James kissed him the other day. On the forehead but Kendall thinks it still counts. And on another day, James was sitting with him and holding his hand, kissing each finger and lingering just a bit longer on the one that used to wear the engagement ring. Kendall still had that ring, he carried it around in his pocket and was mentally cursing himself for being such a hopelessly romantic moron, deciding before he got James' message that he would pawn it and the money would go to the baby.

Now, he really did want to put the ring back on his finger.

But it still felt too soon.

Kendall did still love James, but he didn't want to admit it just yet. There was still a long way to build back up that trust, especially since Kendall agreed to raising Jett's demon spawn (James didn't like Kendall calling it that but the blond swore he'll stop once the baby is out and he's settling into the idea of being a daddy for two children), and Kendall agreed on seeing James maybe once, twice, three times a week to talk about Julian. Kendall figured it as much, James was practically trying to attach Julian to himself but James would panic when Julian cried over a wet diaper or hungry or just didn't want to be held. Kendall had that parenting skill already down, James was slightly struggling with it.

Kendall yawned, seeing the door open and James rushing in with Dak at his heels carrying bags of clothes for Kendall.

"Ready to go?" James eagerly asked and Kendall nodded. James was already heading straight for Jules, fingers twitching and eager to hold his son.

"James, he's sleeping. He's going to cry," Kendall warned but James picked him up anyways and as soon as the comforting fingers wrapped around the baby's body, Julian's pacifier fell out of his mouth and his cries filled the room. James' eyes widened, quickly rocking his child and the baby boy's cries not getting any quieter. Carlos jumped up.

"I'll calm him down!" Carlos more demanded than offered, taking his godson and rocking him gently. Carlos figured he should be getting used to making a baby stop crying, after all, he was going to be having his own little bundle soon. . .as soon as Logan decides that he wants to sleep with Carlos. The Latino had already been boasting that he was pregnant, 0 weeks but hey, Kendall didn't even bother to snap his best friend out of the fantasy. Both Logan and Carlos looked happy about their newly starting relationship, Logan taking Carlos out to dinner and Carlos taking Logan to places that would have an abundance of children (subliminal messaging Carlos called it), and the two men were seen together more and more.

Julian didn't seem to calm down all that much and Kendall sighed.

"Give him to me," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lip, handing the newborn to his father and Kendall gently rocking his son. Julian's cries stopped and Kendall reached over to place the pacifier back in Julian's mouth, the baby taking it and sucking on it quietly. Kendall glanced up to see James' face looking at him with both awe and slight disappointment, Carlos' face looking with total want and Logan and Dak's face looking with a sweet smile. ". . .What?"

"You're so amazing," James said softly and Kendall rolled his eyes. ". . .You need to put him down so you can get dressed to leave."

"I know," Kendall replied, looking up at James, "Just hold him and bounce him like this. He's not a rattle, got it?" Kendall asked and James nodded his head, Kendall passing on his son to his other father. James bounced Jules like Kendall said, the baby not stirring in the slightest and James felt rather accomplished with himself as Kendall moved to get out of the bed and grunted at the pain in his abdomen. He had a light scar from the c-section going across his abdomen that James found for some reason quite sexy ("I think it makes you look dangerous" "Yes James, because me giving birth automatically makes me the badass of the year") and Spinetti told him not to be lifting anything other than a baby for at least a month. He walked over to the bathroom, ignoring the little whistle from James at seeing the blond's bare back and underwear from the backless gown. Good, Kendall couldn't wait to get into something more. . .covering.

By the time Kendall was dressed and slipping his old gray beanie on his head, Julian was crying again. James had passed the baby onto his other godfather, Logan trying to calm the child down and failing miserably at it and Kendall groaned. He took the baby out of Logan's hands, bouncing Julian and looking at his child's scrunched face.

". . .He's hungry," Kendall deduced and Carlos pouted, Kendall knowing the Latino was probably saying 'I knew that' in his head and Kendall walked over to the table and picked up a fresh bottle prepared by the nurse. It was still warm and Kendall placed the top into Jules' crying mouth, the lips sucking eagerly and little fingers clenching tight and eyes scrunching at the taste. James had been eager to see Julian open his eyes all the way so he could see what color they were, but the boy was stubborn and either turned his head away or just began to cry so James could hand him to Kendall to get him to stop. Just a few days old and Julian already knew how to get James to do what he wanted.

"There's some paparazzi lingering around the entrance, do you want to go out the back?" Dak asked and Kendall shrugged. He didn't care. He would only be concerned about his baby being harmed or frightened, he didn't care if they took pictures. Besides, who wouldn't want to take pictures of his baby? He was damn _cute_. James grabbed the rest of Julian's items and placed them into a baby bag, slinging it over his shoulder and smiling at the baby that was draining the last couple of drops out of the bottle.

"He's a big eater like you," James commented and Kendall rolled his eyes, grabbing a cloth to fling over his shoulder and raising Julian up and patting his back. James looked confused and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"What? You never seen someone burp a baby?"

"Why do you need to do that?" James asked then instantly felt stupid for doing so and bit his lip in embarrassment.

"It's okay, we're learning things together," Kendall said softly, hearing a little belch come from his son and he sighed, handing Julian back over to James. The baby squirmed slightly but he was lying calmly cradled in his father's arms and Kendall placed hands on his hips. "Well, let's go show off our cute baby."

* * *

><p>"Happy second week on Earth, Jules," James cooed softly, seeing the baby sleeping in his cradle that was personally crafted. His fingers brushed against the carved name in the wood and his child squirmed a bit before calming at James singing a soft lullaby filled with nonsense words. Kendall was at the flat, relaxing a bit with Carlos while it was James' day to take care of Julian. 12 hours of happiness with his baby before handing him back to Kendall. Didn't matter, James either went over to Kendall and Carlos' flat to stare at his child (and Kendall when the blond wasn't paying attention) or reside in the more than decorated nursery with his child. Yes, he needed to be recording but he couldn't stay away. Even though Julian would make a fuss when James held him, James never wanted to let that boy go. The telephone rang and he sighed, moving away to let his son sleep and into the living room to grab the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"How could you, James?"

It was his mother's voice. He should have known that this was going to happen.

"How could I what, mom?"

"Don't play dumb with me James Isaac Diamond! You and that Kevin!"

"Kendall."

"I don't care what his name is, you and him have made me the laughing stock of the cosmetic world!"

"We don't have anything to do with your business."

"You have a child out of wedlock, you lied to me and practically the entire world _and _you attacked someone!"

"He insulted my lover and my child. He isn't pressing any charges, so I don't see what the problem is. Are you just calling me to nag about my decision to be with Kendall and Julian or are you going to ask how is your _grandson _doing?"

". . .His name is Julian? But what about-"

"Kendall didn't want his name Charles and frankly, neither do I. If you are going to badmouth him, why should I name him after Dad? _Especially _when you two haven't talked to me or Kendall since you came to L.A.," James said bitterly and there was silence over the phone. He never talked to his mother like this. All of the time he would say a meek 'Yes Mom' or 'Sure Dad'. When they were busy with their lives and not being involved in James', it was the same response. Now, he wasn't going to lie down. He was going to lash at anyone that verbally or physically attacked his family, even his own mother and father.

". . .Julian is fine. . .are you even going to marry this. . .Kendall was it?"

"I plan to. He is a very good father and a good person if you just get to know him. . .and Julian is a sweet baby. . .and if neither of you are willing to love _both _of them, then it is probably best if you don't call back."

". . .I want to see my grandson," his mother said quietly.

"Good, I'm sure he would like to see you too," James said and there were a couple more minutes of silence before a nervous woman's cough.

"James. . .maybe perhaps we'll stop by and see him for the holidays. Him and. . .Kendall."

"Good, I'll start getting your room ready to stay at the mansion."

"Oh, no need. We'll be staying at a hotel."

"That would be missing the point if you want to come out here to bond with Julian," James said sternly.

". . .Right, right. . .well, I'll let your father know. Goodbye, James."

"Bye, Mom. I love you."

". . .I love you too, James. . .I really do."

James let out a soft breath as the call ended, placing the phone back on the hook and turned to walk back into the nursery. Julian was sleeping still, hands balled into fists and face snuggling against the soft blanket. He let a hand drift down to run along his son's soft hair, admiring the texture and the strands that ran so smooth through his fingers. Julian stirred but eyes remained closed and James smiled.

"I love you Jules. And I'm going to tell you everyday. You and your half-brother or sister. . ." James said softly, leaning a bit on the crib. He always done this, whenever Julian was sleeping he would just talk to the child. He wasn't sure why, but he loved talking to his baby. And usually Jules wouldn't cry or object either. ". . .You know, your grandparents are coming out here and they're going to see you. And they're probably going to act very awkward around you. But know that they love you. . .they just don't really know how to show it. . .but maybe things will be different with you. And if they aren't, then you don't have to worry. Because me and Kendall are going to love you twice as much more. . .I love you Julian."

The soft coo that escaped the slumbering baby's lips made James smile, his mind translating the sound into words.

_I love you too, Daddy_

* * *

><p>Kind of short chapter, but the last chapter is going to make up for it. Since it's going to go over the Kames, Cargan and other characters too. Plus, James' child is born, though I won't write in specifics (partially because writing a Cesarian sounds <em>pretty <em>boring). And the last update for this chapter? I don't know. Might be tomorrow, might be the end of next week, might be in the middle. Just know that it's coming soon. Well, leave me a review and tell me what you all think about next chapter being the last chapter. Maybe tell me your favorite part of this story (longest story I've ever written too). Or what you think about the sequel, anything you're hoping for? Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	27. Lovers

Thanks to jenlov3, BigTimeEeveelutions, bleeding loveXD, mrsscarlettpena, lauren elizabeth sutter, Gotta Live It Big Time, Mrs. Zach Porter, Bigtimebitch, Kendalluver, Mr. BTR1214, KrazyMe14, THEMrs. KendallSchmidt, Moonbeam-987, tank602, Bowman0306, Whatwhy, Carla, Scarlett, Buba-Li, MerielTLA, rosaxD114, TidusGT and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the alert, the fav and the reviews! Hope you all enjoy the final chapter of 'Cherry Bomb'!

* * *

><p>Christmas was over three months ago, but the Coco Cabana Coffee Shop was still decorated with Christmas lights, ornaments and miniature snowmen. If anyone should ask, the response would be that they never want to let Christmas end for the children that played in the Kid Corner. The truth was that Kendall was far too lazy and tired to take down the decorations. Christmas was spent at James' mansion with an unexpected visit from Mr. &amp; Mrs. Diamond. It wasn't that Kendall was slightly annoyed at their presence, he was more annoyed that they kept picking Julian up and turning him like they were the baby inspectors. Jules resembled James very clearly. He had his hair, his nose, his eyebrows (needless to say, the Jennifers were quite pleased). And what did Julian have from Kendall? His lips, his facial structure and his ears. Neither of them could really tell whose eyes Julian had, once the child opened his eyes a bit more it looked like a strange combination of both but were most likely hazel. Julian was a mirror image of James, there was nothing to scrutinize.<p>

And when they weren't inspecting Julian, they were pelting Kendall with left-handed compliments as they exchanged presents and at the dinner table where they tried to enjoy the Christmas dinner. Always how Kendall would be so grateful to have James as his husband, how Julian was going to be raised as a wonderful addition to the Diamond family, how they are expecting another grandchild from Kendall that will hopefully be named Charles. What was he? A baby machine? He just tried to smile pleasantly, Julian didn't need to see his father cursing out his grandparents. But at least Kendall knew they were trying to get along, and James did reconcile with them a bit. But they just needed some more time, maybe later on in the future.

But now, the season was over, the new year already hear and James' life in Hollywood was lukewarm. People were quieting down about the whole James Diamond drama, moving on with their lives. Sure, James was viewed a whole lot differently in Hollywood (Kendall didn't see the usual people that James used to hang around with the brunette now), but he was a father and he was going to provide for his family. Plus, James was pregnant and even though he wasn't as hormonally driven as Kendall was, James didn't take any crap from no one and anyone caught looking at any of the three in a way less than pleasant had to face his wrath. The fans of James seemed to be the most supportive (the girls hoping that soon when they were older and with little girls of their own that their offspring might have a chance with Julian and enter the Diamond family tree that way. . .little weirdos), and James' popularity didn't falter. Kendall got the occasional death threat from the 1% of the fanbase that was insane, but what could they do? James was his, they needed to get over it.

. . .Did he just say that? James was _his?_

Kendall was obviously tired, he rested his head on his arms and let out a tired yawn. He knew how his mother must have felt when she raised him and Katie, simply tired all the time but not complaining. After all, he did get to see that adorable toothless smile almost every day and he wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world. Kendall let out another yawn at the sound of the door ringing open and he stood up, ready to serve the newest customer until he saw that it was James and Sebastian, the butler holding the little baby carrier that held Kendall's son. The blond smiled, walking over as Sebastian settled the carrier on one of the clean tables.

"What's with the visit? I was going to pick Julian up right after work," Kendall replied, leaning in to unbuckle his child and take him into his arms. Jules squirmed a bit but nuzzled into Kendall's chest and smelled the familiar scent of his father. Sebastian smiled as Kendall stroked his son's hair.

"Master Diamond has something he would like to ask you," Sebastian said with a smile and Kendall turned to the blushing brunette that was standing beside him. Kendall gave Julian a little bounce.

"Well, what do you want to ask?" Kendall asked and Julian let out a little whimper and Kendall sighed, moving to the carrier to get a pacifier. His fingers dug though the blankets but then brushed against something that piqued his interests. The fingers wrapped around the item and he removed it from the confines of the carrier, eyes slightly widening when he saw that it was a ring box. The blond turned, Julian's hand waving at his pacifier not being in his father's hand and Kendall stared at James. ". . .What is this?"

"Allow me," James said softly, taking the ring box out of Kendall's hands and slowly getting down on one knee. Kendall grasped tightly on the baby in his arms as he watched James with wide eyes. "Kendall Knight, I love you. I love you so much and I want you back in my arms," James said softly and Kendall stared with widen eyes. James. . .James wanted to marry him? Out of his own free will? Without anyone to say yes or no for him? It sounded good to be true and Kendall felt his heart racing. Yes, he admits that he still loved James. Yes, he would very much like to raise his left hand and gladly say he was married. But. . .but. . .

"I know you're afraid, Kendall," James spoke up and Kendall shuddered a breath, "afraid that I might leave but I won't. Do you see that child right there?" James asked, looking over at Julian sucking on the brown apron strap on Kendall's shoulder, "I love him and I love you too much to even think about leaving you both again. I don't want you to ever be afraid of what's going to happen to us in the future, I know that we're going to be happy and we're going to have a happy life. . .I wouldn't even think that I would be here right now proposing to you. I thought now I would be without two children, still bitter about Jett and trying to make him jealous. But look at me now, a father and so much in love with the man in front of me. And all I'm asking is to take your hand and proudly call you my _fiance,_ no 'fake' entering my mind. . .will you marry me, Kendall?"

Kendall could feel the eyes of everyone in the coffee shop watching the two of them, watching for his reaction. How long have they been doing this? How long has Kendall wanted to kiss James again, to tell the brunette that he loved him and cared for him so much? How long did he desired to say that he was engaged, he was going to be married, he was going to spend the rest of his life with someone? He wanted to, he really wanted too. Julian nuzzled in his chest again, maybe hearing the comforting rhythm of Kendall's heart. Kendall loved James, he loved Julian. He wanted to be with them for the rest of his life, whether they were in Hollywood with everyone watching them or in a town in the middle of nowhere. Why not? He's been with James for a year and been through both good times and bad. And all the fears about his future alone didn't seem so scary anymore.

Because James wanted to go through it with him.

And make sure that Kendall was never afraid again.

". . .Yes. . ." Kendall said softly and there was a breakout of clapping and whistles. Julian's head whirled around at the noise, confused and face turning into a slight scowl at the scare but Kendall bounced the infant and soothed him. Julian stopped fussing, the three month old's eyes looking wide and still quite confused. Oh, there wasn't any confusion about the situation going on at the moment. Kendall was going to marry James. Kendall was going to be James' fiance, he was going to be James' husband. They'll live under one roof, they'll call each other 'Darling', 'Honey', 'Sweetheart', any little petname some newlyweds would give each other.

Mr. Kendall Diamond. . .has a nice ring to it.

James continued to smile at the blushing blond fiance as the cheering died down.

"Um. . .Kendall?"

"Yes, James?"

". . .I can't get back up."

* * *

><p>Logan poured the box of cereal into the blue bowl, the colorful Fruit Loops clanking as the bowl was filled. He never ate this kind of cereal before, he would eat something more dignified and more mature. But now, with Carlos in his life, things did get a little bit less mature and a little bit more fun. Plus, Logan was in a good mood, the last nights activities with the Latino the only thing that was brightening his mind and making him begin to slowly smile like an idiot.<p>

Logan Mitchell got _laid_.

Sure, him and Carlos had been dating for maybe four months, known the Latino for almost nine and Carlos was a really cute guy. And he had been planning on proposing to Carlos, James and Kendall's engagement kind of opening the door to the idea of marriage to Logan. He could settle down now, start a family and of course Carlos is just dying for a baby, so why not? Though, Logan didn't expect to sleep with Carlos so soon, the two of them toasting to their friend's love and getting a little bit intoxicated. Intoxicated enough for Logan to drag Carlos back to his townhouse for a night of sex and a morning of cuddling. He decided to make some breakfast, the Latino still sleeping and he glanced at the clock. It was almost noon, he couldn't still be sleeping and he frowned.

Logan walked over to the bedroom, giving it a gentle knock so to not startle his lover before gently pressing open the door and stepping inside the room that still smelled sweet of alcohol and Carlos' scent. The bed was empty and Logan raised an eyebrow, looking around the room and eyes falling on the closed bathroom door. He walked over, placing an ear to the wood to listen in and heard some soft sighs.

"Carlos?" Logan called out and there was some noise.

"Y-Yeah, Logie?" Carlos' voice stuttered out.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

Logan frowned, hand jiggling the knob and pushing the door open to find Carlos quickly yanking back up his pants and hiding something behind his back.

". . .What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I'm not trying to see if I'm pregnant!" Carlos spilled and Logan's eyes widened. Carlos brought a _test _with him? Then again, Carlos also initiated the drinking last night too, was this all a ruse to get impregnated with a baby? Carlos was starting to squirm, seeing the ex-manager rub his eyes in slight irateness.

"First off, it's too soon to check if you're pregnant. Second, we used a condom."

"But. . .did you use the one I gave you?"

"I wasn't _that _drunk, Carlos. So I threw away your tampered condom and used one of my own," Logan said sternly and Carlos gulped, looking up at the man between his black eyelashes and trying his best to give off his soft puppy dog pout. No, Logan wasn't going to fall for that again. Absolutely not. He wasn't! He wouldn't! He. . .

Oh Carlos just looks so cute when he was trying to be all deceptive. . .

Snap out of it, Logan!

"Carlos, I know you want a baby, but I want to do this right."

"What do you mean?"

"Like get married first and _then _have children. . .I don't even think we should look into supporting a child right now. Maybe something smaller. . .like. . ."

"A puppy!" Carlos chirped and Logan bit his lip. He wasn't really a dog person, more of the cat person. Cats were quiet, took care of themselves and didn't chew up any of his special shoes.

"I was thinking more along the lines of. . .a pet rock."

"Logie! That's not fun! Either we have a puppy or we get right back into bed to work on a baby!" Carlos said with a stern expression and Logan gave a perverted wink.

"I wouldn't mind a recap of last night," Logan said in a slow and sexy growl that made Carlos shiver at his tone.

"No condom this time."

"Carlos, I want to marry you before we have children."

"Then let's get a puppy!" Carlos said eagerly and Logan groaned. Fine, if a puppy was going to tie Carlos' relatively small attention span away from babies long enough for Logan to purchase some engagement rings, then so be it.

That dog better not chew up his shoes.

* * *

><p>"Michael?"<p>

"No."

"Richard?"

"I don't think so."

"Jonathan?"

"Nah."

"Jonathan is nice though."

"Well. . ."

"Kyle?"

"Definitely a no."

"Well can you come up with any names for a boy?" James said, exhausted and Kendall looked over from bouncing Julian in his lap.

"Lucifer?"

"Stop it with the demon spawn stuff," James grumbled, placing a protective hand over his rather large stomach. Yes, it was a boy. It was a baby boy. James didn't want to have any surprises in the delivery room, might as well try to find out the baby's gender. Plus, James' wouldn't be wasting money buying things for the baby that was the wrong gender. Though, there was just one little problem.

What if the child was like Jett? It was a boy.

James let his hand run in slow circles, his son kicking at his touch. No, he couldn't let his son be like Jett, he was going to raise his child to love. He was going to raise his son to value people and to be kind. He was going to raise his son like an angel. . .hmm. . .

"Angel," James said and Kendall glanced over at the brunette again.

"Huh?"

"I'll name him Angel."

". . .Your _son?_"

"I known guys named Angel, why not? It's a nice name, don't you think? Angel. . .Angel Jonathan Diamond. . .I like it."

'_Yeah, Angel. Because the little boy was conceived under such angelic circumstances_' Kendall thought and gave a subtle roll of his bottle green eyes, deciding to take interest in his own son's brown locks of hair.

". . .You know, Lucifer was an angel-"

"_Kendall!_"

* * *

><p>"So you're getting married, then?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Am I going to be the best man?" Dak asked with a little smile and James nodded.

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Well, you know. . .the deal that I _will _steal Kendall away if you hurt him again."

"And I told you that will _never _happen," James said smartly, shaking a stuffed toy in front of Julian. The baby boy's eyes flew over to the doll before focusing back on Kendall's beanie that he was gripping and sticking in his mouth. Drat, looks like James won't ever get rid of that ugly thing, now two people are infatuated with it. Dak smiled at the child.

"He's really cute."

"I know."

". . .Kendall's looking really cute now, too."

"Dak."

"Yeah?"

"You see this doll?"

". . .Yeah?"

"Don't make me suffocate you with it," James said darkly and Dak laughed, giving a playful nudge to James' shoulder.

"Just checking."

* * *

><p>Time flew by. It all seemed like a blur to Kendall, really, with his life with James slowly being rebuilt. Kendall moved back into the mansion with Julian, Carlos of course upset that the presence of children were going to leave him but knowing that he will have all the time to visit Kendall, Julian and James whenever he wasn't trying to find a more higher paying job than working at the diner down the street from the coffee shop. Kendall was able to kiss James a little bit more passionately without the innocent eyes of his son watching the two of them. Kendall slept in the same bed with James, feeling the brunette drape hands all over his body that was snapping back into shape before he had Julian, James only hoping his body would do the same. But it still didn't matter if they were in the mansion or in the tiny flat, Kendall still needed to get used to not walking around the mansion in the dead of night to check on Julian, though James would often accompany him and the two fathers would usually end up sleeping in the nursery in the bed of stuffed animals. And with all of that, plus planning a wedding put Kendall's mind at such clutter and filled to the brim, that the blond really wasn't keeping track of the calendar.<p>

So James waking him up at 4 in the morning saying that he was feeling something going on with the baby and it was time _really _caught him off guard. Oh well, James probably felt the same way when he was caught off guard by Julian's birth.

Kendall didn't figure anyone would get his messages that James was having the baby, who would be awake at this hour anyways? And Julian was particularly grumpy about his sleeping schedule being interrupted by the unexpected arrival, the now 6 month old baby crying a bit as Kendall strapped him into the car seat with James holding his stomach and cursing loudly whether or not Julian could hear him. Kendall drove down the streets as fast as he could, James sweating beside him and groaning in pain. Kendall knew what James was going through, only when Kendall was about ready to have Julian, he was more so yelling at Logan to drive and Carlos to stop grabbing his stomach like he was going to squeeze the baby out.

A nurse offered to watch Julian while Kendall went with James into the emergency room, Julian more upset about being handed off to a complete stranger and James wanting to protest about someone else taking care of his child but the child that was currently trying to get out changed his protests to screams of pain. Julian would be alright for maybe an hour or so, hopefully someone that they knew would be there to take him off of the nurse's hands.

Right now, they needed this baby out. This baby that had stirred up so much trouble in the past and getting ready to enter the world. James was nervous, Kendall was nervous. Kendall wasn't for sure why he was nervous, it wasn't like it was his child or anything like that. But he was, nervous about the baby's condition and his fiance's. James was squeezing onto his hand tight as he ran along side him, the brunette being wheeled inside the emergency room.

"Kendall," James grunted out and Kendall looked down, seeing James' face looking so vulnerable. "I love you, Kendall. This child won't ever change how I always felt about you. I love you so much."

". . .I love you too, James. You're going to be alright," Kendall said softly.

And James smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hmm. . .he was. . .kind of cute. . .that's good. . ." Kendall mumbled and James just grunted in response, too tired to comment from the Cesarian. Julian was in the lobby in Carlos' sleepy arms, the Latino rushing over with Logan as soon as he got the message, and the clock read 6:47 in the morning. He was tired, Julian was tired, Kendall was tired, James was <em>exhausted<em>.

And the newest baby probably was too.

Kendall pushed a couple of strands away from James' forehead.

"Congrats, we're fathers of two boys. . .if we have another kid, it better be a girl."

"You can carry it, I'm not going through this again," James mumbled and Kendall rolled his eyes. James handled the pregnancy better than Kendall handled his own, James' body must be _made _for it. He may have suffered some morning sickness, but they subsided quicker than Kendall's did. He didn't have that many mood swings, his cravings were mild. How ironic that he didn't want to carry any more, but Kendall still liked the feeling of having a little life inside of him. Torture, maybe not.

It really was all worth it when you hold that baby.

Kendall yawned, holding James' hand and kissing it softly and James sighed. The door opened and in walked Carlos and Logan, the ex-manager holding Julian who was sobbing loudly and Carlos crying right behind him, distraught that he couldn't get Jules to stop and he must be destined to be a bad daddy when he get's pregnant with his own children. Logan looked at the two, eyes tired and bloodshot.

"_Please help~_" Logan groaned and Kendall got up, taking his crying son out of Logan's hands and bouncing him. Julian's sobs continued to go and James leaned forward a bit, hands out to hold his first baby and Kendall passed the sobbing boy over.

"Stop it, sweetheart. You're making your godfather upset," James said quietly, raising a finger for Julian to grab onto and squeeze and Julian whimpered a bit before sniffling and looking at his father with wide eyes. Yep, those eyes looked like James'. No mistake about it and James smiled, "You have a little brother coming very soon and you need to be on your best behavior."

"What's he like? Was he okay? . . .Did he look like. . .you know who?" Carlos asked quietly.

". . .He was kind of cute. . .I guess. . ." Kendall mumbled. No child would be cuter than Jules, maybe another baby from Kendall and James but until that happened, the brunette child was the cutest baby. And since the baby that was currently being measured, gussied up and checked out was actually kind of cute, the baby didn't look anything like Jett.

Cause Jett was an ugly little-

Kendall's thoughts were interrupted with the door opening again, a nurse wheeling in a cart with a baby wrapped up tightly and looking around between the three faces.

"Does the father wish to see his new son?" she asked with a sweet smile and an awkward silence filled the room. Jett didn't know about the baby's birth, Jett was somewhere else in Europe on an Italian supermodel or some crap, blah. Kendall didn't believe the story, Jett just ran away from James trying to tack on child support and frankly, Kendall was glad that bastard was gone and out of their lives. So Kendall walked forward, arms held out and the nurse smiled, gently picking up the bundle and gently handing the boy to the blond.

The boy that now needed Kendall as his father.

The Diamond's must have some damn strong genetics because when Kendall looked down at the tiny face, he swore that he was holding Julian, just 6 months younger. Deep brown hair, little nose and small lips that he remembered the boy's father would always upturn into a cocky and cruel smirk. But the lips were soft and looking sweet as ever, innocent. The little eyelids opened, Kendall spotting the dark brown eyes that also belonged to Jett and he gulped, expecting the baby to cry or fuss. But they just stared at him and Kendall stared right back, not crying in the slightest. Kendall blinked, the baby blinked. They probably stared at each other for a good five minutes, Kendall getting nervous and awkward from the soft stare.

". . .You're very quiet. . ." Kendall murmured.

"He's fine. He cries like any baby would and is very healthy. He's such a little angel, isn't he?" the nurse commented and the baby continued to stare at Kendall. Guess Angel would be a proper name for him. . .he couldn't take the gaze anymore. He passed the bundle onto Logan and turned to stare at the floor. Even in the arms of someone else the boy didn't cried, in fact, yawning and almost falling back asleep. Logan smiled a bit.

"He is quiet. . .and kind of cute. . .looks more like James than. . .yeah. . ." Logan murmured, falling under the gaze of the baby he was holding. James let out a little cough and everyone turned, James looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Can _I _hold him?" James said with a small smile, Kendall nodding and taking the sleeping baby out of his occupied arms and Logan replacing it with the newborn. James adjusted the snow white cap on the baby and looked approvingly at the face and gently tapped the button nose. "He is quiet. . .and cute. . .hello, Angel."

The baby closed his eyes and yawned and James smiled. Yes, Angel. He's going to raise him like one. Him and his half-brother Julian. Kendall crouched over to see the baby's sleeping face with Julian still slumbering in his arms.

"Well if you ask me-" Kendall started and Angel's eyes opened at his voice, looking at the blond with that same innocent stare and Kendall blushed. Man that stare was uncomfortable, it was making Kendall's chest flutter in slight nerves. . .and happiness perhaps? Angel yawned again, wrinkling his nose and eyes fluttering back closed, little bit too tired to stay awake to see everyone watching him. Kendall felt Julian stir in his grasp, the eldest child looking down at the newborn with wide eyes. James smiled, tilting Angel a bit forward.

"Say hi to your little brother, Jules," James said quietly and Julian stared.

Then the baby raised his hand and brought it smack down on Angel's forehead, innocent smile on his lips and unaware of his action.

Needless to say, the newborn wasn't quiet any more.

* * *

><p>"James~"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Someone's crying."

"What time is it?"

". . .3."

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Does it really matter?"

James shrugged sleepily, it really didn't. The child was going cry until someone attended to him, just a matter of who was the one that was crying. Julian only cried when he wanted Kendall or James to hold him, or when he figured everyone else should be awake just like him. Angel cried. . .well, all the time. That little angelic attitude lasted for maybe two weeks before Kendall and James found out Angel was colicky, and Kendall was only doing his best to soothe the infant for so long. Angel may be cute and quiet during the day but he was a nightmare when the nighttime rolled around. James sighed, getting out of the bed and walking down the stairs to the nursery where the two boys were supposed to be sleeping. Angel was the one that was crying, as James figured, Julian sitting up in his crib and looking at the crying two month old with sleepy expression. James picked up the crying baby, holding him close and making a shushing sound while raising a finger for Angel to suck on. The child squirmed a bit, lips wrapping around the digit and the cries growing silent.

"Why aren't you trying to sleep like your brother was?" James groggily asked the child, not expecting an answer and Angel looked up at him, tear filled chocolate eyes looking apologetic and James sighed, gently kissing the top of the brown hair. He walked over to the rocking chair, settling down and rocking back and forth.

"Angel again?" he heard Kendall's voice ask and he looked up to see the shirtless blond standing in the doorway, arms crossed and looking at the two brunettes with a smile. Julian raised his hands, little whine coming from his lips and Kendall sighed, walking over to cradle his son in his arms and Julian nuzzled into Kendall's bare chest, the scent of his father flowing into his nose and comforting him. He went to sit by James slowly rocking Angel, the blond almost falling into the teddy bears that Kendall just couldn't get rid of. Every time one toy left, another bigger one replaced it. Kendall yawned and James smiled.

"Sorry, sweetie. I think he's calming down now," James said softly and smiled sleepily at Kendall, "Can you talk to him a little bit? He likes you a little bit more," James mumbled and Kendall sighed, the two fathers switching babies and Angel residing in Kendall's arms. The brunette infant stared at Kendall with those wide eyes and Kendall always wondered what was going on in his head when he did that. Did he know that Kendall wasn't his father? Did he wonder who Kendall really was in his life? Did he wonder who his father really was? No, Kendall couldn't think like that, Angel needed a father. And Kendall was here, wasn't he? Kendall was feeding and comforting and genuinely giving the baby as much love as he would his own son.

Maybe Angel was giving him a gaze of love. Maybe, just maybe.

"It's alright, AJ. I'm right here," Kendall whispered and the child nuzzled into his chest, the steady sound of Kendall's heart flowing into his ears.

"AJ?" he heard James question.

"Yeah. That's his nickname. Angel Jonathan, AJ. Makes sense. . ."

"Aww, that's so cute. You're bonding."

"James. . ."

"Sorry, sorry. . .this is nice."

"Yeah, it is. . ."

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, James."

"More than whatever happens to me in Hollywood."

"I know, I know. . ." Kendall said softly with a little smile. James shyly bit his lip and Kendall continued to smile at him, Julian looking between his two fathers and not sure of what is happening between the two of them while Angel emitted little whimpers from his lips. But this was it, Kendall was going to marry James in a couple of months. Kendall was going to continue in his new life with the man by his side as his husband. And all the fears that he had seemed so distant and far away. Because now, he had someone right by his side and two little ones that depended on him to be strong for them. Now, he had a family that he loved and they loved him right back.

The future didn't seem so scary anymore, he was with his fiance and two of the children he was going to love and nurture.

He was right where he belonged.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Alright, here's the songlist used for the chapter names (which some or better most of them don't even go with the chapter), <strong>feel free to skip:<strong> Ch. 1: Beastie Boys. Ch. 2, 5, 12, 13, 16, 20, 22 & 26: The Beatles. Ch. 3: Jim Croce. Ch. 4: The Mamas & The Papas. Ch. 6: Fleetwood Mac. Ch. 7: Shelia E. Ch. 8: War. Ch. 9: Connie Francis. Ch. 10 & 14: The Velvet Underground. Ch. 11: Rolling Stones. Ch. 15: Pink Floyd. Ch. 17: Michael Jackson. Ch. 18: Bob Marley. Ch. 19: Led Zeppelin. Ch. 21: Alexander O Neal. Ch. 23: Joan Jett. Ch. 24 & 25: The Who and Ch. 26: The Runaways.

Ha, welcome Angel and Julian. I don't know why I couldn't get the name Angel out of my head, I just had to have it in there somewhere but I didn't want the baby to be a girl. Don't worry, there will be a baby girl in the sequel. Just have to decide whether from Kames or Cargan ;)

Well, this story was great to write. When I wrote the first chapter, I thought that this story was actually going to be a failure since it was mpreg and mpregs are usually the bleh of fanfiction. Instead, it is my second most favorited, second most alerted story period and the most alerted and favorited BTR fic I ever wrote. And wow, I'm just so happy. Favorite parts for me would have to be a) the James/Kendall fantasy way early in the story about James Jr. and things like that, b) Sebastian's monologue about parenting and c) the two chapters concerning Julian's birth. This story was generally a great story and I'm glad so many people liked it. Now, concerning the sequel, 'If You Can Believe You Eyes and Ears'. . .it won't be up for a while. I started school this week and have Anatomy, AP Psychology, AP Government _and _ASB. So I have a pretty full plate and will try to get started on it as soon as possible when I'm not so clustered with work. Heck, this chapter probably wouldn't have gotten out if I hadn't typed out half _way _in the summertime. So yeah, alert me if you haven't, frequently check the Logan/Carlos M-section (since the sequel _will _be more Cargan based, do whatever. But I'm going to try. Well, thank you for reading. Until next time!


End file.
